Loved Once
by ace.of.asphodel
Summary: During middle school Hinata fell in love with the grand king, and was delighted when they started going out. The first time Kageyama saw Hinata he knew he was in love, knowing little to nothing about his new love Kageyama begins to stalk him and follows Hinata to Karasuno, only to find that the smile he first fell in love with isn't as bright as it used to be. What happened to him?
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

I remember the first time I fell in love. He was an amazing guy. Charismatic, charming, handsome, sweet, pretty much anything and everything I would have wanted in a guy. When he asked me out I thought that the world would only get better from there. But I was wrong.

 _"Oik- ah! Please... sta-ap!"_

 _"Ngh, my sweet little Sho-chan."_

 _"Stop it... Please I'm scared."_

 _"You're mine... Sho-chan."_

I thought I could trust him. I even went as far as almost spending a night with him, just innocent love, but then he kept going. Kept touching me. I remember exactly what it felt like as my anus was abused until it bled. It hurt to sit down for days afterwards, but I couldn't tell anyone why. That's because he would come back if I did, and he said he would do it again and again if he had to too keep me quiet.

But now it's different. It's been two years since that first time and now I'm in highschool, my first day at Karasuno. I was really hoping I could find some friends now. I lost all of mine after him.

The school also has a good volleyball team! It is the home of my favorite player, the little giant. He was an ace on this team and I intend to follow his footsteps and overcome my past. I can prove to him that I am stronger and that no one can stand in my way-

"Oof," I accidentally bumped into someone and fell on my bottom, pain flaring up instantly from the most recent abuse. I looked up at the person I bumped into to see a boy with black hair and beautiful black eyes staring at me widely. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, ehehe," I stood up and brushed off myself, ignoring the pain in my bottom. The boy continued to stare at me for a moment before a scowl crossed his face.

"Don't do it again, idiot," I felt my jaw drop at the sheer audacity of him. I couldn't believe it. Maybe finding new friends won't be as easy. As the nameless yoo-ha walked away from me I shook myself out of the funk and continued to stride forward to orientation, but first homeroom.

The teacher called attendance and I noticed the boy from earlier at the front of the class, Kageyama Tobio, if I remember correctly. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place why. After attendance we all collectively went out into the courtyard where the principal stood on the podium, welcoming us to the school and talking about how we were going to have a great year.

I felt someone staring at me but when I looked around I didn't see anyone looking my way; the feeling lingered. It lingered until we were back inside again. The teacher brought my attention away from earlier and introduced us to the topics we will be talking about this year. I didn't really pay attention, I was bad at school work anyways.

They soon dismissed us to try out for club activities and I headed straight for the gym labeled "Volleyball". That was the only thing he couldn't take from me. He couldn't take away my volleyball no matter how much he hurt me.

"Volleyball, volleyball, going to play some volleyball!" I sang out and skipped towards the gym in my track suit. It was slightly big but it didn't matter, at least it was comfy. "Volleyball!" I finished my little song and opened the door to the club, just to see the kid from earlier, Kageyama. I froze and we stared at each other. Maybe I could be friends with him.

"Uh, Hi! My name is Hinata! We are in the same class, your name is Kageyama, right?" I stuck out my hand and gave him a big smile. He looked at my hand, to my face, and back again as if he didn't understand what I was saying at first. He suddenly gripped the volleyball in his hands and turned his head.

"Tch, whatever runt," I stared at him. Did he just? Oh this is on. I rolled up my sleeves and put my hands into fists.

"Runt? Who do you think you are talking to jerk! You wanna go?" I saw Kageyama roll his eyes and I twitched. This jerk! Who did he think he was? Acting all high and mighty like that.

"Why would I want to fight a stupid looking idiot like you?"

"Why you-!"

"Enough!" I froze at the booming voice and turned to see an upperclassmen. I shrank in on myself as he began to yell at us for fighting. Kageyama tried to defend himself but we both got kicked out of the gym. We begged and pleaded but we were handed notes by another upperclassmen, the co-captain, saying that unless we got along, neither of us would be able to set foot in the club room. The captain made a scary face and closed the door, making us shiver, at least I shivered. I sat on the steps into the gym and drew in the dirt with my shoe while Kageyama paced and muttered to himself that this "couldn't happen to him" and that he "didn't deserve this". I kept myself from laughing because the look on his face was so desperate and embarrassing. He kept talking to himself for the next twenty minutes. I tried to give ideas but whenever I did he would give me a stare that made me freeze and shiver.

"Hey, Kageyama! How about we challenge… them to… a duel," I started to trail off when he gave me that stare again, but on top of that my phone started to go off, it was his ringtone. Kageyama said something back but I just hummed in response and flipped the phone open, seeing a text message from him.

 **To: You**

 **From: Bastard**

 **Meet me at our spot in ten**

 **If you aren't there don't expect me to be merciful about you skipping out on joining me at johsai**

I think my face said most of it because Kageyama called out to me a few times before he touched my shoulder and I jumped and squeaked in panic.

"What's going on? Why'd you make that stupid face?" I didn't even notice the insult because I was trying to think of the fastest way to get to the spot under the bridge. It was on my way home so if I biked from here at top speed it could take just three minutes, four at most.

"Huh? Oh I just have to go, see you Kageyama!" I ran and ignored his calls out to me and went for my bike. As quickly as possible I left the school and turned the corner sharply, almost falling over. The wind stung my cheeks as I stood up on the bike and pumped my legs hard, feeling that familiar burn already setting in my calfs and thighs. I was unlucky to run into traffic that held me back two minutes at least, there was usually never traffic at this time but I guess karma is out to get me.

At the spot, I threw the bike on the side of the road and left my bag next to it. I scrambled down the steep little hill and almost tripped in the process. At the bottom I caught my breath for a moment, hunched over with my hands on my knees, when I heard him call me out.

"Hello chibi-chan," I straightened up and turned to the spot he stood in the shadows of the bridge.

"Oikawa-san," Oikawa beckoned me closer and I complied, like the little doggie I was. I didn't stop moving until I was pressed up against his stomach, where he liked me to stay at when we weren't having sex, or as I call it rape. I didn't look up at him, or flinch when his arm wrapped around my middle and pulled my up against him, or when his other hand started to pull at my hair. Not enough to really hurt but enough to make anyone who wasn't used to it wince. When I didn't make any noise he started to brush his hand through my hair and it took everything in me not to fall back in love with his touch. Sometimes he was so gentle and it made me think that all the pain was just an illusion, but then he would hurt me again and the cycle would repeat.

"You made it in time, chibi-chan. I was hoping you wouldn't because I'm feeling _really_ needy today. Do you think you could forgive me if I got rough on you?" he stopped petting my hair and pulled my face up to look at him. My face stayed blank even as he made the cute puppy eyes that I loved. I knew the right answer, but I didn't or more likely couldn't just give in like I usually did. If I could defy him so much as to get into a different school, then I should be able to at least make this tougher for him, right?

Then again he would have another reason why he should hurt me and he would leave marks. I felt something inside me break as I nodded into his hand and that sadistic smile spread across his features. He slapped my cheek lightly.

"Good boy," he started to rub his hand against my cheek as the smile slowly disappeared into a frown. He stopped and pulled it away, just to haul out and slap me across the face so hard that I fell back on my butt. I stayed there and watched with quivering lips as he slowly trotted over with a smile on his face.

"You were thinking about defying me, weren't you _Shou-you_?" I was used to the way he called my name and just nodded my head obediently, he always knew. I was pulled up by my hair momentarily before Oikawa started to strip my body of its clothes. I tried to hold in the tears as I laid their naked with angry eyes traveling up and down my body, taking in the fading bruises and scars.

"You know what Shouyou?" he started to peel off his jacket and shirt. "I think you need a new mark right…" his finger landed on the inside of my neck. "Here," he pointed to my shoulder and went down onto his knees as he leaned over me. "Here," his hands traveled down and I felt some tears break free when his hands stopped on either side of my hips. "And here. What do you think, hmm?"

"That's okay, I deserve it," right? My voice was soft and it gave out at the end when I felt his teeth dig into the flesh on my neck. I cried softly with my eyes closed tightly as he sucked on my neck relentlessly. His fingers dug into my hips and I knew it would leave a mark. A whimper escaped my mouth when he tightened his jaw, drawing blood. His jaw slackened and he moved to my shoulder and licked it once before sucking on it.

My fingers twitched and I felt his knee press itself in between my legs and rub against my unclothed crotch. I clenched my jaw and turned my head. Opening my eyes I stared out at the grass and darkening sky, wishing that I was still at the school and asking Kageyama about volleyball or what he was like.

"You liked that, huh?" Oikawa's hand moved and he rubbed his hand between my legs. Out of instinct I tried to pull my legs closed but all that did was make him laugh as I held back a moan. I sobbed and brought my hand up to my face and bit down on it as I felt my arousal growing with the experienced strokes. Oikawa continued his torment and I felt him lick my hips and despite how much I hated him my hips bucked up into the touch. His chuckle vibrated against my skin as he continued to lick me.

"Shouyou, you can't deny it forever you know? Your body is way more understanding than you are, isn't it," I felt his teeth set against my skin around the edge of the bone and I clenched my jaw as I felt a cry try to escape me. It hurt so much, but I knew that this was just the beginning. I held in my cries as Oikawa covered my hips in bloody marks. The blood was cool against my skin and I tried to focus on that feeling when I heard the familiar zip.

"I want to hear you moan for me, Shouyou. Please, let me hear you," he pressed kisses against my stomach as he pulled my hand from my mouth and held both my hands against the ground. I gasped and stared up at the concrete underside of the bridge as sobs shook my body. I sucked in a breath as his tongue traced my navel and went downwards. My body shook and I could barely see through the tears.

"Please…"

"Please what, Shouyou? You want more?" he rubbed the insides on my thighs as my thoughts wavered, but didn't fall as I felt those filthy hands run across my body.

"... stop," when Oikawa's hands tightened against my thighs I knew that I made a big mistake. My eyes widened the second before I felt the pain. New tears were brought to my eyes and my back arched as I silently screamed. Oikawa leaned over to me and the tears poured out when he whispered into my ear.

"You shouldn't have said that," I let out cries as he pounded into me I tried to kick him with my legs but all he did was go deeper in with more force. Struggling was useless but I tried anyways even though it just made it hurt worse. Oikawa loomed over me with a smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss me. At first I was in too much pain but then I felt his tongue in my mouth and it disgusted me.

I bit down and tasted blood. Oikawa jumped back and paused for a second, hands up at his mouth as a look of anger crossed his face. He chuckled darkly and shook his head before he leaned back and pulled out. His hands moved so they were just over my stomach and I felt my stomach churn and shook as one of his hands traveled lower slowly.

"You just really want this, don't you Shouyou?" Oikawa's voice had deepened and he grabbed me tightly, nails digging into soft flesh. I couldn't keep back the scream that ripped from my mouth. Oikawa laughed as I breathed heavily and wiped at the tears helplessly as I felt a sharp prick of pain that told me the flesh in my bottom had tore.

Oikawa didn't slow down, he wasn't at all fazed by the blood that covered him, it actually seemed like he was going faster and more forcefully. I couldn't help but give into the pain and scream and cry for him to stop. I said I was sorry, for what I'm not sure. Maybe I was sorry for my existence.

Or maybe this is what is supposed to happen to me, this is my purpose.

Maybe I am just supposed to be used until one day I give in completely and break beyond the fixing point so that I can finally be thrown away? That sure would be nice, if it could just end. I didn't care if that meant I was suicidal. I just want it to end. Whatever I did to make Oikawa do this is probably reason enough for me to die for my sins.

I couldn't make anymore noises when I felt Oikawa release into me. I didn't move when he pulled out either. Or when he was standing over me and kicked me in the side of the head hard enough to give me a small concussion. I was finally starting to break apart, and I knew that this pain would only get worse. Oikawa spit on my face before he walked away. I just laid there on the cold ground as my naked body crawled with disappointment.

I was dirty, so incredibly dirty.

After a few more seconds laying there I slowly sat up and crawled to get my clothes. I cringed and groaned as I pulled them on, hissing when the fabric rubbed against the bite marks. Slowly, and hesitantly, I walked out of the shadows, holding onto my shoulder with great worry. My face was downcast and I stared at my untied shoes as I began to walk up the hill, then I heard something.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" I looked up and felt the blood drain from my face as I stared at my new team mate.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2: Kageyama

The things I dreamt about consisted of fiery red hair and beautiful thin legs that could jump high in the sky. I didn't even know the owners name, but after that one match, that one fleeting moment, I knew that I was in love. I hardly even remember anything from that day except for him.

A nameless volleyball wing spiker with a smile that could burn itself into my core. I loved that smile. I loved the cute face he made while concentrating. There was so much about him that I didn't know but couldn't help but love anyways. It was unconditional. That's the only way to put it. I unconditionally love someone that I don't know yet act like I do know.

But now it will change, because today is my first day at Karasuno high school and from the research I have done on the boy it looked like he was the only applicant from his school to come here, he is the only reason I decided to go here instead of following my Sempai to Aoba Johsai.

The anticipation of seeing my love again was enough to make me scream. I waded through the people, clutching my bag strap as I looked around for a head of orange hair. I continued to look around feeling some of my hope diminish as minutes passed without any sign of orange hair. Just as I thought my luck gave out someone bumped into me from behind, when I turned to yell at them I was met with brown eyes and a head full of bright orange hair. My eyes widened in realization.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, ehehe," he stood up and brushed himself off, giving me an apologetic smile. It took everything in me not to blush. I finally found him. My true love. When he continued to stare at me I stumbled over my words, saying something stupid and then getting embarrassed, and running away.

My day jumbled on with the boy everywhere. He was even in my class but sat towards the back row by the window. I waited as the teacher did roll call to see when he responded.

"Hinata Shouyou?"

"Here!" His voice was loud and cheerful, I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips, what a perfect name for him. I barely payed attention to orientation because I just wanted to get to the volleyball club so that I could talk to Hinata. Maybe I could befriend him. Yes I could see it now, we would become really good friends and after our first real match together I would tell him that I liked him and then we could be together. Just imagining a blushing Hinata made me twitch in excitement.

After changing out of my uniform into the school track clothes I ran towards the gym in hope that I would be the first one there so that I could wait for Hinata. I was right, I was the first to the gym and found an extra volleyball laying out. I put a water bottle on one point on the opposite side of the court and practiced serving towards the bottle. I was retrieving the ball for the eighth time when I heard a voice singing outside of the gym. I was about to go and see who it was when the door opened and I saw Hinata, and he was singing about volleyball. I was surprised that he sang and he looked surprised too.

I went to say "hi" or something but my throat constricted and I couldn't get the words out. Thankfully Hinata stepped closer and stuck his hand out.

"Uh, Hi! My name is Hinata! We are in the same class, your name is Kageyama, right?" I was flattered that he remembered my name but when I went to respond back that "yes, that was me" but all that came out was an ignorant insult. Fuck me.

"Runt? Who do you think you are talking to jerk! You wanna go?" I rolled my eyes at how adorable he was when he got all fired up but instead of calming him down I just started babbling stupid insults. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I was just fucking up again and again until someone shouted out and we both stopped. Of course, now I stopped. The man began to chew us out for fighting, I think I took it the worst but I also felt bad for Hinata, he didn't start it, it was me. I tried to defend us, specifically Hinata but the man, Daichi, captain of the volleyball team, shut us up and forcefully dragged us out of the gym. I gave in because I deserved it but Hinata didn't fight back like I thought he would. His head was down and eyes empty, a blank look on his face, it worried me greatly. Something must have happened in the past year since I last saw him.

The co-captain handed us a waiver that said we would have to get along or else neither of us is getting on the team let alone stepping in the gym. Pissed at myself, I began to pace and curse myself for this. I messed up and now look what I did! I probably just missed the one chance that I had to make a good impression of myself on Hinata and I go and act like an asshole.

I was vaguely aware of Hinata talking to me, but whenever I looked at him he wasn't. This couldn't possibly be happening to me. I tried to think my way out of the scenario, which I'm not very good at in particular. He said that we needed to get along so that we could go into the gym and club, so I should just start over? No, I can barely talk to Hinata without acting like an idiot. I don't deserve this! I was desperate to make Hinata my friend, or even more than that, definitely more than that.

"Hey Kageyama!" just hearing him call my name like that gave me shivers. "How about we challenge… them to… a duel," I heard a ringing noise and Hinata started to rummage through his bag, it was probably his cell phone. A duel? I thought about it for a moment.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," I sighed in relief as the right words came out for once and listened for a response but only got a humm. I looked back at Hinata and saw the glow of his phone illuminate his face and the screen reflect in his eyes. Watching as he read a text or something, I became worried as his eyebrows popped up and his eyes widened so much that all of the whites were visible. I swear that I saw him shake in fear and this worried me deeply, knots formed in my stomach as I called out to him hesitantly.

"Hinata?" no response.

"Hinata!" I stepped closer to him and took a small gulp as I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, feeling that rush of just touching him run down my spine. His eyes met mine and I stared at him a moment before reality crashed back down on me.

"What's going on? Why'd you make that stupid face?" I cursed myself for calling him stupid and waited as Hinata stared at me blankly for a moment. Is something wrong?

"Huh? Oh I just have to go, see you Kageyama!" he slipped from my grip and ran off, I reached out after him and my mouth hung open in shock before it finally hit me. Crap! He's leaving what do I do!

"Hinata!" I watched as he turned a corner and my hand dropped, "don't go." I angrily kicked the dirt and stared up at the sky, wondering if I should go after him. It would probably seem creepy though if someone you just met is so attached to you. I scolded myself again for being such an idiot and thought back to Hinata's idea. A duel huh? Two on two. We win, we join. I like it. I looked back at the door and banged on it loudly, I'll be brave for Hinata.

"Yes," the captain peeked out of the door with a scary look on his face and I felt like fleeing a moment before I remembered that I was doing this for love. Yeah a great cause I know.

"Captain, I would like to challenge you to a duel. Two on two. If me and Hinata win then we join. Do we have a deal?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake in agreement and saw his eyebrows raise in interest.

"A duel huh? I accept, but on one condition," he held up his finger. "We do a three on three. Tanaka here sides with you two and I go on with the other two first years that are joining. Deal?" His hand wavered in front of mine for a moment before I slapped mine against his in a hard shake.

"Deal," he laughed heartily and slammed the door shut. I scratched my head and looked around for something to do. Lingering around for a while, I went to leave when I heard one of the upperclassmen, Tanaka from what the captain said, talking loudly about something as the practice was ending. I couldn't help but listen in.

"Tomorrow the morning practice is at five thirty right? And I have the key tomorrow right?" our eyes met for a moment in the small windows and he winked making me smile. I'll have to catch up with Hinata and tell him so… or maybe I could just look up in the school files what his number is? I was about to agree on the idea when it dawned on me that if I suddenly had his number I would have to explain how I got it, and _that_ would be a handful. I'll catch up to him instead.

Not listening to the end of the conversation, I broke out into a run for the gate. I saw Hinata exit to the left so I ran in that direction hoping that he hadn't gotten far. I was out of breath after a minute of sprinting and slowed down to a fast walk as I approached a bridge. I noticed someone walking far ahead of me and at first I thought it might be Hinata but then I tripped over a bike. Oh yeah, Hinata exited on a bike too.

Brushing myself off, I stood up and looked at the fallen bike and bag next to it. They both seemed familiar but also generic. My eyes swept the area for its possible owner and my eyes landed on a shadow moving under the bridge. Squinting, I tried to distinguish who it could possibly be, and in the process I started to walk forward. I felt my feet grow heavy and stop moving though when the person stepped out into the light.

I recognized that orange hair instantly and felt my heart jump as Hinata walked slowly towards me. His head was down and I saw that he was holding his shoulder like it hurt. I was going to call out to him when my eyes widened as I noticed that he was limping. Oh jeez what happened? Is he okay? I couldn't hold my worry and my questions burst out.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" when his eyes met mine I saw the answer to all of my worry. His face was pale and his eyes wide in fear. I tore my eyes from him and took in his whole figure again, looking carefully this time. Hunched shoulders, scared expression, bags under the eyes, big clothes, a limp, hurting shoulder and god knew what else hurt. I felt something spark in my stomach and ignite the flame as it all clicked. Hinata was being hurt by someone. I wanted to find them and tear them to shreds. Hinata did not deserve this, no one did. But I had to help him now.

"K-Kageyama?" I walked closer to him and tried to keep my anger from showing. His voice cracked and sounded hoarse. My heart constricted in pain and it took everything in me to keep from enveloping him in a hug and not letting go.

"Yeah it's me, what happened? Are you okay?" the shock on his face was evident and that only fueled my hate. So no one knew did they?

"I-I just fell off my bike… no big deal ehe?" he didn't sound so sure to me, but from knowing what he was going through I didn't push him. Hinata moved his arm away from his shoulder and began to walk, yes walk towards his bike. I could barely tell the limp was there and I frowned at his back. How long has it been going on that Hinata learned how to cover up his limp?

"Well maybe you should wear a helmet next time, be careful dummy," I tried to affectionately tease him but couldn't tell if it came across that way. Hinata stuck his tongue out at me and laughed lightly as he picked up the bike, before going into a coughing fit. I took a step closer. "Are you sure that you're okay? You don't sound too good to me," I raised my hand up as if to pat him on the back but I hesitated and dropped it with a small sigh.

"Yeah, Kageyama. I'm… fine," Hinata caught his breath and smiled at me before mounting his bike with some difficulty. He was going to leave when I remembered what I was going to tell him.

"Wait, tomorrow morning we are going to practice before the team does, okay? Their morning practice begins at five thirty so be there at five, okay?" Hinata looked reluctant at first but at the promise of volleyball I saw his face lift slightly. He agreed with vigour and I couldn't help but let the small blush cross my cheeks as he stared at me with sparkling eyes.

"Well, bye Kageyama," I waved at his back as he pushed off and down the road. My hand dropped as he disappeared into the night and I let my anger consume me. I yanked my bag off and threw it at a tree, then angrily stomped down the hill to take in the scene of the crime. I need to figure out what exactly happened so that I can try and stop it.

Underneath the bridge I squinted and tried to make sense of what was there. Scuff marks from shoes, dirt, so far nothing really special. I stepped in closer and then the stench hit. I tried not to gag when the metallic smell of blood filled my nose, as well as something else, something sweeter. It seemed familiar and I wracked through my memory at what this smell was. Then it hit me, and the force made my knees give out as I fell backwards onto my backside and scrambled away from the scene.

I wanted to puke, the thought itself was horrible. What made it worse though was that this probably wasn't the first time. I really did puke and wasn't embarrassed by the fact, hell all I was really worrying about was Hinata. What type of evil bastard would go around beating and raping an innocent fifteen-year-old that probably had the brightest smile in the world? It sickened me, but now I knew one thing for sure.

I was going to save Hinata, no matter what it would take.

* * *

Waking up extra early was difficult enough, but getting hit by a biking Hinata just made my day, and not in the good way for once. Yeah I was happy to see Hinata but I was not happy that I probably had marks on my back from where the handlebars hit. It sure hurt like hell but I was able to keep myself from getting too upset. Hinata was really sorry afterwards but when he flew off the bike and landed on top of me I felt the burden on my heart lessen slightly as he laughed at the awkwardness of our scenario.

We met up with Tanaka at the gym ten minutes before five and Hinata and me couldn't thank him enough. I hope the rest of the upperclassmen will be this nice and helpful, unlike someone I used to admire. Just the thought of his annoying face gave me a headache, so I quickly shook it off and pulled off the track suit that was over my shorts and t-shirt. We threw our stuff in a pile by the door and as I turned around and stopped, trying very hard not to stare.

Hinata was stretching with his back to me and I took it all in. The way his skin glowed as he moved about gracefully in each position. His long, smooth legs that I could only imagine what they felt like. Hinata moved to touch his toes and I had to turn away before my imagination go _too_ enthusiastic and I would have a slight _problem_. Instead of standing around like an idiot I did my own stretches, turning my body so that Hinata wasn't completely out of my vision but not the center of it. Tanaka rolled out a bin of volleyballs and leaned against the wall, watching us.

"So, lets see what you two got!" He laughed heartily I watched as Hinata jumped up and down chanting "spike" with a crazy-happy look in his eye. Before I do that, I have to make sure that everything else is good. Last time we played I noticed that Hinata's recieve was weak. So maybe we should work on that.

"Hinata," he hummed happily and looked at me expectantly, right before I crushed his mood. "Let's see your recieve," Hinata puffed out his cheeks unhappily but did as told, as he did I took up a random volleyball and tested it for firmness by slapping it against the ground like it was a basketball. Good. I gripped it tightly as I spun it in my hand and looked up to see Hinata getting in position with his knees bent and arms out at the ready. Good so far. I served and watched closely as Hinata leapt forward to recieve. His form was good but right as the ball was about to connect with his arms, they jerked upwards and the ball bounced up, hitting him in the face.

"Your arms go up too soon! Again."

"Osu!" Hinata jumped up and awaited my next serve. It was better than before but it still needed improvement. We went like this for fifteen minutes and by then Hinata was receiving them perfectly almost every time. I watched as he panted staring up at the ceiling and I stepped under the net with a ball in hand. I got into position and raised my arms up as if to throw a toss.

"Hinata," he looked over and I saw his eyes widen and I threw it, watching as he came up to it with great speed and it was sent flying hard across the other side of the court. Hinata landed on the ground and grinned, staring at his reddening hand. If my tosses can make Hinata smile like that, then I will do everything I can to give him a toss.

* * *

Me and Hinata had been practicing as often as we could. The mornings in the gym, the courtyard at lunch, and the grass behind the school after class ended. Whenever Hinata would recieve properly I would give him a toss and the effect was exhilarating. Slowly as we practiced and became more in sync I began to make the tosses faster and harder, but Hinata did not fail to impress me. Maybe Hinata is the one that can spike my "god-like" toss that cost me my team. Only time could see.

It was the day of our match and Hinata was nervous. Tanaka tried to give him an encouraging speech but it didn't seem to work. Taking my own leap of faith, I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me with big, curious eyes.

"Hey, we can do this. Just trust me to get the toss to you," there was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled and nodded. I felt relieved that I was helping him even though I was a jerk at times, but if it meant that I got to see that smile then I would do anything. The match started and I felt myself relax into the game. Serve, recieve, cover, toss, spike, block. Hinata surprised me with his jumps again, going high enough to block some of Tsukishima's spikes.

For the most of the game we were doing good and I only spiked to Tanaka, in fear that Hinata would freak out and mess up. Not that I didn't have faith in him, I did, but I didn't have faith in myself since I began to toss too quickly for Tanaka. While the other team was getting ready I pulled Hinata close to me and whispered into his ear, completely forgetting for the moment that I had a crush on him.

"I want us to try something. Let's do a quick. Just trust me to get the ball to you fast, okay?"

"Yosh!" We parted and the team served, Tanaka received it and I went to catch it and toss. Hinata sprinted up to one side of the net but Tsukishima was close on him, and I watched in surprise as he quickly changed direction and was jumping on the other side of me ready to spike. I tossed and the sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed through the court as silence spread.

Hinata was smiling at me while holding up his reddened hand. I couldn't help the blush and I looked away to see the other teams shocked and slightly disturbed faces. It was making this awkward. Hinata noticed the tension and asked the million dollar question.

"What?"

"Hinata you…" Sugawara stepped forward with a look of disbelief. "You're eyes were closed the entire time you spiked," now it was my turn to be surprised. I stared at him as we all shouted in disbelief, except for Hinata who just looked at us like we were stupid.

"Well he said to trust him to get the ball to me, if I had my eyes open I would be to worried about where the ball would be and miss," it made sense but to think that he trusted me that much made me feel like I was going to explode with embarrassment. I didn't show it but if I were alone I would probably be rolling on the floor with a face redder than a tomato.

We went back to the game and me and Hinata continued to use our quicks. Neither of us really spoke to each other but we still did great. At the second round Hinata tried something different and at first I was confused but what he said made sense. He was trying to open his eyes while using the quick to pinpoint where to spike to get in-between the blockers hands. The first few times were horrible fails but we slowly adjusted and soon were better than before.

Never did I think that the one I thought as my significant other would also be the one meant for my tosses. It proved to me that this was meant to be and that we were joined together here by fate. Hinata probably didn't realize it but when we did our quick together and scored the point, he would get this look in his eyes that proved to me there was much hope to save him from his torment. I promise to save you

The game ended with us winning and Hinata jumped up as he gave me and Tanaka high-fives. Tanaka lost his shirt some time in the game but none of us really cared. We were welcomed to the team and given our matching track pants and jacket with the school name embroidered on the back. Trying them on, I nodded in approval at the fit but then I saw Hinata posing in it and I cracked a smile. The poses were obscure and only made him more adorable in my mind. The look of excitement on his face was reassuring and at that moment I just wanted to pull him to me and bury my face into his silky hair. The only reason I knew for sure that his hair was silky was because once I got angry and started squeezing his head like a stress ball.

* * *

Me and Hinata were just racing each other to the gym when someone accidentally got in our way and we all collided. We were in an uncomfortable pile with me on the bottom and Hinata sandwiched in between me and the stranger. A Hinata sandwich. I laughed mentally at that and in reality yelled at the guy to get off of us. He got off and while we dusted ourselves off introduced himself.

Said his name was Nishinoya, a second year, and was returning from a suspension and joining back with the volleyball team. Hinata commented on his height and I swear I have never seen a more terrifying midget in my life. After apologizing repeatedly we all continued to the gym but at a walk. Hinata talked with Nishinoya about what position he did and I just watched him from the side. Taking in the way he talks and makes different faces, the way he moved his hands while trying to explain something, and the way he walked with a small bounce in his step when he was happy or excited.

Practice was mostly focused on Nishinoya, a libero as found out from Hinata, and I just stayed on the sidelines observing. As I watched them I noticed a bandage on Hinata's neck that I hadn't noticed before. I wondered what was under it and if it would leave a scar both mentally and emotionally on my dearest Hinata. Although what annoyed me more was that Hinata's attention was focused just on Nishinoya, and no where else. It made me jealous and I angrily practiced in a corner as they all continued talking.

"-but I won't stay unless Asahi comes back," my interest was peeked when I heard that and turned to see Hinata's reaction, to see a disappointed face. I couldn't just leave him like that. I waited until the end of practice before approaching Hinata. Before I could even bring up the topic Hinata was all out with ideas on how to convince Asahi to come back on the team. I was glad that he was determined but also nervous because Hinata seemed very interested in Nishinoya and this ace Asahi, I just hope he didn't fall for either of them.

During break the next day me and Hinata asked around until we found Asahi and called him out. We were both surprised by his height and build, the guy was huge and powerful, no wonder he was the ace. Hinata hid behind me for a moment and I introduced myself, as he did next. After our introductions Hinata began to talk with Asahi more freely and I was pleased to hear all of his passion pour into his voice as he talked about volleyball. Hinata said something that surprised me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"The tosses that Kageyama gives me are the best and as I spike I can see the whole view of the court and it just feels amazing. Don't you think so Asahi-san?" I glanced at Hinata from the corner of my eyes and watched his expressions change as he talked with Asahi. It was quite a sight to see that smile and to hear the passion and confidence he had in his volleyball, it made me want to hug him so badly.

I wasn't sure at first that Hinata had convinced Asahi to join back on the team but when he showed up the next day at practice I felt my pride grow at the fact that my little Hinata was so persuasive.

Practice went well and me and Hinata walked home together in a happy silence. I just watched as Hinata kept making these cute little faces and noises as he thought to himself about who knows what, it made me feel so warm inside to see that expression and how happy he seemed at the moment. I wanted to preserve this moment. Without Hinata noticing I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture. Another picture to add to my growing collection of Hinata. I printed out all of the pictures that I took of him and strung them up in my closet behind all of my clothes so that no one could see them. Sometimes I would just stay up late staring at the pictures and remembering the moments I took them.

We parted ways with a small goodbye and I quickly made my way back home to an empty house again. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I printed out the days worth of photos that I got of Hinata and hung them. I stepped back and surveyed my work. At this rate I would need a second closet by next month to fill with pictures, because I could never put them out in my room since I would never know if one day Hinata comes over.

Dinner was small and lonely like usual except for a picture of Hinata that I put on the table held up by the soy sauce. I chewed methodically as I stared at the picture intently. He looked so happy but that didn't make the bandage and dark circles go away. I continued to think deeply about the possibilities as I did the dishes and washed up for bed. Just who was the one monster that could hurt such a beautiful creature?

I stared at the picture in my hand as I laid in bed. Feeling myself heat up in embarrassment I pulled it to my face and kissed it, feeling like I was some five-year-old girl with a crush. Shaking my head I placed the picture gently by my alarm clock and snuggled into the bed, wondering what kind of adventure tomorrow would be and what I would learn about my beloved. I smiled gently at the image of me and Hinata walking together in comfortable silence replayed in my mind.

Yeah, love was nice.


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata

" _A practice match with Aoba Johsai?" Takeda nodded enthusiastically and I felt my stomach churn. No._

" _When is it?" Daichi stepped forward along with Sugawara. Takeda looked at the paper he was holding before replying._

" _This week friday, be ready because it took a lot for me to get this favor called in! Do your best!" The rest of the team was all pumped up for this but the thought of going to the place I solely avoided by coming here was enough to make me feel like I could be sick._

" _Oh, and they said that the only way they would allow this match is if Kageyama played as setter through the whole game. They wouldn't say why though," Takeda became nervous by the teams curious glares and worried glances at Sugawara. I looked over to Kageyama and saw his eyebrows knit together in anger. What is his relationship with Aoba Johsai?_

We rode the bus to the school. It wasn't long but during the time I sat next to Kageyama and stared out the window. When I woke up this morning I was sick and before I changed I threw up again, losing practically everything I ate today, not like it was much anyways. Lately I've barely had any appetite.

My hands began to fidget when we pulled up in front of the school and it took everything in me to keep a calm face. It felt like everything was going in slow motion but way too soon I was exiting the bus and walking towards their big gym. Upon arriving to the gym someone stepped forward and started calling Kageyama the "king of the court" and acting really rude. I remember Tsukishima calling Kageyama the same thing once but I don't remember the story behind it. I would have thought more about it or asked someone but I was too preoccupied with watching out for Oikawa.

I feared that he would jump out of one of the shadows and take me away from my precious volleyball. Apparently I was acting jumpy because Noya came up to me and patted me hard on the back saying that we were going to do great. I nodded and ended up laughing nervously before I ran towards the bathroom and threw up again. Staring at my puck, I sighed at the fact that it was just bile and acid from my stomach. Another day without getting anything to stay down. I quickly rinsed out my mouth before running out to catch up with the team. We were given a locker room to put our stuff in and me and Kageyama got lockers next to each other.

There gym was way larger than ours and we used one of the courts off to the side. It did nothing to calm my stomach when I saw that Oikawa wasn't there, that just meant he could be waiting somewhere to snatch me up. All of us put on jerseys with numbers on them and soon the match began.

Throughout the first half everything was good. I got to spike often, none of the quicks that we practiced yet though, Kageyama said to save them for later when we got in trouble. What really bothered me though was that the setter Johsai was using wasn't their official setter, because that was Oikawa. Kageyama told the team this before practicing and it worried me that he knew about Oikawa. Had Kageyama been hurt by Oikawa too? The thought gave me a horrible feeling and I did everything I could to focus on the match instead of letting my thoughts go to much much darker places.

I started to get comfortable and relax as we continued to score and progress. We were doing really good. Through our rotation, I am now at the back of the line waiting for the other team to spike when I felt myself being picked up from behind.

"Chibi-chan!" everyone stopped and stared back at me as I was swung around in a bear hug by Oikawa. I tried not to let my anxiety show when he refused to let me go even as an upperclassman started pelting him with volleyballs. He whined and held me up so that the back of my head touched his chin. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered.

"I trust that you will meet me in the bathroom after the match, _Shouyou_ ," I didn't reply as he finally let go and followed the upperclassman to the other side of the court. The team sent me confused glances. Kageyama glared at Oikawa and he just sent him a cheerful smile and wave.

"Good luck Tobio-chan! Shou-chan!" Kageyama looked ready to rip the guys head off and I would love it if he did but we still have the match. He stomped over to me and pulled me towards him like he did in our duel match.

"Lets use the quick in the next round, catch them by surprise," I nodded and felt my spirit lift slightly at the thought of gaining the upper hand to Oikawa in something, especially volleyball. People had started to gather around when Oikawa showed up and as the setter prepared to give his "killer serve", they roared in excitement. It seemed like the whole team tensed up as we awaited the serve, like we were preparing for a beating. I shook myself from my thoughts and hardened my stare as the serve shot across the court to face me head on.

Despite all of the training we did, I failed and the ball rebounded and connected with my chin hard enough to leave a bruise, and to knock me back. There was a sickening crack that radiated in my skull as my head hit the floor. My ears rang for a while as someone helped me to stand back up. I waited until my ears stopped ringing before opening my eyes to see the concerned stares of my team, I guess this is what I deserve for thinking that all would be okay.

"It's okay! I'm alright!" I put on a big smile for the team and they backed off as we prepared for the second serve. They earned a few points from the serves before Nishinoya was able to recieve the toss and get it up in the air.

I cleared my mind of everything as I went up to spike the ball. There were blockers jumping up to block my attack but by the time they were there I had already spiked and earned a point. Me and Kageyama jumped and shouted in excitement. I didn't expect it to go that well, but that surprised look on Oikawa's face fueled my ego. It felt good, especially when we went and earned more points from them with our quick.

We ended up winning the practice match but my excitement was short lived as I took off the jersey and slipped away from the team. I looked around and didn't see anyone looking at me so I slipped into the bathroom, went to the last stall, the one that was extra big, and awaited my punishment. I sat on the toilet seat and stared at my hands in my lap. They were still red from hitting the ball so many times. I clenched them and mentally prepared myself for whatever torture laid ahead.

The door to the bathroom squeaked open and clicked as it was locked. I listened to the footsteps echo. I watched as they stopped in front of my stall and the door opened. Oikawa smiled at me as he stepped in and locked the stall door as well.

"I'm sorry Shou-chan but today we won't be having that much fun. It looks like someone has been a very bad boy," his voice deepened as he spoke and it sent shivers of fear down my spine. Suddenly I was yanked forward by my hair and kicked into the wall. All air escaped from my lungs and I lay on the ground heaving as I tried to regain my breath. "But that doesn't mean you still need your clothes," I was harshly ripped from my clothes and nails scraped into my skin as it was done.

I was pushed down onto my stomach and Oikawa used my shirt as a gag. When I tried to rip it off with my hands, they were pulled behind my back and tied together with something else. My eyes filled with tears as I bit down on the gag. Oikawa's shoe came down hard on my back repeatedly and I felt my lungs compress and the ability to breathe became worse. Apparently bored, I was kicked over on my side and he began to kick me in the stomach with more force than usual. For once in a long time I began to cough harshly and I felt blood fill my mouth as I tried to cough it out, just to make my throat sore.

He kicked and kicked turning my insides into mush. If I hadn't thrown up earlier I would have now. Then he was scratching my chest with his nails, turning the skin raw and bloody. It stung and I couldn't keep the tears in as the pain radiated through my body. Oikawa stopped momentarily before I was pushed back onto my stomach and my arms were twisted painfully behind my back. I screamed into the cloth and bit down at the pain.

"Well, maybe we _do_ have some time for some fun," I screamed and cried into the gag as he lifted my backside so that I was on my knees. When I tried to kick him I received a painful blow to the head, making my vision swim with black. Then the familiar pain of Oikawa's dick up my ass cleared my vision as I began to kick and fight. I don't want this. I don't know why I keep listening to him.

I felt his nails dig into my rear and scratch the skin painfully as he began to pound into me with brute force that ran through my hips. I cried and screamed into the rag and pulled at the restraint on my hands hard enough to start losing circulation in them. As the pain began to overwhelm me I fought less and soon caved in and let myself be pulled into the darkness where the only light was small and could easily be snuffed out if Oikawa wished, but I guess he likes to give me false hopes so that I run back to him again.

I wish someone would save me...


	4. Chapter 4: Kageyama

I felt relief as we won the practice match and since this counted as a game that means that I could tell Hinata, right? I promised myself that after our first game together that I would tell him. When I looked around for my short redhead I didn't find him and worry filled my gut as it dawned on me that the person harassing Hinata could possibly be at this school.

I quickly began to ask the others if they had seen Hinata, but none of them had. Quite a few were worried about why I was asking but I just waved them off, not ready to explain my whole theory, it wasn't my place to tell. The time I spent looking for Hinata wasn't kept track but as it ticked by the team became worried as well as annoyed that Hinata was missing and we all began to search for him.

As I was searching through one of the now deserted halls again I heard a door creak open from behind me. I turned and felt relieved to see Hinata in one piece but there was something wrong. Tears were running down his downturned face and his shoulders were shaking like he was trying to contain sobs. At this moment I knew that what Hinata needed was love, and someone to care for him, someone he could trust fully. I slowly approached him and called out his name quietly as not to draw anyone else's attention.

"Hinata?" His head jerked up and when he saw me he began to furiously rub away the tears and put a smile on his face. Hinata's mouth opened as to greet me but his shoulders still shook and I pulled him to me and held his head with my hand against my chest. He was frozen in my grip.

"It's okay Hinata. I know what is going on," whether it was my words or the fact that I was hugging him, Hinata clung to me like a child and sobbed. My grip tightened when I felt him growing heavier in my arms. We slowly went down until I was sitting on the ground with Hinata folded tightly in my embrace. It made me glad that he was accepting my help but my heart was heavy with the thought of the road ahead of us now.

It wasn't too long before the rest of the team found us, by the sound of Hinata's sobbing no less, but when they did arrive Hinata was already sound asleep with tears staining his face.

"Kageyama, what happened?" I looked up at them with a sad face and shook my head as I gathered Hinata in my arms and picked him up bridal style, his face rolled against my shoulder.

"It's not my place to tell. Hinata is tired, we should just leave," probably shocked by my sympathetic tone of voice they agreed and Sugawara went to fetch Hinata's bag. We all piled onto the bus and I propped up Hinata so that he was leaning into my chest. I sat sideways on the seat and he laid between my legs with his head tucked under my chin and my arms around him. Everyone was giving me looks like I was an alien but I just ignored them.

The one I loved was hurting and that's all I care about right now. The rest of the ride was quiet except for Hinata's occasional snores and mumbling in his sleep. I listened to him and whenever he spoke I tried to listen in to see what he was dreaming about, if he was dreaming about his tormentor, but most of it was nonsense.

"Um, Kageyama?" I looked over at Sugawara who seemed the least confused, "What are you going to do with Hinata, if you don't mind me asking?" I thought a moment before replying with confidence.

"I am going to let him sleepover at my house for the night. It would be rude if I awoke him right now. And besides," I looked out the window, "he needs the rest because tomorrow is going to be a long day," Sugawara seemed to understand what was going on and asked me my address so that they could drop me off at my house instead of having to walk home while carrying Hinata and our stuff. I thanked him and walked towards my house with Hinata snoring peacefully in my arms. At some point he had started drooling on me, but I didn't really mind. Balancing him in one arm, I dug out my set of keys and entered the empty house. I knew it was empty because my mother and father were always out with work.

I took off both of our shoes and left them sitting neatly in the genkan before bringing us to my bedroom. Our stuff was put in a pile in the corner so that we could deal with it later and I tucked Hinata in my bed, I could use the futon tonight. I set up the futon and began to draw a bath before I ran to get a note that sat on my desk and the phone. I called the number and a woman picked up.

"Yes, Hinata speaking?" I explained to Hinata's mother that he fainted from exhaustion and that I was a friend who was going to let him sleepover because I was worried. Once I explained the situation she was more than thankful and I hung up the phone with a sigh.

After a nice long bath I ate some rice balls I made earlier this week and headed to bed. Before I crawled into the futon though I kneeled next to Hinata and pushed the hair out of his face. Kissing his forehead, I mumbled a goodnight and crawled into my own futon, wishing that instead I could sleep with Hinata in my arms.

My worry stuck through as I fell asleep and I had horrible dreams of rejection and cruelty. In one Hinata was being beaten by a faceless man and I was stuck in a net. All I could do was struggle and scream out his name as I watched him bleed and then fall, unmoving. After the man left, the nets slipped off me like noodles and I ran to Hinata's. I was crying and holding him to me promising that it would be okay when his eyes snapped open and he stared at me angrily.

"No, it's not okay. This is all _your_ fault Kageyama! You could have stopped this but you didn't! Look where this got me!" Hinata jabbed his finger into my chest as he stood up and towered over me covered in blood. He sneered and spat in my face. "I _hate_ you Kageyama. And I always, _always_ will. You lost your chance the moment after our eyes met for the first time," I woke up with silent tears running down my face and turned to see Hinata sleeping next to me peacefully.

Apparently at some point in the night he rolled off the bed and onto the futon with me. I smiled and shook my head before draping another blanket over him and leaning back into the pillow to stare at his sleeping face. I wanted to be able to make him smile and go about with a happy life without pain. If it were possible I would give my life to reverse all of the emotional and physical pain he had to suffer.

Sitting there in the silence I thought back to what occurred to me earlier. The man harassing Hinata was someone at Aoba Johsai, but who? Oikawa was overly-friendly to Hinata for sure, and I still don't know how those two know each other, but I can't see him being so cruel despite his shitty attitude. Anyone else on the team wouldn't make sense. I didn't see anyone really paying that much attention to Hinata other than the occasional sneer because he scored a point or whenever he shouted in excitement.

I'm unsure of how long I sat there thinking about it but soon the sun was shining through the window and blinding my eyes. Hinata was still asleep and my stomach was starting to growl, so I decided to get up and make us some breakfast. Nothing important ran through my mind as I prepared breakfast. Padding back and forth through the small kitchen, I kept my focus steered away from the anger in my stomach.

It wasn't just normal anger too. It was burning hatred for those that hurt Hinata. If I ever get the chance I would show them how Hinata feels. I would kill them, slowly and painfully, and just when they thought it was almost over I would bring them back and do it all over again. I'm not sure how Hinata would feel about this, but it would keep him safe from the evil man doing this.

As I began to set the food down at the table I heard some racket from my bedroom. I went up to check when Hinata appeared in the hallway, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning, looking confused and dazed.

"K'geyama?" I gave him a small smile and went back to putting food on the table.

"Good morning, Hinata. Did you sleep okay?" He looked confused still, and stared at the food with a questionable look.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," I knew that he probably was beyond confused at the moment, but right now we needed to eat. I sat down at the table and gestured for him to join me. Hinata didn't move forward and instead stared at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Come on, I made breakfast so we might as well eat it," I watched as he hesitantly nodded and kneeled down to join me. Once he picked up my chopsticks and took up a piece of tamagoyaki I began to eat as well, wanting to make sure that he got something in too. I watched as he picked and nibbled at the food. The most he ate was probably all of the broth from his miso soup, and there wasn't that much at that. I really expected him to eat more, considering how hard he works in volleyball. The only time I ever see him really eat anything is at lunch, and his bento is usually small and filled with octopus weiners.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hmm?" He looked up slowly while chewing a piece of fried tilapia and cocked his head to the side.

"Why don't you take a bath? You seem exhausted and it could probably help," it seemed to take a moment for that to process before he nodded and stood up. I watched him walk around aimlessly for a moment before walking down the hallway. I followed him as he looked at the doors with a determined face. It was as he was walking up and down the halls that I noticed the limp was still there. My mind began to wander to what could have happened yesterday when Hinata called out to me.

"Where is your bathroom?" I walked past him to the door at the end of the hall and opened it.

"Right here, dobe," I smiled at him and he returned it weakly before walking in. I saw him itch the patch on his neck as he closed the door and I began to look around the house for a medical kit. I knew we had one but I just couldn't remember where it was. Suddenly it clicked in my mind and I felt like an idiot. It was in the changing room in the bathroom under the sink.

I slapped myself in the forehead as I thought up a plan on how to get it back. Well he would need some new clothes. I searched through my dresser and found a pair of drawstring pants and a long sleeved shirt that no longer fit me. I hesitated on knocking on the door and instead walked into the changing room and called out to him.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm putting a pair of clothes in here, I'll wash yours for you," I picked up his clothes that lay strung across the floor and froze when I saw the blood staining his underwear. I clenched my fists and breathed deeply to calm myself down. Me raging out would be too much for Hinata to handle.

"Oh, thank you Kageyama," I smiled at the relaxed sound of his voice and tried to focus on that as I grabbed the medical kit.

"Your welcome," exiting the bathroom, I let out a shaky sigh and went to throw Hinata's clothes in the wash, adding some stain remover so that I could erase the blood from my mind. Then again if we want to catch this guy we have to have evidence documented. Earlier in the week while I was doing research on teenagers dealing with abuse I came across how to document the beatings and stories to turn into the police in order to charge the beater with assault. It would mean taking pictures of the wounds and writing down the stories that the assaulted told. If I got Hinata to talk then maybe I could write it down afterwards. And maybe if I asked I could take pictures of his wounds but keep them for later, but then again he probably won't trust me with the pictures. Or I could put all of the evidence on a flashdrive and let him keep it to decide what to do with it?

Yes, I liked the idea.

Back in my bedroom, I put the futon away before sitting on my bed and staring at the medical kit in my hands. I opened it and went through its contents. A roll of bandages, muscle cream, burn cream, bandages, rubbing alcohol, antibacterial ointment, and some other stuff that I've never used before. I kept them in the box and set it next to me before leaning forward with my head in my hands, worrying about the troubles we will face.

The sound of the door shutting snapped me out of my thoughts and I stood up. There was some padding around before I opened the door and looked down the hall. Hinata stared at me and held the side of his neck with one hand. The clothes were huge one him and he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Um, I was wondering if you had any bandages I could use," I waved him closer.

"Yeah, in here," Hinata joined me in the bedroom and I sat down on the bed, while he lingered in the doorway. "Come on, I can help you," his hand shot up but one stayed on his neck.

"No its fine Kageyama, I can do it myself it's no-"

"Hinata," he stared at me with pleading eyes. "I know that someone has been hurting you, so you don't have to hide it," his eyes widened and both of his hands fell to his side and he stared at me in shock and fear.

"How did you…"

"That night that I saw you by the bridge, I could tell. You were limping and I could see you were in pain. But don't worry, I won't hurt you Hinata," I jumped up as Hinata fell to his knees. Now I'm kneeling in front of him and he is staring at me with sad eyes.

"But… I tried so hard to hide it," Hinata sniffed and I hesitantly put my hand on his. I saw him flinch but he didn't pull away. At least he trusts me.

"Is it okay if I see them? Your bruises? I just want to make sure you take care of yourself," Hinata's head dropped and he nodded dully. I pulled him up by his hand and brought him to sit over on the bed. In other situations I would have felt accomplished to get to the hand holding stage but this situation was different.

"Can you take your shirt off?" I kept my voice quiet and I rubbed his knee in encouragement. Hinata just slowly pulled it off and let it fall to the side. I held my breath as I took in his pink chest covered in scratch marks and left raw. His abdomen was black and blue and I saw marks just above his hips that resembled teeth. I just clenched my jaw and took out the pain cream and began to rub it gently on his stomach.

Hinata flinched under my touch at first but slowly relaxed, still tense but at least trusting enough to know I wouldn't hurt him. I rubbed in antibacterial cream on the scratches and bite marks before covering the bites in bandages. The two on his neck and shoulder looked infected so I was extra careful. I checked his back and was happy to just see some bruising, and I rubbed in the cream. After that I took the roll of bandages and began wrapping them around Hinata's chest tightly but not too tight as to hurt him.

"Does anything else hurt, Hinata?" no response. I knew that his hips were hurting because of my research on rape, I made sure to be incredibly informed so that I could do anything and everything Hinata needed.

"No…" he hesitated and I crawled back off the bed to kneel in front of him. Hinata's head was downturned and as I stared at him I noticed his closed eyes and pursed lips. His hands were tightly fisted in the pants he wore, he was overwhelmed by the situation.

"Why…"

"Why what?" I placed my hand on his knee again but Hinata flinched and I pulled back. "What is it Hinata?"

"Why… are you helping me?" I smiled at him sadly and I saw his eyes open and glance over at me, just to look away again.

"Hinata," despite the flinching I took one of his curled up hands in mine and held it firmly between my hands. "I care about you."

"... Like a friend?" I could hear the desperation in his voice, for what I'm unsure, but I shook my head as I pulled his hand towards my face and stared at his eyes. He nervously held my gaze and uncurled his hand so that in clung to mine.

"No," he flinched and went to pull his hand back but I didn't let him, and instead brought it closer to my face to kiss the knuckle gently. "Hinata, I love you."

"..." I saw something in his face that made my stomach churn. His hand went limp in mine and I watched his eyes widen before they rolled back into his skull and he fell back onto the bed.  
"Hinata!"


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata

"Hinata, I love you," _No no no no no no no no! NO!_ I felt my body become weightless as I lost consciousness. I felt like screaming until my lungs gave out. He can't love me! It'll be just like Oikawa. _HE SAID HE LOVED ME!_

Blood.

 _Is this what love looks like?_

Tears, painful, sad tears.

 _Why do I deserve this?_

Unbearable pain.

 _WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? IS THIS WHAT LOVE IS? IS LOVE WANTING TO HURT ANOTHER? IS THAT WHY I IMAGINE OIKAWA BEING KILLED IN HORRIBLE WAYS?  
IS THAT IT?_

Rancid smells from the vomit after being forced to swallow someone's…

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _NO YOU DON'T! I WON'T LET YOU!_

" _ **Hinata, I love yo-"**_

 _SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP!_

" _ **Hinata, I lo-"**_

 _DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!_

 _Just go away._

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _Leave me alone, do you even care?_

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _Liar._

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _Stop saying that, I know it's not true. Why would anyone love trash like me?_

" _ **Hinata, I love you... I love you."**_

 _Why do you keep saying that? Didn't I tell you no?_

I can't stop crying. I can't stop my bleeding heart.

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _Go away Kageyama. You don't know what I've gone through. You shouldn't even know._

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

But I want to be loved.

 _No you don't, love is stupid. You will only get hurt._

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Can't we just give him a chance? Maybe he will be different?

 _Ha! You make me laugh! You're the reason why I'm in charge, because you think everything will be just FINE! Because you and your stupid HOPE that the pain will end! Well newsflash buddy, IT'S NEVER GOING TO END BECAUSE NO ONE CARES!_

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

But what about Kageyama? He said-

 _Fuck what Kageyama said. He just wants in on the action. Don't you find it suspicious that it's only us and Kageyama at_ his house _, and you don't think he will try and take advantage of us? He probably drugged our food! He doesn't care. He is just like everyone else._

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Maybe you are right…

 _I am._

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Maybe we should just give up.

 _Yes, we should. No one wants us anyways._

" _ **Hinata, I love y-"**_

Yeah, because Kageyama doesn't care… right?

 _That's right. He is just like Oikawa._

" _ **Hinata, I lo-"**_

Just like Oikawa…

 _Just like Oikawa. Just like Oikawa._

" _ **Hinata, I-**_

Just like Oika….wa…

 _Yes, that's it. Give in._

" _ **Hinat-"**_

Just like...Oi..ka…

 _Yes, good job. Keep going._

" _ **Hi…"**_

Just... who?

 _Shh, just give in. Let me control. Everything will be safe this way._

" _ **..."**_

What…. was…

 _Ignore that. It's nothing. Just give in. Let me help you._

" _ **...ou."**_

Who..?

 _No, don't listen to that. Everything will be fine. Focus on me, remember?_

" _ **...ve you."**_

But… there…

 _Focus. On. Me._

" _ **...love you."**_

 _NO!_

Yes… help me…

" _ **Hina...ta… I… love you."**_

 _NO YOU DON'T! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE IS A LIAR!_

Kageya...ma… help… me…

" _ **Hinata… I love… you."**_

 _SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP._

Kage...yama...I...want….

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _NO YOU DO NOT YOU DIRTY ROTTEN LIAR!_

Kageyama…. help… me….

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

 _SHUT! UP!_

No… help me.

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Kageyama….

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Will you…

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Help some trash….

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

Like me?

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

….

" _ **Hinata, I love you."**_

… Okay….

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the white of the ceiling in Kageyama's room. I felt someone holding onto my hand with both of theirs. My shirt was put back on and I was tucked under the covers laying in Kageyama's bed.

" _ **Hinata, I love you,"**_ I felt tears come to my eyes. Did he really mean it? Its been so long since someone told me that they loved me. I raised my other hand to my faces as the tears poured out and the sobs escaped me. I was just so happy.

"Hinata? Hinata, what's wrong?" Through the tears I saw Kageyama leaning over me with a concerned face and his eyes…

"Is something hurting? Are you in pain?" I shook my head and squeezed his hand in mine. He returned the squeeze and removed one hand and slowly, hesitantly, brought it up to cup my face. His hands were warm and gentle. Nobody's touched me like this in forever. I leaned into his hand and saw the surprise for a moment cross his face before he smiled at me warmly and brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"...Could you... say it again?" He quirked his eyebrows together a moment before his gazed softened out and all I could see was that sweet smile. Kageyama leaned in closer so that our noses were almost touching and I stared into his eyes in hope.

"I love you… Hinata," I smiled and pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes to relish the moment. I felt so happy, and so… safe. I haven't felt like this in so long that it almost seemed foreign to me at first.

Kageyama pulled away and I sat up, our hands still intertwined. He brought his hand back to my face and wiped away my tears. We sat like that for a while. His hand hesitantly moved into my hair and he combed his finger through it, rubbing his fingers against my scalp in a soothing motion. I leaned into his touch with my eyes closed and just smiled. After a while he stopped and I opened my eyes to see his hardening in a serious look.

"I'm sorry to say this, but can we talk about your… situation?" I felt my stomach tighten and my hands began to twitch. I wanted to feel safe. A thought occurred to me and I felt myself blush in embarrassment. It would make this easier.

"If… if you h-hold me," I glanced over and Kageyama's face and I would have to say that was the very first time I saw him smile like that, it only made me blush harder. He looked so happy.

"Of course," He moved so that he was leaning against the wall with his legs out and I crawled in between them and leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I sighed as he tucked my head under his chin. It felt really really nice. It made me want to cry again because I just felt so happy. But we have something to discuss. I bit my lip nervously.

"So… what do to want to know?" I was hesitant and barely raised my voice, in fear that somehow if I spoke too loudly Oikawa would hear and come barging in to keep me quiet. Kageyama rubbed circles into my arms with his thumbs as he hummed in thought. The buzzing of his throat tickled me and I cracked a smile.

"Could you maybe tell me, who it is that's doing this?" His voice was soft as well and hesitant. I felt myself tense despite the comforting position. I tried to speak but felt my throat tighten as I remembered what Oikawa said if I told anyone. I pressed my face into Kageyama's chest and shook my head. Kageyama put his hand on my head and rubbed it gently. "That's okay. I understand this is hard. Could I ask things about him? Just yes or no questions, because then you aren't actually telling me, right?" I thought about it for a moment. It made sense. I wouldn't actually being vocalizing what has happened because Kageyama would be the one telling _me_ what happened.

"Okay."

"Great," Kageyama's hand began to brush through my hair, back and forth in a calming motion. "Are they older than us?"

"Yes."

"Has this been going on for a long time?"

"... Yes."

"About a year?"

"Yes…" How did he know? Kageyama must have noticed my silence because he explained.

"Last year we met while at a volleyball match. You guys lost but I was impressed by you and really wanted to formally meet you, but I couldn't find you after that. It wasn't until a few months ago when I was looking at school registration forms in an office did I see your form laying out that said you were going to Karasuno. And because I wanted to meet you I came here. It wasn't until after our first day of school that I realized something was wrong and I could tell by how you held yourself and smiled that it happened some time after our volleyball match, because you smiled differently then," I was astonished. I really was that impressive to Kageyama? I smiled and held onto Kageyama's shirt tightly as not to be pulled away. He was really observant too. I'm glad that he chose to follow me, despite how slightly disturbing it seemed.

We were silent for a moment and I felt my heart hammer away as the silence continued. My ear was pressed to Kageyama's chest and I listened to his own quick heart beat. I felt his chest expand as he took each breath and the air blow through my hair as he exhaled.

"Do they go to Karasuno?"

"No."

"Do they go to Aoba Johsai?"

"..." I bit my lip again but harder this time so that I felt pain buzz through my nerves. I wanted to say yes but fear consumed me and I just silently clung to Kageyama.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Did we play against them yesterday?"

"... Yes," I felt my voice give out as the words passed my lips. My fear seemed irrational but I couldn't help it. It was a conditioned response and those don't fade easily.

"Are they a powerful player?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation but my voice continued to get softer. As it did I was pulled closer to Kageyama like he was reassuring me that he was here.

"Do I know them?"

"I... I think so," I stared off into the distance and thought back to when Oikawa called Kageyama by his first name. At least Kageyama wasn't hurt by him.

"Do I like them?" I thought back to when Kageyama was glaring at Oikawa.

"You didn't... seem to," he hummed and began to brush his hand through my hair again. Kageyama didn't ask any more questions but didn't let go of me either. But I was fine with that. I felt content in his arms.

"What... does he do to you? Like, the normal stuff?" I fisted Kageyama's shirt. He sounded hesitant and spoke softly, but I heard the undertone of anger. I thought about it carefully before responding in a near whisper.

"He kicks me a lot, yanks my hair, slaps me, scratches me, sometimes he brings a pocket knife, and he really likes biting me a lot," I spoke slowly. Carefully letting each word pass my lips with traces of fear and anxiety laced in it. "And he... he vi-iolates me... almost every time, and it really hurts," my sentence turned into a sob and I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. Kageyama shushed and cooed to me, mumbling sweet nothings as I struggled to keep from crying.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anymore. I get it," Kageyama hummed a song as I began to calm down and even out my breathing. The sound was soothing and long after I calmed down we still sat in the same position. My shoulder was getting sore from leaning on it and my legs had gone numb but I didn't want to lose this feeling.

It wasn't long before I felt Kageyama's stomach growl and heard him sigh.

"Do you feel up to some lunch, Hinata?" I pulled away slightly to look up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I hadn't eaten much in the past few days because of my loss of appetite but now that I was with Kageyama I felt more relaxed and noticed the pain of hunger in my stomach.

As Kageyama fixed up some lunch I sat at the table, laying my head down on folded arms. I thought about what we talked about and my response. Kageyama loved me, but do I love him? I mean I like him as a person and his tosses give me this rush and I admit that I do feel safer with him around, especially when I know he is physically there. But do I love him?

I've never really thought about him that way but now that I do I can't help but flush in embarrassment. I did always watch Kageyama when no one was looking because I thought that he always looked so confident and sure of himself. He was so amazing, unlike me.

Kageyama walked in with two bowls. He set one in front of my as well as a set of chopsticks. He then sat down with a bowl of his own and we both thanked for the meal and began to eat. There were noodles with eggs, ham and leeks. I ate slowly, savoring the taste of it. It had been a long time since I really ate anything and this was really good.

I heard Kageyama chuckle and when I looked up he was staring at me with that look again and I had to look away. It made me blush and I felt something weird in my stomach. Is this what it feels like to like someone?

"Could I ask you something?" He stopped eating and nodded.

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you love me?" He scratched his head and I saw his cheeks redden. I really wanted to know, because to me I just couldn't understand. To me I was useless and didn't deserve love. To me Kageyama was something amazing that someone like me shouldn't be able to reach.

"Well I'm not really sure," I felt my heart drop a bit. "But I could try." I tried to meet his gaze and when I did I couldn't look away. It was like he was staring into my soul. "When I first saw you all I could see was your smile, and I thought-think that it's beautiful. I think you're beautiful. I love how passionate you are about the things you love. Whenever you look at me I feel this warmth in my stomach. And more than anything I love to see you happy. Your happiness is my happiness. And Hinata," Kageyama reached across the small table as if to ask for my hand and I gave it to him willingly. I liked the feeling of my hand in his. "I will do anything to make you feel safe and happy. Do you feel safe with me?" I gave him a shy smile and nodded.

"Yeah," I watched as a smile grew on his face and it was infectious. I had never seen him smile like that and I had to admit that that smile made me feel nice. I like this smile.

"That's good. I hope it stays that way," he held onto my hand a little longer before letting go and continuing with his lunch. We ate lunch mostly in a comfortable silence, exchanging words every now and then. I convinced Kageyama to let me help him with the dishes so I dried them after he rinsed and washed them off.

"So Hinata, I was wondering..."

"Hm?" I reached up, trying to put the bowls in the cabinet but the shelf was to high and I was standing on my tippy toes.

"Here," Kageyama came up behind me and lifted me up by my waist. I was surprised at first and squeaked as a blush covered my face. I put the bowls away, trying not to think about how nice Kageyama's hand felt against me. He set me back down and I turned to face him to see his face twisted in a frown. "Could I maybe... take some pictures, just a few, of your wounds?" I tensed up in my spot as I stared at him.

"What?" I was confused and a little frightened. What did he mean?

"Just for evidence purposes! Because, if we ever try to arrest this guy, we are going to need evidence that he hurt you Hinata. But I won't if you don't want too! It all depends on what you want," he moved his hands a lot while he talked and I bit my lip again. It was becoming a bad habit of mine. I did want to stop Oikawa. And if to get that meant being slightly uncomfortable, then I would do it.

"No, I'll do it. Just... tell me what to do," Kageyama sighed and ran a hand through his hair before smiling at me.

"I'll go get a camera. You can go and wait in my room, okay?"

"Okay," I followed Kageyama out of the kitchen and went back to his room. I sat on his bed and began to twist the ends of the long T-shirt. I was more than nervous and embarrassed as well. Kageyama walked in holding a camera. He looked embarrassed as well as ashamed.

"How about we just get some of the bruises and bite marks," I nodded and hesitantly pulled my shirt off. I felt my face heat up as I stood up. Kageyama walked closer and began to take pictures. He was very careful and undressed and redressed the wounds. His hand would accidentally brush against me and it only made me feel worse. Is it bad that his touch feels so nice?

"We can stop if I'm making you uncomfortable," his face looked sad as he said it and I shook my head.

"No! Your not making me uncomfortable! It's just... I don't know. I'm just being weird."

"What do you mean?" I wrung my hands as I looked at him.

"It's just that, your hands, your touch, it's really... gentle. And it's making me feel weird. Maybe it's just me that's being weird," I trailed off towards the end but Kageyama sputtered and I looked back to see his face beat red and he was leaning over while covering his mouth.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I reached out to help him but Kageyama moved suddenly and pulled me into a hug. I stood there with my hands up, frozen and confused.

"You're not weird. I promise. What you just said, it... it made me really happy. Is it... a good weird feeling?" I hesitantly grabbed onto him and pressed my red face against his chest.

"Yeah," I felt Kageyama's hands press flat against my back and they made me shiver. He began to move them and soon he was tickling me and I squealed in laughter.

"Noooo!" I tried to run away but he jumped at me and we both fell onto his bed. Kageyama hovered over me smiling.

"Rar," I playfully slapped him.

"Unhand me! Or you will be cursed-gah!" Kageyama went back to tickling me and I squirmed as laughter escaped me and I tried to tell him to stop.

"Nope," he tried tickling me under my arms, where I am _very_ ticklish, and I pressed my arms against my side.

"No, bad Kageyama," I tried to frown at him but he poked my stomach and I let out a squeak and he dived for the kill.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed in between giggle fits as I slapped at Kageyama with weak effort. I haven't laughed like this in forever. Kageyama was laughing too and when I was too out of breath to laugh any more he stopped and flopped down next to me.

"Now I know, Hinata is very ticklish. Proceed with caution, unless you wish to be cursed," I pushed his face to the side.

"Shush! You jerk," I tried to act angry but couldn't keep back my smile and Kageyama rolled onto his side and stared at me.

"I love your laugh," he touched my face and we stared at each other. He brought himself closer to me and I rolled onto my side as well, holding his hand to my face. He brought our faces closer so that our noses were touching. I felt my heart beating faster as his breath hit my lips.

"Can I... kiss you?" I felt my heart skip a beat and the blood rush to my face.

"Y-yes," I closed my eyes and felt Kageyama's other hand pull my waist so we were pressed against each other. I held my breath as his lips met mine. It was just a small kiss at first, and Kageyama pulled back but I wasn't done. I wanted to _feel_ that Kageyama loved me.

Grabbing his face, I pulled Kageyama back into the kiss. He jumped at first but happily kissed back. I felt his tongue brush my lip and I opened my mouth and felt his hand move to the back of my head and tilt it back. His tongue pushed against mine and rubbed the roof of my mouth.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and held onto him tightly. It felt different kissing Kageyama, not like when I kiss Oikawa. Oikawa was always demanding and would bite my lips, and his tongue felt slimy in my mouth. But Kageyama felt nice. It made my stomach feel all tingly and my toes curl. I felt safe with his hands wrapped around my waist and my chest against his.

When he pulled away I opened my eyes with my mouth still slightly ajar. We stared at each other and Kageyama smiled as his hands rubbed circles into my back. I smiled back shyly and put my hands on either side of his face.

"That was my first kiss," I gaped at Kageyama.

"What? Liar, that was not your first kiss. It was too professional," I said the last part in a whisper with a red face but I saw Kageyama smile evilly.

"Huh, what was that Hinata dear? Did I just hear a compliment?" I scoffed and pushed his face away from me in embarrassment.

"Shut up, you heard what I said," he laughed and hugged me to him. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I snuggled in closer and breathed in through my nose smiling. Kageyama smells nice too. He pressed his head in my hair and I swear he was sniffing me too. I just blushed and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You smell really sweet. I like it," I buried my face in his shirt while yelling at him to shut up. I never would have thought Kageyama would be so open. It actually makes me happy. He laughed and kept his face in my hair. I wonder if he likes my hair?

"Hinata, go out with me," my eyes widened and I pushed away from him so I could see his face, it was completely serious.

"Why-what?" He stared at me and said it again. I rolled over and stood up, grabbing my shirt and pulling it on. He couldn't of just said that. It feels just like last time. We laughed, and kissed, and cuddled. He asked me out, I said yes. The next day we hung out at my house and he took my virginity by force. Then my life ended. So does that mean I am still going out with him? What if he finds out and hurts Kageyama? I can't have that happen. Kageyama is my last hope.

"Hinata-"

"No," I said it quietly, with my back to him. I heard rustling as he stood up and walked so he was standing behind me. His presence made me shiver and I held myself.

"Why? Is it because of _him_?" I wanted to say no, wanted to say that I was just not ready but I felt the truth just slip out of me. I guess I really can't hide anything from him.

"Yes," I felt Kageyama coming closer and tensed up as his arms wrapped around me from behind. I felt his chest press into my back and I wanted so badly to relax into him but I didn't want Kageyama to get hurt on my behalf.

"I already said it didn't I? I will protect you, no matter what, because I love you," I began to shake anxiously and I felt my stomach churn familiarly as my throat constricted. I broke from his grip and ran out the door and down the hall. He called after me and I heard him running . I slammed the door to the bathroom shut and dropped to my knees as I lost my lunch. So much for eating something today. It looks like any time I get anxious I throw up.

"Hinata," he softly called out to me and rubbed my back as I hugged the toilet bowl and dry heaved. It hurt so bad and drew tears to my eyes and snot flew from my nose as I threw up again. As I leaned back to catch my breath Kageyama wiped the barf, snot and tears from my face with a cool rag. He put another rag on the back of my neck as I dry heaved again and continued to rub my back. I cried into the bowl and reached out to Kageyama. He took my hand and I gripped it tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry," I spoke in between sobs and dry heaves. I apologised so much and Kageyama just listened to me as I rambled on. I told him about my first time. I told him how much it hurt afterwards. I told him how it went from twice a week to three times to four times and then to every day of the week and when it would happen twice or three times a day and that it hurt to move. That I used my moms pads to hide the bleeding and wore sweaters to hide the hickeys. That I wrote a fake doctors note to get me out of gym for the rest of the year. How I stopped playing volleyball for a while because I would be in so much pain. How I went to the mall with my mother and sister and he was there, and that whenever my mother wasn't looking he would snatch me up and fuck me in the stalls. About how I was forced to give him a blow job. When I couldn't walk right for a whole week. When I stopped eating for a whole month and almost died. When I tried to kill myself with my mother's pills and I only got sick. About how I was sick for a week and when my mother was out or not in the room for a while he would sneak in the house and fuck me in my own bed. When he hit me for the first time. When he kicked me so hard my rib broke but I couldn't go to the hospital. When he was angry that I avoided him for a month and he shoved glass shards into my bottom. About how he started being nice again and I trusted him. How he took me out to see a movie and afterwards brought me to an alley where eight men took turns fucking me and getting me to give them blow jobs while he watched. About whenever I thought about telling someone he would find out and beat me until I was unconscious and then brought me to his house where I stayed for the whole night trapped in the basement. How I had to clean my own blood from the basement floors and walls with no cleaning supplies. How I started playing volleyball again and pushed myself too hard and I was almost sent to the hospital. How I decided to attend Karasuno and he beat me up and raped me. How I saw Kageyama afterwards. About how we went to Aoba Johsai and he beat me up in the bathroom, saying that he wouldn't rape me, but did anyways. How I couldn't remember what happened after that. How he told me that if I ever told anyone or even thought about it he would sell me and come to visit me as often as he could. How he promised that I only got the really twisted ones. How I would have to dress up and seduce people. About the time that he made we wear many different slutty female outfits and that if I didn't seduce him with each outfit that I wore that he would hurt Natsu. How I seduced him and was forced to act as if I enjoyed the rape. How he threatened to hurt Natsu if it didn't seem real. How I couldn't cry even though I wanted to. How I had to come down on him. How he started using sex toys. How disgusted I was when I realized that some of them felt really good. How I started hurting myself because I felt worthless. How he made me fuck myself with the toys while he recorded it, and that I had to enjoy it. How disgusting I felt when I realized that the toys felt really good. How he threatened me with the tape. How I destroyed the tape and he nearly strangled me. How he kept getting me to come back to him. How he visited me at school and fucked me in the boys bathroom until my legs wouldn't work without pain shooting through them. How disgusting I felt. How hopeless I felt. How much I hated myself. How happy I was when Kageyama said he loved me. How I didn't want to lose him. How I just wanted to die.

"Oh Hinata," Kageyama hugged me to him and cried. Telling _me_ that _he_ was sorry. I wanted to cry with him but all my tears were gone. I hugged him as he cried and his face was buried against my neck. I consoled him as he cried for me and felt something flicker within me. I felt useful as I held Kageyama. I felt a small smile pull the corner of my mouth up. Right now, right here, I felt like I had a purpose. That I would protect Kageyama from these evils, because I knew that Oikawa new. I'm not sure how he knew but I know he did. I knew that Oikawa would threaten to hurt Kageyama. So I would do whatever he asked, if it was for Kageyama. Because Kageyama made me feel safe. He made me feel useful. He made me feel loved.

I felt my heart growing heavy at what I would have to endure to save Kageyama. How many times would I be hurt today? Tomorrow? How much would I have to do to see Kageyama smile like that again? How much would I have to hide, to make Kageyama believe I was okay? To make Kageyama hold me like that again? To kiss me like that again? To trust me with his toss?

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," Kageyama pressed kisses to my face as his tears continued to fall. I felt heat bloom and spread through my body with each small kiss he placed on my face. He leaned his forehead against mine and stared at me with sad eyes. "I will save you," he rubbed my cheek with his thumb as he held my face.

"And I'll save you," I whispered it softly and closed my eyes as I leaned against Kageyama. I wasn't sure if he heard me because he continued to say my name and place kisses on my face and repeat that line. _"I will save you."_

* * *

"So what are you doing with the pictures?" My head rested on top of his as I held him around the shoulders while he sat at the computer downloading the pictures to the computer.

"Well I was thinking of putting them all on this flash drive as well as documents involving everything you told me, does that sound good?"

"Hm," I nodded on his head and watched as he moved the pictures to a flashdrive. The pictures looked gruesome and I couldn't picture them as being on my body. He opened a word document and began typing. I read as he typed and we discussed what would go in it. I pointed out some mistakes and filled in some blanks but most of it was dead on and accurate.

"Ah," I moved as Kageyama stood up and stretched. I watched him and when he was done stretching I took his hand. I liked holding hands, even though it made my face red in embarrassment. Although I probably wouldn't be able to hold his hand around other people, I would be to nervous too. Kageyama's question from earlier popped in my head, but I still didn't know what to say.

"Could I think about my answer, Kageyama?" He looked at me for a moment before realization hit and he squeezed my hand, giving me a small smile.

"Of course," I returned his smile with effort. I just wanted to go home and sleep now. Out of instinct I yawned and slapped myself on the face lightly to stay awake. Kageyama laughed and I shot him a look even though my cheeks grew red.

"You going to get ready to leave, or do you want to stay tonight as well?" I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight with Kageyama by me because I still needed to figure out what it was that I felt for him.

"I think I should get home," he smiled sadly but helped me gather my things. He had washed all of my clothes, including my school uniform, and I thanked him. We exchanged phone numbers and as Kageyama stood at the exit to say goodbye I motioned for him to lean down. He did and I quickly kissed his cheek and ran out, yelling goodbye as I left.

My cheeks were burning red as I walked down the road and I clutched my bag to me. Me and Kageyama, boyfriends, lovers or best friends? The first two were basically the same thing and I wasn't sure what to say about them but I definitely agreed on the last one. I tried to imagine Kageyama with anyone else and it just made my stomach go all weird. The image disappeared from my mind and I poked myself on the nose and crossed my eyes, mumbling "weirdo."

As I giggled to myself, I got this feeling that I was being watched and looked around. No one there. I shrugged, thinking that it was my imagination or a bird and continued the walk. As I neared the cross roads I got the feeling again but before I could look I felt pain errupt from the back of my head and I fell to my knees, black swirling in my vision.

"Kage…" I tried to call for Kageyama but black covered my vision and I was out. All I could feel was the numbing pain and all I could think was that Kageyama was safe, and as long as he was I would be okay. Right?

* * *

 **Hi all! Okay so if you are confused, don't be. In the first part of the chapter it was basically the hopeful side and the dark side of Hinata fighting against each other to decide if they trust Kageyama. Hope won, obviously.**

 **ALSO! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY OR ELSE I WILL NOT UPDATE  
THIS IS AN ORDER FROM NEKO-SAN**

 **Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6: Kageyama

was smiling to myself as I cleaned up the house. It felt like some weight was lifted off my shoulders and I had a warm feeling in my stomach. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing, since I set the volume on high in case Hinata called, and ran towards my room to get it. Hinata's number was displayed on it and I felt my smile grow.

"Hello Hinata, what is-" there was the sound of a muffled cry that stopped me and I felt my eyes widen and my grip on the phone tighten.

"Well looks like _someone_ has been quite a blabber mouth. Wouldn't you agree Hina-chan?" I heard the soft sobs that echoed in my ears.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the hell away from Hinata," I growled and slammed my fist down on my desk. I heard the man sigh. He sounded familiar.

"Eeeh, your such a party pooper. I like playing with Hina-chan. And I think he likes it too, don't you Hina-chan?" Hinata's scream rattled my brain and I felt angry tears forming in my eyes as I clenched my teeth. When I find this guy I am not going to hold back one bit.

"Bastard! If you harm another hair on his head I'll-" I was cut off by a pained cry.

"Whoops, sorry didn't hear you there. I was too busy fucking your precious ginger," I was beyond pissed now and was about to explode. I felt angry tears run down my face.

"You get away from him right fucking now! I've got proof now that you've done this and when I turn it into the police you can no longer hurt him. What about that bastard?" I heard a laugh and was taken aback. It was a full on belly laugh that made me clench my teeth so hard my jaw began to ache.

"You amuse me. The police? Ha! They won't see me coming, yes sirree. And to make it easier I've got Hinata wrapped right around my finger. Yup! This little slut," there was a sound of skin hitting skin followed by a whimper, "will do whatever the hell I tell him to do. Heck I could probably get him to lie to the police about this, or better yet, sell himself to a whore house!" There were no words to describe how I was feeling. My face was hot in anger and my fingernails were almost drawing blood from my fists being so tight. If I could I would end this guy right here right now.

"Do not _ever_ talk about Hinata that way! You disgusting bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" I meant it rhetorically and he laughed.

"Who am I? Well _Kageyama Tobio,_ I am just the most powerful setter you will ever meet. Isn't that right, Chibi-chan?" Now I was silent. No. This couldn't be. What. The. Hell. This just... What?

"Oikawa?" I said in disbelief.

"The one and only, Tobio-chan! And you won't tell a single soul about this."

"And why the fuck won't I? I could be calling the police right now," I wasn't and he probably knew it. I can't believe how stupid I was! I should have realized it was Oikawa! There was an ear splitting scream that made me pull the phone away.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" There was a deafening sound followed by a cracking noise.

"HINATA!" I growled. That bastard! "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" I was scrambling around for the phone when I heard Oikawa's breath in my ear.

"I would love too, under one condition."

"What?" I snapped, still looking for the phone.

"You take all of the evidence on that flash drive, you know which one, and destroy it. Then I will promise to never hurt Hinata again, as long as you keep up your end of the deal," I was tempted to just call the police but the sound of Hinata's sobbing made me hesitate. If he leaves Hinata alone then we can always redocument the evidence safely. But then he might find out again. How did he even know about it? He probably got it out of Hinata.

"Fine," I went and got the flash drive and a hammer.

"Put it on speaker phone. I want to hear it being destroyed," I clenched my jaw and did as instructed. This is for Hinata.

I set the flash drive on the ground. As I raised the hammer I felt my face contort. I closed my eyes as the hammer came down with a helpless crunch. I continued to smash it until it was in tiny pieces. I stared at the mess and felt tears pouring down my face. I felt so defeated.

"Good. Now I suggest you come and get little Hinata. He's in no shape to get anywhere on his own. Ta-Ta!" The call ended with a crackling noise and I was already running out the door, my shoes barely pulled on.

Oikawa may not have told me where he was but I had a very good idea where he would have been. My lungs burned as I continued running at full speed. My body wasn't used to it and it took all of my willpower to keep myself from slowing down. My eyes watered at the pain that ran through my muscles but I kept it in. I have no right to cry over something so insignificant.

I took a sharp turn and practically flew down the steep hill by the bridge. Out of breath and body growing heavy, I stopped and caught my breath before turning towards the scene. It made me want to cry but I toughened up and went to Hinata's aid.

There were red welts forming on his back and claw marks on his backside and thighs. There was blood splattered in multiple places and I could barely see Hinata breathing. As I crouched down next to him I noticed his phone smashed into pieces a little bit from where he lay. Looking at him like this broke my heart.

There was a long gash on his cheek that mixed with his tears, his eyes stared of into the distance with a glazed look. Covering his neck and collarbone were red marks that were, I hate to say it, hickies. I held back a choked sob as I looked at his chest. Carved into his chest and spilling with blood was an ugly word. " _Slut_ ". I took Hinata's limp outstretched hand and held it to my face.

I kissed his palm and took a moment to contain myself before looking at the rest of the damage. There were multiple minor cuts all over the insides of his wrists as if he cut himself and the thought that he probably did crushed me even more. Covering his black and blue stomach were red gashes dripping with blood, but not deep enough to do much damage. Then there were his thighs. They were covered in hickeys and hand marks. There was also disgusting white liquid and blood dripping out between his thighs and I felt my heart crumble.

Taking off my shirt, I sat Hinata up gently and pulled it over him. It was big and covered most of him. I looked around and saw his bag laying in the grass. I pulled a pair of his sweat pants oit and helped put them on him. Hinata just sort of stared off. Whenever I asked him to do something so that I could dress or pick him up he just did it without any reply. I asked how he was feeling and he just turned away.

He didn't fight me as I picked him up like I did the day before. When I asked he put his arms around my neck and leaned into my shoulder heavily. He was shaking like a leaf and I knew that he wouldn't be able to go home like this. We walked quietly back to my house, and once we got there I brought Hinata to the bathroom before putting his stuff back in my room.

Back in the bathroom I drew a bath and asked Hinata if he needed help getting clean. He didn't respond but undressed and sat down on the stool with his shoulders hunched in as if waiting. I took off my clothes as well and decided that I might as well get cleaned too.

I washed myself quickly before cleaning Hinata off carefully. His shoulders shook the whole time and I made sure to tell him everything that I was going to do before I did it. He never said anything or really showed any sign that he heard me but I didn't get aggravated about it. As I scrubbed his scalp with shampoo he finally spoke, but in a broken whisper that I had to strain my ears in order to hear.

"Do you hate me now?" I was simply astonished by this statement and it made me tremble.

"Of course not, Hinata. I love you, okay? Don't you forget that. I will always be here for you," He didn't say anything after that but his shaking slowly stopped and I rinsed him off before we both stepped into the bath. We sat there sitting side by side and just when I was about to ask Hinata something he moved closer to me so that he was leaning against my chest with his hand pressed flat against my sternum. I was surprised at first but then wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his. Neither of us talked. Neither of us moved. We just sat there, holding onto each other for dear life.

We didn't get out until our skin was pale and prunny. I brought out some more clothes for us both and Hinata struggled to get the pants on. I helped him in them before finishing drying his spiky hair off. He just sat there limply as I took out the med kit and began to treat his new wounds. I asked what hurt and he just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his lap. While putting a patch on his face I saw him begin to scratch the cuts on his wrists from the corner of my eyes.

"Hinata," I grabbed his hands and held them gently in mine. His eyes stared in my direction but seemed like he was looking through me and not at me. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you any more," I kissed both of his knuckles. "I promise on my life."

"Okay…" Hinata breathed out the word before squeezing my hands slightly. I smiled at him sadly and went back to work. I was beginning to wrap the cuts on his wrists when he spoke up again.

"He hit me with a belt," I froze and my hands shook, I couldn't look up at him. "And he made me cut myself with the knife. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt you too," Hinata began to cry and I hugged him to me, feeling like crying again.

"It's okay, we're both safe now. You don't have to worry anymore, I'm here," he clung to me and I would have rubbed his back but it was covered in welts. I decided to brush my hand through his hair again. That seemed to calm him down the best.

"Yes," I heard him speak and then paused.

"Yes what?"

"I… I want to… go out w-with you," I paused my brushing of his hair and he leaned back to look at me, really look at me. His eyes were back in focus and he stared at me desperately. I brought a hand up to his face and smiled.

"I would love that," he cracked a small smile and pressed our noses together.

"So does that make me your boyfriend?" he said it quietly but I still noticed the teasing undertone and I pulled back, kissing his nose.

"Yes, you're my boyfriend, silly," he laughed breathily and pulled me against him in a hug. I instantly hugged him back.

"I think I might love you too," he spoke quietly in my shoulder but I still heard it and I kissed his head. Smiling into his hair I felt Hinata nuzzle my neck and I chuckled.

"That tickles, _boyfriend_ ," I heard Hinata giggle and he pulled back with a small smile on his red face. I leaned towards his face and saw him close his eyes as I gave him a small kiss. I wrapped up the rest of his arms and put patches on the welts on his back. He took some pain medicine and put on a big sweater I grabbed for him. I fixed up dinner as Hinata sat at the table quietly with a sad face. I hated seeing him like that but today had been hard for the both of us. We ate a simple stir fry quietly. I sat closer to Hinata and our knees were pressed against each other under the table.

After we did dishes, Hinata insisted on helping again, we went to my room to go to bed. Hinata went straight for the bed and climbed in. I went to the closet and pulled out the futon. Hinata watched as I laid it out. I went to the lightswitch and smiled at him.

"Goodnight," he just stared at me as I flicked it off and got into the futon. I heard shuffling of sheets and my blanket was lifted off. "What the-" Hinata crawled into the futon next to me and I could just make out his face. I rolled over on my side and he crawled closer, sticking his head under my chin and resting it against my chest. I felt him grab my shirt in his hands and I just laid there in shock. I was not expecting this. So I rolled with it and wrapped my arms around Hinata, pulling him closer to me and I heard a hum come from Hinata as he snuggled against me.

I guess sometimes things turn out just right.

* * *

Hinata ended up staying at my house the whole weekend and into Monday. He used my phone to call his house and said that his mother was fine with it. The night before I made us both lunches and Hinata sat on the counter and watched me work. He complained that I was putting too many vegetables in it but when I said that he wouldn't get any more cuddling time he quickly stopped and it made me chuckle. His face grew really red after that and he pretended to be mad at me for the rest of the time I made the lunches.

We walked to school together and Hinata clung to my arm for most of the walk there, but once we neared the school he let go. He told me that he wasn't ready yet to let the others know and I was fine with that.

I had made sure that we left extra early so that we could change first with no one else around, to make sure no one saw Hinata's wounds. Before we left this morning I changed them and we both decided to wrap his neck up in bandages to hide all of the hickeys. We changed and went down to the gym to wait for every one else to arrive.

When they did arrive and we entered the gym to go practice it was quieter than it usually would be. Hinata didn't say anything and stuck close to me with his head turned down. I told him that he didn't have to pretend everything was okay, because I would tell everyone else to lay off. I saw Noya run up to slap Hinata on the back and I caught his hand making his eyes go wide as I glared at him.

"Hinata is not having a good day so I suggest that you don't do that," I spoke softly but it was hard and slightly threatening. I let go of his hand and he just stood there. I turned back and saw the whole team staring at me. I glared at them all, and I mean everyone. I met all of their eyes with one hard glare.

"I would suggest that _all of you_ lay off of Hinata for the time being, understand?" I saw a few nod their heads and Sugawara started walking towards Hinata. I watched as Hinata looked up, saw Sugawara, and dashed towards me. He hid behind my back and I felt him clinging to my shirt, shaking.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Please, tell us," Sugawara spoke desperately and I heard Hinata whisper to me.

"Hinata says he doesn't want to. He wants you to all act like nothing is different," Noya stepped forward with his arms crossed.

"And why are _you_ so special, Kageyama? You're the one that's always on Hinata like a bully, why should we trust you?" I opened my mouth but didn't have time to speak as someone spoke up.

"Because I trust Kageyama. I don't really trust all of you…." the others looked shocked at what Hinata just said and it did strike something in me, but it felt good to be something special to Hinata. I felt him let go of my shirt as he came out from behind me, head held high. All of their faces stayed in shock as they took in all of the bandages covering Hinata. I saw Hinata's fingers twitch and knew what that meant. He was scared.

"Hinata… what happened? Are you okay?" Sugawara and the others started asking questions and didn't notice when he flinched back. I set my jaw and stepped forward, putting my arm in front of Hinata.

"I said, leave him _alone_ ," they stopped their questions and I saw some of them looked pissed and the others looked worried. I felt Hinata tug on my shirt and when I looked back at him he was already walking for the door. I followed him and before I shut the door I looked back at the others. "And don't even think about eavesdropping," I closed the door and looked at Hinata, whose back was facing me.

"Hinata…" he turned with his head down and walked into my open arms. I hugged him tightly as he clung to my shirt shaking. He wasn't crying but he was still scared.

"That was… terrifying," I pet his hair.

"I know. You did good. I think they understand," I felt him nod into my shoulder and I leaned my head against his. We stood there until Hinata stopped shaking and was ready to go back in. The team was in a circle off to the side and when we stepped in they all looked at us. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Can you toss to me for a while?" he still spoke softly, I think his throat was still sore, and I nodded.

"Sure," he waited while I went and rolled out the bin of volleyballs. When I came out Sugawara was waiting for me and the rest of the team was standing off to the side still.

"Kageyama, what is this about? Is this about what happened Friday? Why is Hinata covered in bandages?" I shook my head.

"It's not my place to tell, and Hinata says he isn't ready to tell you yet. He says you all will react violently and he doesn't want that. He's already been apart of enough violence as it is," I walked away without another word and took up a ball. "Hinata," he looked up and I saw a small spark in his eyes as well as a smile beginning to form. We both got up into place and Hinata ran up, albeitly a lot slower due to his hips, and jumped up. I aimed the toss and got it right to his palm as he spiked and the sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed in the gym.

"Again," Hinata sent me a smile, a genuine one, and went back to his place as I picked up another ball. While we worked the others slowly began to practice as well. They kept sending us weird looks but I ignored them. They all listened to what I said and stayed away from Hinata. As practice neared the end me and Hinata went up first and I stood on guard as Hinata changed. It was a good thing too because Sugawara came up a little after we did.

"Let me through Kageyama, I have to change," I stayed in front of the door with my arms crossed.

"Not until Hinata is finished," I saw Sugawara frown and his eyebrows moved into a V-like shape.

"I'm your senior, now move," I didn't move.

"Not until Hinata is finished," I saw that he was getting annoyed but his eyes also shone with concern.

"Kageyama please, tell me what is going on. I want to help, I promise I won't tell the others. Is Hinata in some sort of trouble? Did someone do that to him?" He was becoming frantic. I uncrossed my arms and put one on his shoulder and he stopped.

"It's not my place to tell. So please wait until Hinata is ready," he nodded his head in defeat and stepped off to the side and waited. Hinata knocked on the door and I moved out of the way as he opened it.

"I'm ready, _boyfriend_ ," I smiled as he stuck his tongue out at me. Sugawara cleared his throat and Hinata froze, slowly turning to face the other setter. He took a step back towards me before hiding behind my back again. I saw Sugawara smile.

"So is that what's going on? You two are dating?" I nodded and felt Hinata press himself against my back, holding onto my shirt. Sugawara shook his head before putting a finger up to his lips.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others," he went into the club room and only when the the door closed did Hinata come out from behind my back. I felt his hand slip into mine and I squeezed it before we walked down the stairs and headed to class.

No one in class asked why Hinata was in bandages. No one seemed to care. Each lesson seemed to drag by and I wanted so badly to look back and watch Hinata to make sure he was okay but I would get yelled at by the teacher. When lunch came around me and Hinata sat under a desolate tree and ate together. He leaned into my shoulder as he ate and I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

Hinata still only picked at his food but I got him to get in some protein and vegetables. I even had to use the threat of no cuddles if he didn't eat his vegetables. He didn't take it seriously at first, so when I scooted away and wouldn't let him lean against me he ate his vegetables, mumbling something about a "mean boyfriend" so I kissed him on the cheek and said;

"Am I a mean boyfriend now?" Hinata of course blushed and then pulled his hood over his head and wouldn't look at me until I started tickling him. It was nice to just tease him for a while and be together without any worry.

After school at practice everyone still gave me those weird looks, excluding Sugawara who went over to some of the ones staring and telling them that staring wasn't nice and if they continued he would make them run laps. So people stopped staring and practice went on as normally as it could. Hinata still didn't show any emotions around the others, because he was scared, and I was okay with it. At least he can have some time with me so he can relax. We left early again and when Daichi tried to stop us Sugawara let us go and I nodded my head to him in thanks.

As we walked home, Hinata wrapped his arms around mine and hung onto me. Whenever we weren't talking he would get this blank look on his face and I knew that he was probably thinking about Oikawa. I sure as hell wanted to teach that asshole a lesson but Hinata said that I shouldn't because he didn't want me to get hurt to.

Hinata didn't take the turn to his house and we stayed at my house for a while, sitting together and watching TV. I walked him all the way home even though he said he would be okay and before he entered his home I pulled him to me and we shared a deep kiss.

On the walk back I thought about today and about the weekend. I should definitely redocument what he told me and use the pictures again, because I never deleted them from the camera, but I should also ask Hinata if we can get new pictures of his most recent wounds. We would need to talk about it face to face before deciding what to do this time.

I sure hope that Oikawa keeps his word. And I hope even more that he doesn't find out that we are re-documenting the evidence for our case. As soon as I get the okay from Hinata I am submitting the evidence to the police, no matter what Oikawa might say.

* * *

 **Hello everybody! I was very happy to see your reviews and I tried to add a little extra for all of you wonderful fans.**

 **And since most of you did review I am going to ask for you to review again.**

 **BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER AND IF YOU WANT CHAPTERS SOONER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **I love all of you~**

 **Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata

"Kageyama?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at me and I slowly stopped walking. I had been getting colder lately and the fall was setting in so I wore a thick scarf and gloves.

"Could I stay at your house for a while?" I saw him smile sweetly out of the corner of my eyes. Kageyama rested his hand on mine where it held to the bike handle bars.

"Of course you can, my doors are always open for you. Does your mom know?" I nodded. I had told her this morning because I still haven't gotten a new phone yet and she said that it was fine and I could stay as long as I wanted. I've been staying after school and club with Kageyama almost constantly and my mom seemed to understand that I was having a hard time.

Kageyama took the bike from me and we continued on the walk. I hugged myself and shivered as the wind picked up. I still haven't been able to get much food down but at least I wasn't throwing all of it up. I still did throw up though and it had just started affecting me recently. I had lost a lot of weight and all of my ribs were visible. My eyes were sunken in and my skin was paler. The wounds were still healing but slower than usual and they bled a lot more.

Usually during lunch Kageyama changed my bandages and then we ate together under a tree. The team hasn't asked me why I was covered in bandages or why I wasn't as happy as before, and I was glad they didn't. Kageyama told them that I was having a rough time and they should lay off. I still practiced hard though, despite how tired and painful it was.

I kept my scarf on after we got to Kageyama's house and he left the bike outside the door. He usually walks me home half way before I bike the rest of the trail.

"Tea?" I nodded and he went into the kitchen. I walked to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. After laying there for a moment, I shivered and went to Kageyama's closet. I pulled down one of his sweaters and pulled it over me. It was a turtleneck and it covered my face. I rolled it down a bit and didn't bother to roll up the long sleeves. I like them long. I went to close the closet when I noticed something through the clothes. I tilted my head, turned on the light and pushed the clothes out of the way, just to freeze and stare.

What. The. Fuck.

"I made us some chamomile- what are you looking at?" I heard the guilt in his voice. The cups clinked as he set them on the table and I didn't look away from the closet. It was covered and I mean _covered_ in pictures of me. Some from far away some from up close. I felt Kageyama standing behind him and I cleared my throat, face red in embarrassment.

"Why do you have so many pictures of me?" My voice squeaked as I spoke and I hugged myself again. I heard Kageyama chuckle nervously.

"Well... I did say that I liked you for a while. I guess I got a little out of hand. Does it bother you? Do you want me to get rid of them?" I could hear in his voice how sad that would make him and instead of saying anything I looped my arm through his and leaned against his shoulder, still beat red.

"Weird aside it actually makes me feel kind of... happy? I guess because it shows me how much you care about me," I trailed off as I continued staring at the pictures, noticing that in one of them I was standing on the court all alone holding a volleyball with a distant look on my face. I touched it, remembering that day.

"You really like it?" I continued staring at the picture, still holding onto Kageyama's arm.

"Yeah..." That day had been really hard for me. It was the second day of school and after everyone left practice I snuck in. Me and Kageyama had already said goodbye and I thought he had gone home. Apparently not. I remember that day clearly. I was practicing really hard and kept on moving my hips the wrong way, causing horrible pain each time. I did horribly because whenever I tried to do any of the moves correctly I would be in immense pain. At one point while running up to pretend to do a spike I went to jump up when pain flared through my legs and I dropped to the ground. I cried as I had laid on the floor like a ragdoll and I felt so hopeless and useless. I almost went home and cut but I ended up getting distracted by Natsu winning that she wanted to play.

"Well, how about we go back to work on that thing we were talking about. Okay?" I nodded and watched as he closed the closet, hiding the pictures away again. Yesterday we took the new pictures of my still healing wounds, the hickies have yet to disappear too, and put them on a new flash drive. We both swore not to tell anyone about it, because neither of us knew how Oikawa found out so fast.

I went to his desk where a laptop sat and took the spot in the chair for the first time. Today I was going to be describing the first time Oikawa hurt me and as many other times I could remember. The whole time I typed my hands shook and I had to stop every now and then to get up and calm down. Kageyama was there the whole time reassuring me and giving me little kisses of encouragement.

Whenever I kept pushing myself despite the fact that I was scared out of my witts, Kageyama would pull the chair from the table and kneel in front of me with my hands in his and would just talk to me until I relaxed and stopped twitching as much.

I was there for four hours writing and since it was Friday night again I called my mom to ask if I could stay over again, in fear that I would be attacked like last week again. She said that it was fine but I heard the concern in her voice. Lately I had been spending more time with Kageyama than with them because I didn't feel safe in my own house. I had been eating less still and sleeping less due to nightmares and paranoia and it was really concerning my mom but I would ignore her whenever she asked.

After dinner me and Kageyama cuddled together on his couch for a movie. I chose the movie _The Cat Returns_ because apparently Kageyama had never heard of studio Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. Last year at Christmas I got the whole set of studio Gibli movies and I planned on watching all of them with Kageyama this weekend. Even if it meant we would sit on the couch for hours. I liked sitting all cuddled up against Kageyama, it felt nice.

Next we watched _Grave of the Fireflies_ and we both ended up in tears, even though Kageyama tried to hide it at first. He went to make us some popcorn and I chose the next movie. As I was putting in _My Neighbor Totoro_ there was a knock on the door. I looked up but didn't move. I didn't want to.

"I'll get it," I watched Kageyama move from the kitchen to the hall and I tried to listen as he opened the door. Some talking and then he was back with a box in his hands and a frown on his face. I stood up as he moved towards me.

"What is it?" He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. We both stared at the box. It had no return address and was for Kageyama. "Should you open it?"

"Might as well," he got a box cutter and cut the tape that sealed the sides before opening it. We looked through the foam packing peanuts and found a CD. It had writing on it that said "just in case" written in black sharpie. We gave each other a look and Kageyama went to get the laptop. We put the CD in and a screen popped up with a play button. We put it on full screen and hit play. It was black for a second before we heard someone speak.

 _"Now remember, make it look real. Or it's your sister that gets it next,"_ my eyes widened and I put a hand on my mouth. I tried to stop the video but the button didn't work. The screen changed and it was a shot of a room. Oikawa sat on a couch and I stood off to the side in a very exposing maid costume. Kageyama was sitting there with wide eyes and he shook with anger. I tried to stop the video.

 _"Yes, Master,"_ we watched as I walked up to Oikawa, swishing my hips and pulling off my frilly gloves with my teeth. I hated this the most. I straddled Oikawa's lap and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. In real time I was crying in frustration as I continued to try and stop the video. It wouldn't eject the disk.

 _"Oh, Master,"_ hearing myself moan that way made me gag and I tried to keep my gaze from the screen, but I couldn't help but remember it. I didn't need to watch to know that I was in between his legs, sucking him off. I didn't need to watch as I prepared myself while moaning and rubbing against him, acting like a whore. Hearing me call out "Master" in a sultry voice as I came down on him made me want to scream and I picked the computer up before throwing it at the wall and watching it break and the screen went black.

I huffed as I stood there before my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, hugging myself as I shook. Kageyama's arms wrapped around me and I turned to lean into him. He mumbled to me that it would be okay. That I wouldn't have to watch it again. That we could use it in our case against Oikawa. I felt like nothing more than a useless whore.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama's hand brushed through my hair and he spoke softly.

"What for? The video wasn't your fault," I grabbed onto his shirt as I pulled him closer to me.

"I'm sorry for breaking your computer," I heard him chuckle and I looked up at him to see his eyes staring at me.

"Don't worry about it. My parents will be happy that heap of junk is gone. They've wanted me to get rid of it for a long time now. It's alright," I just nodded dully and put my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a few more minutes before moving back to the couch with the popcorn and some drinks and I started _My Neighbor Totoro_ with a small, sad smile.

"I think you'll like this one."

"I don't doubt it," I heard the smile in his voice and it helped me relax back into him. Without realizing it we moved in a different position as the movie continued. I was laying in between his legs with my head rested on his chest and my arms around his middle while he held onto me and played with my hair, all the while watching the movie. We didn't stop it as the credits rolled by and I began to sing along to it quietly. Kageyama stopped playing with my hair and just listened as I sang.

"I like listening to you sing," he kissed my forehead and I yawned, snuggling back against him and ready to go to sleep. Kageyama began to move under me and I whined. "Come on, we need to clean up before going to bed," I sighed but helped him clean up.

I changed out of my pants into a pair of comfy shorts and took my shirt off but kept Kageyama's sweater on. It was comfy and smelled like him. I brushed my teeth and stared at my gaunty figure.

There were heavy bags under my eyes from lack of iron and my cheeks were less full due to loss of fat. Lately Kageyama has been getting me to eat more but it seemed to go right through me without letting my body absorb the nutrients. We talked about getting vitamins for me but have yet to actually get any.

I no longer needed the patch on my cheek since the cut was mostly healed up but the rest of the bandages stayed. I pulled up my sleeves and stared at the binding around my wrists as I sighed.

At school I barely talked unless it was just me and Kageyama. I was too scared to face anyone else. Club practice was no better. Everyone kept giving me looks that made me want to run away. It felt like they knew and they were judging me for what I've done. The only reason I didn't run is because Kageyama would be there to keep me safe, and to throw me a toss when all I could see was darkness. He was my light in the dark and shadows that I lived in. And I held onto that light for dear life because I knew that at some point it would be taken away of snuffed out.

I tried my hardest every day just to be worthy of standing by Kageyama's side.

Back in the bedroom I crawled into bed before Kageyama turned off the lights and followed me. I held him around the chest and his chin pressed into my head as I pressed my face into him. The only times that I could sleep soundly was when Kageyama was there to hold me and when his smell was all I could sense.

I fell asleep quickly but awaited my dreams in fear.

 _I was standing alone in a small room. There were no windows and no doors. The walls were painted gray as well as the floor. A mirror leaned against the far wall and I walked towards it slowly. I saw my reflection growing in the mirror as I came closer. I stopped a foot away from the mirror and stared at myself._

 _Standing in my underwear, all of my scars and wounds slowly formed on my body. I watched my once healthy and vibrant figure slowly fade away as some of the skin turned into ugly shades of blue and black._

 _I watched my body thin out and my ribs slowly became more visible. The bags under my eyes turned black and my cheeks and eyes sunk in. My hair slowly lost its vibrant color and turn gray from fear. I watched my once healed wounds reopen and gush out blood. I watched the whites in my eyes turn yellow and the color fade. I could do nothing but stand there and watch as my body slowly deteriorated._

 _I tried to scream. Tried to run away. Tried to look away. My eyes were stuck on the mirror. On what I will become if this continues. I watched as I began to cough violently, my whole body shook, and blood was coughed up. I watched as I coughed up blood. So much blood. It poured from my mouth and skin. The blood just kept coming. I couldn't believe how much blood there was._

 _The blood was up to my ankles and I stared at myself who stared right back. Even though they were bleeding in multiple faces. Even as blood dripped out of their mouth. I stared into those dead eyes in fear._

 _Then they were walking forward._

 _I watched as they climbed out of the mirror and approach me. I couldn't scream when I felt their fingers wrap around my throat. I couldn't fight back. He leaned in close so all I could see were those dead eyes._

 _"If you continue on as you are, you will never be able to escape me."_

I sat up in bed breathing hard. Cold sweat was running down my back and I leaned into my hands. I have been having this nightmare the past few nights. I heard Kageyama groan and he pushed himself on his elbows.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" I looked at him. He was half asleep and starting to wake up. I shook my head and reached out to touch his face and he leaned into my hand with his eyes closed.

"I'm okay. I'll be back in a minute," I got out of the bed and heard Kageyama say okay. I walked to the bathroom and splashed water on my face before staring at my reflection in the mirror. I compared it to that image in my mind and was sad to see some of the things that I saw in it.

My eyes had a yellowish tint to them. My features were sunken in and my skin was white as a sheet. I looked at my hair towards my scalp and felt my eyes widen. Some of my new hair was a pale white and I stumbled back. Hair often can turn white when under an immense stress for a long period of time. I felt like crying.

The dream was slowly coming true and I didn't know how to stop it. I felt myself getting riled up and felt my stomach do flips. My hands were twitching horribly and I suddenly had the urge for pain. I wanted to make this feeling go away. Whenever I was in pain I couldn't feel anything.

I ripped the bandages from my arms and scratched at the scabs until they were all gone. I watched as blood pooled into each cut and overflowed. I sank to my knees and didn't bother to stop the blood from dripping on my legs and the floor. I could just stare at them with wide, scared eyes.

Without meaning to I brought myself closer to that image in my dream. I was slowly falling apart.

There was a knock on the door and I heard Kageyama call in.

"Is everything okay, Hinata?" I tried to call out and tell him but all that came out was a strangled cry and Kageyama was quick to open the door. He dropped to his knees and looked at my arms. I heard him say something but it didn't comprehend. All I could think about was what I was going to become.

Kageyama soaked up the blood with toilet paper and I watched as the blood continued to leak out. They weren't clotting. I felt a new wave of fear pass over me as it dawned on me that I could possibly bleed out if they didn't clot. I wanted to cry but no tears came. I didn't want to die. Not now. Not when everything was just starting to get better.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," I heard the panic in his voice and it only made me more stressed. What if he can't stop the bleeding? What if I bleed out and Oikawa comes after Kageyama? I couldn't handle the thought and my breathing quickened as more thoughts ran through my mind.

What if Kageyama gives up on me and I die here? What if the bleeding never clots and I just keep bleeding? What if the pain became worse? What if I die? What if Kageyama dies? What if Oikawa comes in and hurts Kageyama?

"Hinata, look at me. You're hyperventilating. Just breathe like me, okay?" I met his eyes and tried to follow his breathing pattern. I tried to focus on him and that alone. I didn't want to think about those things.

"There you go. Just like that," I continued to breath with him and I felt him wrap something around my arms. His eyes darted away for a moment and I felt my breath hitch. I couldn't focus on him and I felt my fear spike. His eyes returned and I fell into a relaxing rhythm. I felt something tight on my arms that made me itch. When I tried to itch it Kageyama took my hand.

"Shh, its okay now Hinata. I'm here," he touched my face and I felt my next thought burst out.

"Shouyou," the expression on his face changed and I pressed forward. "Call me Shouyou... Please," he smiled and rubbed his finger over my scar.

"Okay, Shouyou," I felt a happy shiver run through me and the relaxed and content feeling slowly returned. "Would you like to call me Tobio? I would like that," I felt my mouth lift slightly.

"Yeah," I blinked slowly before locking my eyes back on him. "Tobio," I felt a yawn coming and pulled one of my hands away to cover my mouth. I saw Tobio smile slightly and he squeezed my hand.

"Let's go back to bed, okay?" I nodded and let myself be pulled back on my feet.

"Okay."

* * *

I sat on the counter and watched Tobio as he made us breakfast. Today we were eating a western styled breakfast that included pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I've always wanted to try a western breakfast and Tobio said that I would really like this one. I kept on trying to steal little pieces of food when he wasn't looking but I never got anything. It was funny though to see Tobio get all frustrated because he would get this pouty look on his face that made me smile.

" _Now_ we can eat," I smiled at him as he set down the plates. Two for each of us. One plate held the stack of pancakes and the other held the eggs and bacon. Tobio got out butter and something called maple syrup and when I asked he said we put them on the pancakes. He helped me with it and even cut the pancakes for me. I saw him watching me as I went to take my first bite.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"This is amazing," I took another bite and closed my eyes. The butter melted on my tongue and the maple syrup was sweet and nutty. The pancake was light and fluffy and dissolved with my saliva. I never knew such an amazing food existed.

"You like it?" Tobio was eating his own stack of pancakes and I just nodded as I shoved more in my mouth. If he makes this for me every day I might be able to gain my weight back. But _dang_. These pancakes are good.

Tobio laughed at me for fawning over the pancakes so much and in return I flicked a piece of butter at him. We finished breakfast and did the dishes together like we usually do before sitting down on the couch. Usually we would be working on the _thing_ but since the computer was broken we couldn't do anything. I still felt bad about it too. Tobio though was able to find the CD in one piece and he put it in with the flash drive. I didn't know where he hid it but that's okay.

"So, what are we going to watch now?" I smiled and flipped through my movie collection.

"How about _Spirited Away_?" I saw him shrug and give me a small smile.

"Sure, why not," I smirked and put the movie in, wondering what the movie would make him think. We started the movie and thirty minutes in Tobio was already criticizing the characters.

"But Chihiro is such a little brat! She doesn't even know how to clean properly!" I shook my head and pushed his chest.

"Come on Tobio, she isn't _that_ bad. Can't you tell she is trying? Look at how upset she is right now! This is a really difficult situation," I gestured to the TV where Chihiro and Haku were in the garden and she was eating rice balls and crying her eyes out. It was right after she went to see her parents again in the pig pen.

"Well I don't think she deserves Haku's help," I shook my head again and grunted. Tobio can be a real pain when it comes to movie characters. He didn't really like May in _My Neighbor Totoro_ either.

"You just don't understand yet," and I was right. Not to long later Tobio was picking on Haku about how he wasn't being nice to Chihiro.

"Come on Haku, Chihiro deserves better. Stop being an idiot and come and help her when she needs you. I can't believe Chihiro has to _save you_ ," I laughed at him again. Sometimes Tobio amazed me. By the end of the movie he was smiling and talking about how perfect they were for each other.

"But _you_ said that Chihiro was a brat and that she deserves better than Haku," he shook his head and I cracked a smile.

"You just don't understand," I laughed and he joined me as I picked another movie. We watched _Howl's Moving Castle_ and _Whisper of the Heart_ before getting up and making noodles for lunch. I sat on the couch upside down and listened to him clink around in the kitchen. I tried not to think about anything but the thoughts kept racing through my mind. Thoughts about Oikawa and what he would do to me. Thoughts about Tobio and what would happen to him. Thoughts about school and how much longer I could deal with it. Thoughts about home and how long it would take for it to feel safe. Thoughts about my dream and how long it would take to turn into that. Thoughts about dying. Thoughts about pain. Thoughts of fear. Thoughts of helplessness.

"Shouyou, noodles," I got up from the couch and felt my vision go black for a second and my head get heavy. This has been happening a lot whenever I get up. Apparently it has something to do with blood pressure changes. I walked back to the table and sat down next to Tobio and stared at my bowl of noodles with its fried egg, ham, and leeks.

"Thank you for the meal," I picked up the chopsticks and pulled out a bunch of noodles. I blew on them as the broth slipped from them and then brought them to my mouth. They were hot and helped keep me warm. It stopped my constant shivering for those few moments and I was able to just sit and relax.

After lunch Tobio drew a bath and asked if I wanted to take one too. I said yes and he asked if I wanted to join him or take one alone, I chose to join him. I didn't really like being alone because it left me at the mercy of my thoughts. I let Tobio clean me again because I liked the feeling of his hands against me. He still told me everything he was going to do and I would just hum in response and try to focus on his hands as they scrubbed and rubbed across my body.

We sat in the bath and leaned against each other in silence. Our hands held onto each other under the water and I closed my eyes so I could focus on just that contact. The only downside was that whenever my focus wavered all I could see was that image in my dream and all I would feel was the need to run away as far and fast as I could. Even if I felt like I was going to break if I ran any further I still wanted to run.

"It looks like the bruising is getting better," I nodded as Tobio checked all my wounds and cleaned and bandaged them. The bruises were mostly a yellowish green color with the skin raised slightly. The cuts all had scabs now, except for my arms, and the welts on my back had closed and no longer spat out puss like it did for the first few days. I held my arms up as Tobio wrapped thick bandages around my chest and back to cover the welts and cuts. He only put a patch on my neck to cover the still healing bite mark and the marks all over my neck were finally fading so they were significantly lighter than before.

"Does anything hurt?" I shrugged my shoulders and stared at his hands in mine.

"Not really. Just a little sore," He nodded and looked through the med kit with one hand. I clutched his in mine and watched the small twitches in my hand.

"Alright, here is some pain medicine. You'll take it again in a few hours. Are you going to stay tonight as well?" I nodded and put on another sweater of his. It wasn't a turtle neck but the sleeves were still long like I liked them. I called my mom while Tobio held me from behind and I leaned into him as I spoke to her. Lately it had been getting harder to talk to anyone but Tobio and it was even more difficult to answer questions in class.

"She said it was fine, but she wants to meet you some time," I felt him nod on my head.

"I'm cool with that. Should we hang out at your house after school Monday?" I thought about it as I pulled at the sweater sleeves.

"Okay," he turned me around and pressed his face close to mine.

"Good," I felt Tobio smile against my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Maybe my dream is farther from reality than I thought.

* * *

 **Haiyo everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I tried to spice it up a little bit and don't you worry. Oikawa will get what he deserves very** _ **very**_ **soon. And _no_ I didn't use a Fault in our Stars reference!**

 **Also!**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed my story! It made me very happy which is why I have been upping up the fluff in these last two chapters!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME HAPPY**

 **AND A HAPPY NEKO-CAN MEANS GOOD STORIES AND MORE CHAPTERS**

 **I love all you~**

 **Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 8: Kageyama

Me and Shouyou met up before school and walked together. He wore a scarf and when we would get to school I would help cover up the marks that still lingered on his neck. His skin was looking better today than it had been in the past few days and I think it has to do with all of the food I had him eat this weekend. I had been bringing a lunch for him every day as well and he said he liked to eat that better than his mother's bento.

Today I was going to go over to Shouyou's house for the first time. And I would meet his mother and younger sister. I didn't know if we would tell her about our relationship or if Shouyou already told her or if she found out. I didn't ask him about it because I knew he was nervous. I would keep quiet unless he or his mother said anything.

Shouyou still clung to my arm as we walked but I didn't mind. It was a comforting feeling knowing he was there and safe from harm. I noticed that the more I left him alone the more prone he became to mental breakdowns and often it lead to him hurting himself. So I made a promise to myself to be around him for as long as possible.

"Tobio?"

"Hm?" I looked over at him and our eyes met. His eyes looked brighter today. "What is it?" We held eye contact a little longer before he shook his head and looked away.

"Never mind," I shrugged and we continued walking in comfortable silence. When the school came into our field of vision Shouyou dropped hold of my arm and hugged himself.

I changed his bandages in the club room since we were the first ones there, like always now, and changed into our practice clothes. We passed Sugawara on the way down and he just smiled and winked at us. Shouyou didn't look up and still stuck close to me.

Practice was quick and uneventful and so was the first half of the school day. During lunch I changed Shouyou's bandages again before we went to our spot to eat. The cherry tree we sat under was filled with colored leaves from the fall drawing nearer and as we ate some of the leaves fell and I saw Shouyou look at them sadly.

"It's like they are being torn away from who they love and then get stomped on and destroyed by those who don't care," I put an arm around him and hugged him to me as I peppered his forehead with kisses and comforting words.

During the second half of class Shouyou got yelled at for spacing out and it took all of my control to keep from yelling at the teacher. After changing for practice we waited in the gym for the team to arrive. They all came in a group and Sugawara asked Shouyou to go and fetch the balls from the supply closet. He nodded and did so. Then Sugawara turned to me.

"Has Hinata gotten any better yet? He looks horrible," I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"He's improving I guess," Sugawara nodded and I watched Shouyou roll the bin of balls out from the closet before he started walking back towards me, with a ball in hand.

We heard banging on the door and the whole team froze. Sugawara went to answer it when the door slid open and I felt all of my muscles tense and my jaw tighten.

"Hello Tobio-chan, Shou-chan. How are you? Did you like the present I sent you?" I tried to keep myself from lunging at him and instead looked at Shouyou. He was standing closer to Oikawa and frozen in his spot. I watched the ball fall from his hands and bounce on the floor before rolling away.

"What are you doing here? You promised to leave us alone," Oikawa shook his head and took a few steps in.

"You're right. And I kept up my end of the deal. But you didn't. That present was a warning, but it doesn't seem to have worked, did it?" His voice was laced with venom and I saw the smirk on his face. Shouyou's fingers twitched and he took half a step back in my direction. Oikawa's head snapped over to look at him and a happy smile crossed his face.

"So that means I get to play with Shou-chan! Come on over Shou-chan," he held his arms out and I watched as Shouyou shook and just stared at him. I took five steps closer.

"Leave Shouyou alone," I saw something cross Oikawa's face before he looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh, so he's Shouyou now hm? Took you long enough to figure out how it worked," I felt my owns hands twitching but not for the same reason.

"Shouyou, come on back to me. It's okay," he started to turn his head my way when Oikawa reached out and grabbed Shouyou's arm.

"No. Tobio-chan has been a very mean boy to Shou-chan and I won't let that happen any more. Come on Shou-chan," he started to pull Shouyou away but I watched him slip his hand out of Oikawa's grip.

"I'm sorry! But no," Oikawa's eyebrow twitched as Shouyou backed up a few steps before lowering his face to look at the ground.

"No?" I watched as he laughed and when I was just about to approach Shouyou I saw him lunge and I felt my heart stop in those few seconds. Oikawa held Shouyou up around the waist with one hand and used the other to hold the back of his head as he shoved his slimy tongue in Shouyou's mouth. I swear I saw red.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" I lunged at him with full intent of ending him right there and the next thing I knew I was being held back by someone and Oikawa was being forced out of the door. Shouyou stood there with his back to me. I struggled in the grip.

"Get off of me!" I pried my arms away from whoever held me back and I jogged forward to Shouyou as he collapsed into my arms. I brushed my hand through his hair as he clung to me and shook.

"It's okay, Shouyou. I've got you now," I glanced away from him and the rest of the team stood in front of me in an arc with concerned faces. Shouyou grew heavier and I lowered myself onto the floor with him curled up in my lap and refusing to let go or look up. I mouthed to Sugawara that they should sit down and he did, pulling two people with him and then the whole team.

"I was so scared he would take me away from you," Shouyou whispered into my chest and I continued to brush my hand through his hair. We all sat in silence and the team looked agitated. It seemed like the time to tell was now.

"Shouyou, could you look at me?" He raised his head just so I could see his eyes and I continued talking in a whisper. "You should tell the team what is going on. They are all worried about you," I saw his doubt and worry so I said "I could tell them if you want me too," and after a minute of processing he said yes in a small voice before pressing his face back in my shirt. I looked up at our worried team mates.

"Shouyou and I have something to tell you."

"What, that you're dating?" Tsukishima tried to make a joke but I glared at him hard as he laughed.

"Yes, but that is not the point," he quickly sobered up at the serious attitude and I took a deep breath.

"For the past two years," me and Shouyou tightened our hold on each other. "Shouyou has been physically, mentally, and sexually abused by Oikawa Toru," the words felt disgusting on my tongue but I let it sink in and watched their shocked faces slowly turn to anger.

"That bastard!"

"We should teach him a lesson!"

"How dare he hurt Hinata!"

"Enough!" Sugawara stood and looked at the team with a hard gaze. "Let Kageyama finish before you go and act like idiots. Understand?" A few looked like they were going to get up and hunt down Oikawa but I saw some of their faces fall into fear and I knew Sugawara was making that face that said you were in big trouble. A few nodded and he sat down. "Continue."

"I only found out recently that it was Oikawa and I made a deal with him so that he would leave Shouyou alone."

"What was the deal?" Noya spoke up and I felt a tremor run through Shouyou's body.

"I had gathered information to use against Oikawa so that I could turn it into the police. Somehow he found out and he convinced me to destroy the evidence," I swallowed my anger but someone still noticed it.

"How did he convince you? You sound upset," I closed my eyes to take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Tobio is mad because he called while he was hurting me and Tobio had to listen," we all stared at Shouyou and he turned in my lap slowly so that he could see everyone but still hold onto me. He pulled my hands around him and held them there with his own. I felt him twitching against me.

"Hinata... why didn't you tell us? How come only Kageyama knows?" I waited for silence to spread before speaking up.

"I'm the only one who knows because I found out about it myself. Shouyou just confirmed my suspicions," most of the team had calmed down a bit and just wore sad expressions. Noya and Tanaka though still looked like they could go out right now and kill Oikawa without hesitation. Sugawara spoke again.

"So what are you going to do? What did Oikawa mean that you broke the promise?" I waited to see if Shouyou would respond before going myself.

"We redocument the evidence against him but were much more careful this time. Over the last weekend Oikawa sent us a "present" to scare us off but we used it against him instead. We are planning on turning in the evidence once we finish with it."

"What was the "present"?" They all nodded with Daichi's question. Shouyou spoke up in a soft voice.

"It was a horrible video that he used to threaten me with. I thought I destroyed it but... it looks like there were more than one copy," I squeezed his hand and he leaned back into me as he squeezed back.

"Well is there anything we could do?" I thought about it for a moment when the perfect idea came to mind.

"At the hearing for Oikawa's crime, all of you can testify for Shouyou," there were murmurs of agreement and I felt Shouyou move in my arms. I wanted to hug him tighter and reassure him but those angry and upset eyes watched our every move. It felt horrible for them to stare at us like that but I knew this would happen at some point. I felt Shouyou's hair tickle my chin.

"Can we go home now Tobio?" They all watched us closely but I didn't care.

"Of course Shouyou," we stood up and he didn't seem to care about the team watching us as he wrapped his arms around mine and we walked side by side. I no longer needed to stand guard at the club door as we changed and Noya and Tanaka were the first ones to come in after us and they both stared for a moment at all of Shouyou's bandages. When they saw me looking at them they turned away and barely even glanced at Shouyou after that.

"Ready to go?" He nodded and grabbed my arm with his gloved hands. I looked back at the two in the club room. "Good practice today," they returned my statement hesitantly and me and Shouyou walked down the stairs quietly.

It was a long walk to his house because I didn't allow him to use his bike until he was fully healthy again. We talked little on the walk and Shouyou kept on glancing around every now and then and squeezing my arm as he did so. I looked around to. Both of us were still on edge from Oikawa's visit and I didn't want to walk home alone tonight. I think Shouyou's mother wouldn't mind if I stayed.

"Pardon the intrusion," I followed Shouyou into the house and felt myself begin to worry about accidentally slipping up. Should I call him Shouyou or Hinata? Should I act like I always do or act like I do with Shouyou? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Nii-san!" A little girl ran into the genkan and jumped at Shouyou while he was still in the process of taking of his shoes. I watched him slowly peel her off of him and go back to his shoes.

"Hello Natsu," his voice was still soft like it had been and I saw sadness reflect in Natsu's eyes. She was worried about her older brother. Then she looked at me and I saw realization cross her face. She pointed at me with a familiar cheeky grin.

"Kageyama Tobio!" I quirked my eyebrows, impressed that she knew who I was and flattered to find that Shouyou talked about me at home.

"Shouyou, is your friend there with you?" A familiar women's voice rang out and I saw Shouyou's shoulders sag like weight was put on them.

"Yes," he didn't quite shout it like she did but it was a lot louder than he had been talking lately. I took off my coat and hung it up by Shouyou's and saw that he was keeping his scarf and the sweater that he stole from my closet on. I didn't mind. I thought it was quite cute to see him in my bigger sized clothes.

"Well come on in. I'm working on dinner right now, so you can wait at the table and watch TV," I waited for Shouyou to make a move before following him. He gestured for me to join him.

"This way, Tobio," okay so first name it is. I followed him with his little sister following us at his heels. She had the same bright orange hair but it was pulled into two little pigtails. I followed Shouyou to a room with a low table and a TV in the corner. I sat down next to Shouyou before his sister had a chance and she made a face at me. I smirked at her meek effort to scare me and I felt Shouyou's fingers brush against mine. We looped our pinkies together and I saw Shouyou glance my way with a sparkle in his eyes.

"So you're name is Kageyama, right?" Shouyou's mother walked in in an apron and sat down at the table across from me. Her hair was short and brown and she had the same eyes as Shouyou.

"Yes, I'm Kageyama Tobio. It's very nice to meet you," I inclined my head towards her and she smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. So I hear you are also on the volleyball team with Shouyou. What position do you play?"

"I play setter," I felt Shouyou's fingers wrap around mine and I let his hand move into mine.

"Tobio is the one who throws the tosses that I spike. I love Tobio's tosses," his voice grew quieter as he spoke and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I saw his mother's eyes widen and she stared at me with kind eyes. She nodded and hummed but her eyes were still on me.

"Shouyou could you go and check on the laundry for me?" I saw his eyes fall but he nodded and stood up. My hand felt cold without his. We watched him leave the room before her eyes found mine with curiosity.

"So he calls you Tobio. May I call you that as well?" I nodded.

"Sure." She smiled and it reminded me of Shouyou.

"He seems to want to spend all of his time with you, Tobio. I know he has been having a hard time lately and he never talks to me about it, or about the wounds. Is he doing okay? I worry about him," I took a deep breath and thought about how much I should say.

"Shouyou told me that he doesn't really want to talk to other people about it, but he is doing better. I would tell you more but it's not my place to say," she sighed and nodded.

"I understand," a smile soon crossed her face. "But I'm glad that he is doing better. Although I have to ask," she glanced around as her grin grew. "Are you two _dating_?" I couldn't help but smile myself. I thought she would find out.

"Yes. Although Shouyou said he isn't ready to tell you. Our secret?" She winked at me.

"Our secret."

"I put the wash in the dryer, mom," Shouyou walked back into the room and sat down next to me again, our hands found each other under the table. His mother smiled and stood up.

"Thank you! I'll continue with dinner! We're having pork buns and rice tonight," I knew how much Shouyou loved that comfort food and I saw a small smile on his face. If his sister weren't here I would have leaned over and kissed it, but I was fine with watching it too.

His sister seemed to share his love for studio Ghibli and she insisted that we watch _My Neighbor Totoro_ and when Shouyou asked I said I didn't mind. I knew how much he liked the movie too. All three of us sang as Totoro's theme song began to play and I felt the need to cuddle with Shouyou. I saw him give me a pleading look for probably the same reason but neither of us moved. I knew that he wasn't ready and I wouldn't move until he did so first. I had to know that he was ready and committed to let his family know that we were dating.

Soon after the movie started, their mother came in and served us.

Throughout dinner their mother asked me questions about school and volleyball and she sometimes would try to pull Shouyou into the conversation but he would just shrug or mumble something incoherently. We sat together watching the movie while she cleaned up the dishes and Natsu kept on giving me weird looks. Although whenever I looked at her she would look away. I'm not sure if she likes me very much.

"So Tobio, do you plan to stay the night?" Shouyou looked at me weirdly when she said my name and I just smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I would like that very much, if you do not mind," I saw Shouyou play with the tassels at the end of his scarf and his knee pressed against mine.

"Of course. We would love to have you stay. Shouyou could you show Tobio where the bathroom is so he can wash up and then could you get out the futon?" He nodded and our hands fell from each others as we stood up. I followed him and noticed the wink his mother sent me as we exited the room. I wonder what that meant.

I washed up in the bathroom and changed into an extra set of clothes in my bag. When I got to Shouyou's room the futon was put out and he was standing there in a pair of sweatpants, my sweater and the scarf. Our eyes met and he gestured to the bed and futon before he climbed into the bed. Before I could move his mother's head popped in through the door and she turned off the light.

"Good night boys," now surrounded by darkness I warily made my way over to the bed and hopped in with Shouyou. He instantly made room as I settled in before cuddling back up against me and squeezing me tight. I knew he didn't feel safe at his own home, so I was glad to be here for him.

I slept dreamlessly and only woke up now and then to random sounds or Shouyou talking in his sleep. At one point he started talking about becoming a volleyball with me and it made me smile. His words were:

"Tobio... Let's become a volleyball together," and I wanted to laugh but that would wake him up and he was sleeping so well. We stayed cuddled up the whole night and early in the morning. Before we usually woke up, Shouyou's mother peeked in and saw us sleeping together and I saw her smile sadly. Our eyes met and she nodded to me and I nodded back. Both of us wanted to protect Shouyou and that is all that matters.

"But now I can't eat a lunch made by you, Tobio," I laughed as we walked to school together. Shouyou was all torn up about not being able to eat a lunch made by me because he had been having them every day, and they have been helping him heal. There was some color back in his pale skin and with a few good nights sleep the bags under his eyes lessened so they didn't look as bad.

"I think you can live with having a different lunch for one day," Shouyou pouted and I couldn't help but smile. Around me he seems to be doing really good but around everyone else it's like we're back at that first stage when I found him lying under the bridge.

We weren't as early today because we no longer needed to hide it, so when I was getting things out to change his bandages I didn't care that Sugawara, Noya, Asahi, and Tanaka came in. I tried not to get angry as some of them gaped and stared as I removed the bandage from Shouyou's chest. I tried to stay calm as they gasped at the angry red word carved into my beloved's chest. _"Slut."_ It stared at me almost tauntingly and I covered it up in antibacterial healing ointment.

"Oh god," hearing Sugawara's whisper made me twitch. I knew he meant well but this was just getting ridiculous. I could feel Shouyou shaking and could almost hear the pleading from him to make it stop. I turned my head and glared at them like I had been the past week.

"It is very impolite to stare," some of them flushed in embarrassment and said sorry but they all looked away. I still felt the muscles under my hands quiver as I finished my work and could see them watching as each wound was revealed. We no longer needed to bandage his neck up because the marks had disappeared and the bite mark was nothing more but scar tissue that would forever mark Shouyou.

"Could you please stop pitying me?" I stopped a moment before continuing to re-wrap his arms. The others gave him looks and even asked what he meant and I felt him tightening his muscles and trying to look strong.

"The way you look at me is pitiful and it makes me feel angry. I hate it," I glanced at their sad faces. Noya was the first to say anything.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's just... We're worried about you. And it's still kind of surprising that you two are dating. I mean, how did that even happen?" I wanted to say something but then something embarrassing came out of Shouyou's mouth.

"Tobio's sort of been stalking me since he first saw me a year ago," I felt my face heat up and I stopped to glare at him.

"I did not! Just because I found you interesting doesn't mean I was _stalking_ you," Shouyou gave me a look that said I was an idiot and I tried to harden my glare.

"Tobio dear, your closet is filled with pictures of-"

"They don't need to know that!" I clamped my hands over his mouth and I could see the smile in his eyes. I heard laughter from behind me and soon I was yelling at them to shut up because they all, meaning Noya and Tanaka, started taunting me and calling me a "stalker". I even saw Shouyou smile a little as he finished changing.

Some of the others came in and the two of us left as we heard them talking about me being a stalker and I just rolled my eyes. This is going to stick with me forever isn't it. Shouyou shyly brushed his hand against mine and I took hold of his, feeling happy that he could move forward and a little out of his shell.

During practice Tsukishima kept making fun of me. Saying Shouyou was my queen. Saying that I was some closet pervert with pictures and replicas of Shouyou all over my room. And even making kissy faces whenever Shouyou wasn't looking. I really wanted to punch the guy and kick him where the sun doesn't shine but I was preoccupied with Shouyou. We were working on his receive again today and Noya was giving him tips and instructions while I served to him. I could see that he was nervous and that he kept glancing at me while biting his lip but I didn't move any closer. He needs to learn how to function without me constantly by his side.

No matter how much I would love to stick by him and guide him forever, I knew that that isn't what he needs. It might be the first step but then they need to come to terms that there are more than one person you can trust and they don't need to be babied forever. Even though in my heart I wanted to lock him away so that no one could ever hurt him again and so that it could be just the two of us and I would take care of him.

There was banging on the door and I felt the tension rise. Noya stepped in-between Shouyou and the door and I walked over to him as well. Sugawara went to the door and we all watched him slide it open, step out, and then step back in with a box. He looked over at us with a frown.

"It says it's for Hinata," I rested my hand on Shouyou's shoulder and I felt him take a breath.

"Bring it here," his gentle voice bounced around the silent room and Sugawara walked over and handed it to him. It was a simple box with a lid that was held down by a thick rubber band. Scrawled out on the top was Shouyou's name followed by a bunch of hearts.

"It's probably from Oikawa," the team slowly gathered around us and I watched Shouyou remove the rubber band. He glanced at me once before opening the box... And then dropping it on the floor and stepping away.

"No, no, no," we all peered into the box and I saw what looked like a maid costume and then I looked back at Shouyou and saw he was in full blown panic mode. I tried to figure out why but as my eyes met his everything clicked and we both said a simple, horrifying, word.

"Natsu," I ran with Shouyou at my heels out of the gym and up to the club room. I pulled my phone out and gave it to Shouyou who quickly dialed a number. I gathered our stuff and waited for the call to connect through.

"Mom? It's Shouyou... Yes I'm fine. Is Natsu with you?" I held my breath and when I saw him sigh I felt my heartbeat begin to even out. "No nothing's wrong...I love you too. Be safe, bye," he hung up the phone and leaned into me.

"I was so scared that he got Natsu," I dropped all of our things and held him.

"I was scared too. At least we know she is okay, but your mother is going to be really worried. I think you should tell-"

"Can we just hold each other for a moment?" Shouyou pleaded and I sighed into his hair before pressing my face into it.

"Yeah," and we held each other for what felt like seconds but was actually minutes. Daichi and Sugawara came up and made sure everything was okay. They didn't ask why we both freaked out or why there was a maid costume. Turns out after we left Tanaka and Noya decided to burn it and when they did they ended up getting in trouble with the student director and were given detention.

We returned to practice without them and Sugawara took up the job of giving Shouyou tips on receiving. This time everyone was on edge and whenever there was a loud noise people would tense up or guard Shouyou. I knew that he was probably anxious about this as well but just seeing him being protected helped me relax which in turn helped Shouyou relax.

"Are you sure you guys don't want us to walk home with you?" The others were worried something would happen on the walk home from practice but Shouyou shook his head.

"Tobio will keep me safe," he pulled the scarf up so it covered his mouth and I saw scarlet cover his cheeks. I found his hand and squeezed it. The team still looked concerned but they agreed to it and the two of us walked home. A little before we arrived at the cross-roads, Shouyou stopped walking, pulling me to a stop too.

"What's wrong?" I peered into his face that tilted downwards.

"You said I should tell my mom, right?" Oh. That.

"Yes. Why does it bother you? Do you not want to?" He shook his head and hesitantly met my eyes.

"No. I do... it's just that I'd rather... you should tell her. Not me," I tilted his face up towards me and held it gently, brushing my thumb over his cheek. I smiled at him sadly.

"If that's what you want, I'll do it," I leaned in and kissed him. Our hands let go of each other and I wrapped my arms around his waist as his encircled my neck. I hugged him tightly as we kissed and he hugged back. We kissed for a good minute before pulling apart and staring into each other's eyes. Shouyou's were a warm hazelnut color.

Today I was going to visit Shouyou's house and quite possibly stay over again because I knew that he would want me to stay and it would help him relax from how his mother will react. Shouyou swung our hands in between us childishly but it made me smile and I felt warm inside. He walked with a small skip in his step and it made me relax. He walked like that when he felt happy or safe and both of those were nice.

We walked and walked and walked and sooner than later we got back to his house and entered the house like we did yesterday but as we took off our shoes and jakets I heard someone coming closer.

"Shouyou? Is that you?"

"And Tobio," she appeared with a worried expression and Natsu hanging from her leg with a frown. She glanced at me and tilted her head in question.

"We have something we need to tell you," her eyebrows popped up. "And it isn't appropriate for _all_ ears," I flicked my eyes over to Natsu and she nodded and looked down at the little red head.

"Natsu honey, how about you go play with your toys okay? Mommy has to have some adult talk, okay?" Natsu smiled and nodded happily.

"Okay!" She skipped down the hall and her mother watched her go before turning back to us.

"Let's go sit at the table. I'll make us some tea," this time I lead Shouyou to the table and as we sat down our hands locked together and I wouldn't let him go. She soon returned with a plate of tea and set it down in front of us both before sitting down as well.

"What is going on? Why did you ask about Natsu?" Shouyou squeezed my hand and our eyes met for a moment before he looked back at his mother. I took a deep breath and looked up to meet her worried gaze.

"Before we go to Natsu, we need to talk about Shouyou. It has to do with why Shouyou has been so different lately," she leaned forward and shifted in her spot while wringing her hands and motioning for me to continue. "For these past two years, someone has been hurting Shouyou," I saw her eyes widen. "They have been physically and," Shouyou looked away, "sexually abusing him," I saw her face go blank and Shouyou squeezed my hand tighter. Then she looked down and I saw her shoulders shake.

"I thought that this might have happened," she looked back up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Go on. I want to know what happened," I nodded and pressed my knee against Shouyou's before continuing.

"One way that they hurt him was by forcing him to do things that hurt him, he did this by threatening to hurt Natsu," she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "The reason that we asked about Natsu was because he sent us a warning that was related to the threat."

"Why did he send you a warning? What happened?" I pressed down my growing anger.

"Recently we collected things to use against him and turn him over to the police but the first time that happened he hurt Shouyou and promised to stop if we destroyed the evidence. I did and then we began to re-document everything. And he first sent us a video threat but we marked it as evidence too. Then just yesterday he showed up during club practice and tried to take Shouyou away but I... I lost control and attacked him. We told the team about everything and they decided to help us with our case. And today at practice he left us a box with a costume as the second warning," she put her hand down and collected herself. I waited for her to ask a question and felt Shouyou tremble.

"Who is he?" Her voice quivered but she tried to look strong.

"His name is Oikawa Toru. He is a setter and the captain of Aoba Johsai's volleyball team," she nodded tersly.

"How... did this start?" I glanced at Shouyou, he hadn't moved at all.

"Him and Shouyou started dating but on the second date he went to far and... raped Shouyou," I hated using that word and it felt disgusting coming from my tongue. She looked hurt but still pressed on.

"Why didn't you say anything Shouyou?"

"He was threatened," she looked at Shouyou's downcasted head with worry.

"... How... did you find out, Tobio?" She still watched Shouyou but her face was pointed in my direction.

"I pieced it together myself."

"Oh..." She looked down at her lap and laughed half-heartedly. "I feel so stupid now. When did you realize this?" I felt my own voice waver.

"The first day of school," she laughed again and threw her head back, I saw the tears falling down her face.

"Ah, I'm such an idiot! You saw it the first day you met him and I didn't notice a thing. I don't deserve to protect Shouyou. Tobio, you're better off keeping him with you. I'm a horrible mother," I felt my heart twist in pain.

"No you aren't, you care about him just as much as I do. Don't talk like that," she shook her head but still didn't look at us.

"No, I'm not. I shouldn't be a-"

"Stop that," Shouyou's head stayed down but his voice was strong despite how soft it was. "I was the one who didn't want anyone to know, so it's my fault you didn't realize anything. Stop acting so pitiful, it makes me angry," she stared at him with a shocked face. I felt some shock as well. This is the most he has spoken to anyone else by his own choice in a long time. She wiped away her tears but they still came.

"Alright... I'm just so sorry Shouyou. I should have noticed. How many times did he hurt you? How many times did I leave you to his mercy?" Shouyou shrugged but didn't look up.

"It's not your fault. He's the one who came and hurt me whenever I was alone. Even when I was around you," I remembered everything he told me just then. About when he was sick and Oikawa would visit when no one else was in the room. When he was at the mall with his family and would be pulled away and hurt in the bathroom. I wanted to hold him to me because my heart hurt so much.

"Did he ever hurt you at home?" I could see the desperation on her face and I held my breath, feeling like if I answered all of my anger would pour out as well. Shouyou breathed out the response and his mother cried, she let it turn into sobs and I watched Shouyou hesitantly reach his hand out across the table and brush her hand. She took his into both of her's and I saw her squeeze it tightly before bringing it to her face and pressing it to her cheek. I sat there silently as she cried and watched Shouyou.

He was silent and barely shook but his head was still downcast. I rubbed my thumb against his han, asking if he was okay, and felt his finger tap against my knuckle. He said he was and I believed him. He was sitting up straight and projecting confidence in everything but his downturned head.

It took a while for her to calm down and when she did she reached out for my hand as well and we all sat in silence for a while, just holding each other's hands.

"When are you planning on turning him in?" I glanced at Shouyou to see him staring at me, waiting for the answer as well. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"This Saturday. We have almost everything ready and I also want to be cautious about Oikawa because of his past two presents and his visit," she nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I can drive you to the station but I don't think I could give the police much information so I'll wait in the car for you. Does that sound alright, Shouyou? Tobio?"

"Yes."

"Hm," Shouyou nodded his head and pulled his hand away from mine to cover a yawn. His mother smiled at us sadly before standing up, leaving our hands empty.

"I'll make dinner. Why don't you two just relax, okay?" She walked away before we could say anything. Neither of us followed her because it was clear she needed some time to comprehend everything she just heard.

"Tobio?" I looked over at him and stared into his brown eyes. "I don't want to go to school anymore," my eyes widened and I took his hand up in mine, shifting my body to face him.

"What? Why, is it because of Oikawa visiting? Or is it because the team knows?" He glanced away a moment before looking back at me. I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"I'm afraid he will take me when you're not looking. You shouldn't go either, or Natsu. I don't want him to take anyone away from me," his voice cracked and wavered as he spoke but his eyes stayed locked on mine and I could see his determination and fear. He put his other hand over mine and squeezed. "I don't want to lose anyone, or you. Not now not ever. I don't want to lose you Tobio," I saw the tears forming in his eyes and I moved so that I was right in front of him and I removed a hand to wipe them away.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you, okay? All I want is to protect you so you can be happy, always remember that, okay?" He leaned into my hand and nodded as a small sob escaped him. He took my other hand and held it to his face as well so I cupped it in both hands. I pressed my forehead into his and closed my eyes. "Don't worry, Shouyou. We will all protect you from Oikawa," I opened my eyes and saw Shouyou's brown eyes staring back at me.

"Okay," he whispered and leaned forward closing his eyes. I closed mine too as our lips met and tongues pushed and pulled against each other. I let my hands slide from his face and find their way around his waist and I pulled him against me. Shouyou's arms wrapped around my neck and he tilted his head to the side, letting the kiss grow deeper. I felt one of his hands push past my shirt color and press in between my shoulder blades. My own hands found my way under Shouyou's shirt and ran up and down his back. I felt him shiver against me and we pulled back to catch our breath before kissing again passionately.

I leaned into Shouyou and before I knew it he fell backwards with me landing on top. I used my hands to break the fall and accidentally trapped Shouyou between me and the floor. My knees brushed against the sides of his thighs and Shouyou reached up to pull me down to him. I leaned on my elbows and let my knees slide across the floor so that my hips pressed against Shouyou's and our chests met. I didn't stop Shouyou when I felt his hands start to unbutton my uniform and then run across my chest, sending shivers down my spine.

When Shouyou bit my lip I pulled back and stared at his flushed face. I brushed a hand through his hair and he tried to pull me back down to kiss him but I didn't let him and instead started to press kisses all over his face, mumbling "I love you" in-between each kiss. Shouyou's hands brushed over my abdomen and then went to my back and creeped upwards to stop on my shoulder blades. I kissed his eyes and saw him smile. I kissed his nose and felt it twitch as our eyes locked onto each other. I kissed his chin and smiled before resting our foreheads together.

"I love you," his cheeks were still red and he kissed me softly.

"I love you too," I felt my own face heat up before I kissed him again and let my tongue rub against the roof and sides of his mouth, hearing a purring like sound coming from his chest and vibrating. I wanted to touch him too but I was afraid of crushing him. I moved off of one elbow and let the hand move down to his hips and then hesitantly slide under Shouyou's shirt. I felt him shiver but he didn't object. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and when I only saw content I leaned back into the kiss and let my hand trace circles into his stomach and rub the bone of his hip. I felt him lean up against me and he moaned into my mouth.

Shouyou gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer so that my weight pressed down on him. I pulled away from the kiss and pecked at his cheeks before moving along his jaw. I kissed the underside of his chin and kissed along the bottom of his jaw. He hummed in delight and I let my tongue rub against his skin and I felt his grip on me tighten and his hips pressed against mine. Then I was licking and kissing his neck and when I was at the crook of his neck I kissed the skin before sucking on his neck. I heard Shouyou gasp and one of his hands moved to my head and fisted my hair. It didn't hurt.

I moved to a different part of his neck and tried there too, but only got another gasp. I moved closer to his collar bone and sucked on the skin that was sunken in behind the collarbone.

"Ah..." I pulled back with a smirk and saw his red face turning away. I kissed the edge of his jaw by his ear, and then licked him behind the ear and earning another small noise. I sucked on the skin between his ear and neck and his hips moved up and pressed against mine and I rubbed mine against him. I moved to the underside of his jaw and sucked at the sensitive skin. Shouyou let out another small noise and moved both of his hand to my shoulders, still underneath my shirt.

"Your so cute," I whispered into his ear and then kissed his cheek. Shouyou huffed and looked at me with a soft glare.

"I am not!" It made me chuckle and I began to suck on the crook of his neck again but harder and Shouyou moaned and gripped my hair as his hips bucked up against mine. So his neck is very sensitive, I will definitely remember this. I continued sucking on his neck and earning moans and small cries. I rubbed my hips against his as he bucked into me and held me against him.

"To...bio..." He panted and I pulled away from his neck and kissed his nose before leaning my head against his. We stared into each other's eyes and I moved my hand under Shouyou's shirt and rubbed lightly on the skin right above his pants. He closed his eyes and as he moaned I kissed him again. His hand traveled back down my back and rested on my lower back as his other hand held my head to him. We stayed like that and I could feel Shouyou's erection as I rubbed mine against his.

"Wait," Shouyou grabbed my hand and I looked at him with concerned eyes. I let him catch his breath. "Bedroom," I nodded and slowly stood up. Before Shouyou could stand up I picked him up so that he was facing me and his legs wrapped around my hips. I held him under his butt and he hugged me around the neck and kissed me along the jawline softly. I made my way to his bedroom and propped up a plank to keep the sliding door closed.

"Bed," Shouyou whispered in my ear and began to lick it and I felt shivers run along my spine and heat return to my face. I tried to lay Shouyou on the bed gently before I crawled on but his leg wrapped around mine and I fell onto the bed. I heard him laugh and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up," he smiled and tried pulling my shirt off. I leaned back and let it slide off of my shoulders as I smirked over him. Shouyou sat up and pulled his own shirt off, staring at me with half-lidded eyes. I rested on my knees and instead of lying back down Shouyou began to kiss and lick my chest, sending delightful shivers down my spine. He kissed and moved downward slowly. His tongue traveled around my navel and moved over the skin above my pant line and I held back the reflex of bucking into him, because I did _not_ want to accidentally hit Shouyou.

"I love you," he kissed me above my belt buckle before lying back down with his arms lying sprawled out by his head and he stared at me with big eyes. It took a lot of my self control to keep from taking him here and now, I wanted to go slow.

"I love you too," I leaned over him and kissed him before sliding my knee between his legs and rubbing against his erection. Shouyou moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands around my neck, one in my hair and probably messing it up but who cares. I let my fingers run along the inside of his waistband, asking if I could continue.

"Yes..." His hands tracked across my chest and under my arms to rest on my shoulder blades again. I used my other knee to spread his legs apart farther and I unbuttoned his pants. Shouyou panted into my ear and flicked his tongue against it making me shiver and smile. There was the sound of me unzipping his pants and Shouyou shimmied out of them and tossed them on the floor. I kissed his nose and leaned back to look at him.

I've already seen him naked before but each time I see it it's like I'm seeing it for the first time. The small divots where muscles started and ended, the one freckle on his hip bone that seemed so cute, the light and sparse orange hairs that traveled from under his navel downward. I brushed my thumb over the hair and Shouyou leaned into my touch. I watched his nose scrunch up like it did when I tickled him. My hands slowly went downwards and I heard his breath hitch. I leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"I'll never leave you," I started to rub my hand against him and I saw Shouyou bite back a moan. I moved my other hand and lifted his leg up so that it was bent and I ran my hand up and down his thigh slowly. His face was beat red now but he still held it in. I wanted to hear his voice. I let my lips touch that certain area in his neck and I sucked on it hard.

"Eyaaa," he threw his hands back and grabbed his bed sheets and bit his lip, unintentionally looking even more ravishing. I continued what I was doing and felt my own groin begin to throb in need, but it could wait because I didn't want to hurt Shouyou. He let out noises that drove me crazy so I went ahead and slipped down his underwear and held his erection in my hand, running my thumb along the tip and through the slits and the cry that came from Shouyou was so seductive and I felt my own erection jump in excitement. I wanted to take him so badly, but I wouldn't.

"Tobio," he breathed out my name and stared at me with half lidded eyes that almost seemed lustful. He wiggled his hips a bit and the underwear fell lower, I helped him remove it completely and he propped both of his legs up with me kneeling in the middle. My hand rubbed up and down Shouyou's erection slowly and I could see the drool starting to fall out from his mouth. I leaned in to kiss him and he came up to meet me, our tongues rubbed against and swirled around each other in a sloppy, wet kiss.

My hand was wet in his pre-cum and I really couldn't hold back much longer so I let my hand move away to massage his bottom as I grinded my hips against him. I rested my hands on the underside of his bottom where thighs started and butt ended and pressed my thumbs lightly against his anus. I kissed him again and he moved his arms so they looped around my neck and kept me pressed against him.

"Is this okay?" I watched Shouyou smile sweetly like I've never seen before.

"If it's Tobio, then yes," I smiled and pressed my thumbs in watched his mouth press into a flat line and his eyebrows crease slightly. I stretched out the edge before pressing in two fingers slowly, watching to see if he was in any pain. I let my other hand wander and rub the sensitive inside of his thighs and Shouyou let out a small gasp but as my hand slowly moved in his hips bucked up and I began to rub him with my hand again and each time he bucked up against my hips I felt a moan come out of me as well. I kissed him and we moaned into each other's mouths as I pressed my two fingers in deeper and opened and closed them like scissors. I rubbed against the muscle walls and went even deeper. I was doing this slowly and at one point Shouyou threw his head back and gripped my hair as he let out a loud and sexy cry. I had to lick my lips to keep from eating him alive and pushed my fingers back into that spot again to hear that noise again.

"Uwaaaah," he squeezed his thighs together and trapped me against him. I kissed him again and pulled both my hands away as I undid my belt and zipper and underwear just enough to release my own erection. The cool air made me shiver and it was leaking in pre-cum. I needed something to lubricate myself so that I wouldnt hurt Shouyou. I felt a hand push on my chest.

"Here," Shouyou sat me down on the bed so I leaned against the wall. I watched as he moved so he was lying half on the bed in-between my legs. He leaned on his elbows and our eyes met. I was so not thinking that this would happen but it is. Shouyou wrapped his hand around my erection and let his breath tease me and shivers ran all through my body. His tongue peeked out and he licked the whole length of it and I pressed my head into the wall.

"Stop teasing me already," my voice was way deeper than usual and incredibly breathy. He laughed and I watched as he took my erection in his mouth and deep throated it. I moaned and let my hand grab the back of Shouyou's head. His mouth was so warm and so _good._ Then he started moving his head up and down and I had to put my other hand over my mouth. I've only ever dreamed that something like this would happen and I never knew how _good_ it would feel. Shouyou made a noise and I felt it vibrate along my erection and I moaned into my hand and fisted Shouyou's hair.

"Wait," I pulled him up and cupped his face before kissing him. He moved into my lap and before he could position himself I laid him down on the bed again. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "I want to make you feel good, okay?" He nodded slightly and blushed.

"Okay," I pulled his legs up so they hooked over my shoulders and settled down on my knees and in-between his legs. He gripped the bed sheets as I lined myself up. I kissed the inside of his thigh and slowly pushed forward and into Shouyou. His breath hitched and there was a knock on the door making us both freeze.

"Boys? Dinner is ready when you are so come out when you're ready. Is everything alright?" I stared at Shouyou who stared at me. He cleared his throat.

"Everything's fine mom. We'll be out later," I couldn't help but snicker at our situation and Shouyou's embarrassed face.

"Alright, don't take too long," Shouyou glared at me and was about to say something when I pulled out and slammed back into him. His back arched from the bed and he moaned in ecstasy. I got into a rhythm and moved around until Shouyou cried out a certain way and continued ramming into that spot. There was sweat on my back and my calves burned but I continued to push myself. Shouyou was feeling so nice and I felt so happy and good.

I moved one of my hands from his leg and wrapped my hand around his erection and pumped it, trying to match it in time with each thrust. My breath was heavy but I felt pleasure buzzing in my hips and pelvis and it was such a good feeling.

"T-Tobi-io," he reached out to me and I let his legs fall from my shoulders so I could hug him to me in a passionate kiss. I felt myself on the edge of an orgasm and I snapped my hips extra hard into Shouyou as I came inside of him and he came all over our stomachs. We still held onto each other as we rode the orgasm out and I slowly moved so that I was lying on my back with Shouyou leaning on my chest. He traced circles into my chest and I tried to comprehend what just happened.

I had sex with Shouyou.

 _I had sex with Shouyou._

Fuck the team is going to _kill_ me if they find out! I slapped myself in the forehead and Shouyou looked up at me.

"Tobio?" He leaned up and rested on his elbows. My shirt started to slide off of his shoulders but he pulled it back on. As we had settled down he put on my shirt because he said he was cold but I just think he likes to wear my clothes.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking about how the team was going to kill me if they found out about this," I saw his face pale a moment before he laughed, and he laughed hard. I frowned because he was laughing at me but it didn't stay because he had such a beautiful laugh.

"Oh my gosh," he wiped a tear from his eye on the shirt sleeve, "they totally will won't they?" He was still laughing and I pulled him against me in a hug. I felt him shake in laughter and my smile widened.

"Oh shut up, idiot. Then you would lose your loving boyfriend," he laughed even harder and I joined along, Shouyou had an infectious laugh.

We sneaked out of his room in the bed sheets and washed ourselves up in the bath and in the process got into a bubble war with a strawberry scented bubble bath and Shouyou emerged victorious. Then we threw the sheets and our clothes in the wash and changed our clothes. I had to put all of my clothes in the wash because they were all dirty but that was okay since Shouyou had enough of my clothes in his closet from all the clothes he "borrowed" from my house. Dinner was noodles and afterwards we cuddled and watched another studio Ghibli movie called _Earthsea_ and during it I noticed a hickie behind Shouyou's ear and then more covering his neck and collarbone. I couldn't help but smile. The team was going to have a field day tomorrow about this.


	9. Chapter 9: Hinata

I twisted my hands nervously as Tobio filled out the form for me. I had tried to fill it out myself but my hands shook too much. We sat in the police station lobby and it only made me more anxious than I already was. It took a lot of deep breathing and reassuring affection for me to just walk into the station and now that I was here I felt like I would faint if anything got anymore stressful.

I watched Tobio walk up to the desk and talk to the lady behind it as he handed her the paperwork and the CD and flash drive. I saw them talk a little more before Tobio said thanks and walked back to me. He took one of my hands, stopping me from wringing them, and kissed it.

"She said to wait until they call you back for questioning. I asked but she said you would have to go alone. I'm sorry Shouyou," I just bit my lip and nodded. I had chewed down all of my nails already and my leg was bouncing nervously. My hands were clammy and it felt hot. I was wearing one of Tobio's sweaters over a T-shirt and jeans with black converse. Tobio was wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and a jacket and he didn't look as anxious as I was but I could still see his worry.

As we sat there my worry turned to anxiety and my anxiety slowly turned into fear and I felt the adrenalin running through my veins making me hyper sensitive and aware of my surroundings. I flinched whenever I heard the snap of the angry man in the corner's rubber band that he wore around his wrist. The slow clicking of the clock only made my heart race and even Tobio couldn't calm me down all the way. There were so many possibilities running through my mind and I couldn't think straight.

What if Oikawa comes to the station? What if he got Natsu or Mom? What if the police don't believe me? What if they think Tobio did it? What if I faint? What if the files were corrupt? What if they think it's fake? What if the station gets under attack and I get taken away? What if-

"Hinata Shouyou? It's time for your questioning," I stood up and took a deep breath before following the police officer through the door, past a bunch of other officers at desks, and into a room with a large mirror on one wall and a table with two chairs. "Sit down," I nodded and began to wring my hands again as I sat down. In front of me was the mirror and I knew there were people behind it watching and monitoring me. The police officer poured me a glass of water from a pitcher and told me to wait for the detectives.

"T-thank you," they left and I felt myself being consumed by dark thoughts. Now that Tobio wasn't here I couldn't focus on something and my heart pounded like crazy. I already felt a tension headache forming and I took a drink from the glass of water, hoping there wasn't some sort of test they would put me through.

The door opened and I stood up. A man and a women walked in, one held my case file and the plastic evidence bag with the CD and flash drive. I wonder if they watched the video or read through the documents or looked at the pictures. What if they think it's fake?

"Please, sit down," the woman spoke and she sat down as well. The man leaned against the mirror/window and crossed his arms. "I'm Detective Niyosaka and this is Detective Tachibana. Your name is Hinata Shouyou, correct?" Even though it was a simple question I started to panic.

"Y-yes," she nodded and opened up the case file and read a few lines.

"And you are reporting someone abusing you, correct?" My mind was racing. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"And exactly how were you being abused, in your own words," I started wringing out the end of the sweater I was wearing because my hands had started hurting. I bit my lip and took a deep breath before speaking.

"W-well he would h-hurt me," I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it was like when I was in Tobio's arms so I could calm down. "He hits me, bites me, scratches me, yanks my hair, calls me names, cuts me with a knife, and r-rapes me. And sometimes he f-forces me to do things by threatening to hurt my little sister," she nodded and looked at the file again before looking back up.

"What types of things does he force you to do?" I felt like my throat was the savanna desert. I took another drink of water.

"H-he makes me s-s-," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. God this was going to kill me. "He makes me seduce him and make it seem and feel real or else he would hurt my sister," I opened my eyes. "And he makes me hurt myself with knives. And s-sometimes I have t-to d-do myself w-with s-sex-x toys," I leaned forward to catch my breath. It took all of my energy to keep from stuttering when I spoke. It was so hard to say anything at all and my throat kept tightening. I heard a glass of water being poured. "Thank you," I spoke softly again because that was all I could do and I took a long drink, trying to calm myself with the cool liquid running down my throat.

"I know this is hard for you," that's an understatement, "but you need to tell us everything, okay? It'll help us protect you," I nodded and glanced up to meet her eyes but couldn't hold the gaze. The guy leaning against the wall had yet to speak. "What is the name of your abuser?"

"Oikawa Toru," I was back to talking softly but that was okay. At least I was talking.

"Who did you come here with today?" I felt my eyebrows raise but I continued staring at my lap. Why would they ask this?

"M-my boyfriend," I felt my face flush in embarrassment since I was saying it out loud to strangers, "Kageyama Tobio," I heard her hum and when I looked at her she was frowning at the file. I heard the man shift and when I looked over he was now leaning on his hands against the table with a creased brow.

"Your boyfriend?" I nodded hesitantly. "And how long have you had your _boyfriend_?" I felt some offense as he said that and I straightened up and glared at him.

"Three weeks, and I do not like that tone you are using. My boyfriend is a good man and would _never_ hurt me," I watched them both raise their eyebrows and look at each other. When they turned back the woman spoke again.

"We never said anything about your boyfriend hurting you. Do you have a healthy relationship? Do you fight a lot?" I thought about last Tuesday night and tried to suppressed my blush.

"We don't fight. Tobio is very good to me, probably more than I deserve," I trailed off and looked back down at my lap. I wish Tobio were here with me. I would feel so much better. I heard them shuffle through papers.

"You said that Oikawa has been abusing you for about two years?" I nodded, not really wanting to speak anymore. "How did this start?" Tobio had written it all down but they probably just wanted me to confirm it.

"Oikawa asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes but by the second date he took my virginity," I didn't know if they could hear me properly but that didn't matter. They probably bugged the room and could play this back on camera later.

"What made you decide to turn him in now and not earlier?" I hated this part because when it first happened I was terrified for weeks.

"He said if I ever thought about telling someone he would hurt my family and then make me kill them and then he said he would sell me so I would have to work as a whore," I felt myself shake and I dug my nails into my fist to help get a grip on myself. I heard pen against paper and I glanced up and saw the woman writing in the file. I wonder what she was writing.

"How often does he abuse you?" I felt myself bottling up my emotions as the questioning went on.

"He didn't do it often at first but then he kept adding more until it was multiple times a day. It stopped two weeks ago though," I heard her hum in thought.

"Why did he stop?"

"Tobio agreed not to turn him in if Oikawa stayed away from me and he did. Me and Tobio started though to collect things against him and he sent us that CD there in warning but we didn't stop. Last Monday he came to my school during volleyball practice and tried to take me away but Tobio wouldn't let him. So Oikawa started to kiss me and Tobio got angry and attacked Oikawa but the team stopped him before he could really do anything and made Oikawa leave. Then on Tuesday he left a package with a maid costume that he made me wear once by threatening my little sister and I panicked and checked if my sister was okay and she was. Oikawa hasn't done anything since," the words just sort of poured out without emotion but on the inside I was crying. I just want Tobio back.

"So Tobio has been protecting you?"

"Yes," I didn't look at them. My heart was hurting too much and my head throbbed in pain.

"When did Tobio learn about your abuse?" She sounded curious but I could hear the distaste in her voice when she said "Tobio".

"He found out the first day of school but he didn't realize it was Oikawa until 3 weeks ago," I glanced up and saw her nodding as she looked through the file. The man was leaning back against the wall.

"Who else knows about your abusive relationship?"

"My mother and my volleyball team," there was more writing.

"Why did you tell them if you were threatened?" I sighed and rubbed my hands where my nails had made indents.

"It wasn't my idea. Tobio suggested it because everyone was worried. I said that it was fine though but I was too scared to say anything, so Tobio told everyone for me," I heard the plastic fold out chair squeak under the female detective.

"So Tobio has been the main cause for the abuse coming to a stand-still and for this case being brought to us. If he didn't do anything, where do you think you would be right now?" I rubbed my hands together and flexed my fingers to try and relieve some of the stress.

"I would probably be very sick and weak," the image from my nightmares flashed through my mind and I shivered and hugged myself. "I would also probably be with Oikawa still and be locked back in the basement because of how I defied him by not attending his school. No one would know where I was and I would probably die after a while because I hadn't been eating much until Tobio became my boyfriend," now I was talking really fast and I dug my fingers into my arms to keep myself from bolting. My leg started bouncing again and I felt the headache growing stronger. God please just let this end.

"Hm, so Tobio pretty much saved you from Oikawa?" I nodded. "He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Again I nodded but now my lip began to quiver and I felt my throat constricting. We sat there in silence for a while as she scribbled something down on the paper. The chair squeaked and I flinched when it screeched as it was dragged across the floor.

"Hinata? Why don't you come with me. We are done with your questioning," I looked up and she stood at the side of the table, waiting for me. Nodding my head slowly, I stood up and followed her past the man and out the door. The male detective and the case file stayed in the room. Instead of taking me back to a lobby she took another sharp turn and lead me through a door right next to the one I exited. I was confused but when we stepped in I realized some things.

This was the room on the other side of the mirror and a lady stood by one side of the mirror by a microphone and another officer stood by the door. The female detective said something to him and I watched him leave the room.

"Come, sit," she guided me to a seat in front of the glass and I looked through it hesitantly. The other detective was reading the case file and I raised an eyebrow in question. I opened my mouth to ask Detective Niyosaka a question when the door to the interrogation room opened and Tobio stepped in followed by the officer, who lead him to the seat before bowing and leaving. Detective Tachibana slapped the file down on the table and sat on its edge as he leered over Tobio.

"Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou's boyfriend?" I saw the beginning of a frown on Tobio's face and his hands rested on the table twitched slightly. I so desperately wanted to go to him but Niyosaka stood behind me on guard with her hand rested on the back of my seat. I watched Tobio say yes warily as he began to harden his gaze at the man. The woman by the microphone pressed a button and spoke into it.

"Notice how tense he is. He is obviously worried but he is also on the defensive. He thinks you are trying to accuse him of something," that's when I noticed the ear bud in the detective's ear. So this woman was trying to give them hints on what to ask us.

"And how well do you believe your relationship is going?" His tone was light but anyone could notice its hard undertone of suspicion. I watched Tobio begin to crack his knuckles like he did when worried.

"I think it is going very well. Shouyou seems very happy and relaxed around me and I'm very happy to be with him. I love Shouyou," Detective Tachibana nodded and I tried to see his face but he was turned away from me. The button clicked as the woman pressed it again.

"Notice how he said he loved him. They have only been dating for three weeks so how does he know he loves him? Also notice how he said his boyfriend was 'relaxed' around him. Did he seem relaxed during the questioning?" The detective tilted his head and I saw his fingers tap on the table.

"You love him?" Tobio nodded tersely and his jaw tightened. "But that would seem improbable since you have only been dating for 3 weeks and school has only been for a few months. How can you be so sure that you _love_ Hinata?" He sounded like he was trying to imply something and Tobio must have noticed because he clenched one of his hands into a fist and frowned.

"Yes I am sure I love him. I have for over a year," I know that he was just trying to be honest but the woman on the microphone was quick to talk about that and ask questions. I started biting on the skin around my fingers nervously.

"Over a year, hm?" I saw Tobio's eyebrows raise slightly as he seemed to realize his slip up but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Yes," he was leaning forward in his seat now and tense. Detective Tachibana slid from the table and rested his hands on it instead.

"But you only met Hinata this school year, correct?" Tobio shook his head and I flinched as my fingers began to bleed but it didn't stop me from chewing on them.

"During middle school last year me and Shouyou played against each other in a volleyball match. His team was weak but I saw his amazing potential and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Shouyou was so beautiful and graceful, and his smile gave me goosebumps it was so bright," I watched a small smile play itself onto his lips as his passion and love poured into his voice. "I knew I had to meet him but after the match I couldn't find him. I looked through the game records but they only had names and I didn't know his at the time. I kept looking and looking but I couldn't find him anywhere and whenever I looked up his school they said there was no boys volleyball club so I couldn't find Shouyou anywhere. But just when I was giving up I went to a school office where you turned in the forms for the high school you wanted to attend and before I could turn mine in I saw a file lying out with a picture of him and it said he was going to Karasuno. So I quickly changed my forms and turned them in, I felt so happy because I could see him again and possibly befriend him," I blushed slightly and wiped the blood from my fingers on the dark gray sweater leaving dark red spots on it.

"So I went to Karasuno and it turned out that we had the same class with each other and that's when I found out what Shouyou's name was. I met him officially after school during volleyball try outs but I acted like a jerk because I was nervous," he chuckled and shook his head. "Shouyou left early after getting a text message but I soon chased after him when one of the upperclassmen offered to let us practice together before the practice the next morning. So I went to tell him and I found his bike and bag by a bridge and underneath the bridge was Shouyou. That's when I found out he was being abused," I heard the sadness in his voice and I started to wring out the shirt ends again and my legs bounced together as I bit down on my lip hard enough to make my lip throb and I winced in pain.

"So Hinata told you about being abused?" Tobio shook his head and his face was blank.

"No, he didn't. Shouyou was terrified of Oikawa and I realized myself that day that Shouyou was being abused. He was limping and holding himself like he was in pain and I could see the fear on his face and in his eyes. After he left I went down and tried to piece together exactly what happened. There was blood and... semen on the ground and it stank of sex, and that's how I found out."

"But how did Hinata learn that you knew?"

"I was getting to that," he looked annoyed from being interrupted and glared at the detective. "A week or so later we got into a practice match against Aoba Johsai and I was assigned as setter. We played against them very well and me and Shouyou used a new technique to surprise them and we won. I had promised myself that after our first match I would tell Shouyou how I felt about him but I couldn't find him. That's when it occurred to me that the person hurting him went to that school and I looked through the whole school for him, and when I found him he was sobbing and he fell asleep after crying into my shoulder. I took him back to my house and let his mother know that I was letting him stay over. The next day-" I stopped listening because I knew the rest of the story. The detective asked some questions and the woman pointed out Tobio's reactions and gave him questions to ask him. But one question struck us both hard.

"Have you ever touched Hinata when he said no?" Tuesday night flashes through my mind and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. This couldn't be happening. Tobio looked offended and he stood up from the chair and slammed his fists on the table.

"How dare you even think I would do that? I would never do anything to him without him knowing! I love him and would do anything to make him happy and safe!"

"You would even kill?" His eyes were wide and his mouth fell open in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" His face was pale and I watched the detective straighten up and lift his head, presenting himself in a dominating way. Tobio didn't back down and fixed his posture as well.

"You said you would do anything for him. So does that mean you would kill if it would give him happiness and keep him safe?" In his eyes I saw hurt but his body said anger and dominance.

"I would never kill anyone because it is morally and socially wrong. It wouldn't matter if Shouyou wanted it or if I wanted it. I will never kill anyone for anyone," I placed a hand on my chest and felt my heart slowing down to a normal pace. I'm glad he will never kill but a part of me felt sad that he wouldn't kill someone for me even if it meant my safety.

Detective Tachibana asked him more questions about various things and they both sat down across from each other, still presenting themselves in a dominating manor. I zoned out and tried to focus on Tobio's face to calm my racing heart and mind. Without realizing it I had started scratching at my wrists that were littered with inch-long scars that varied in thickness. From me and Oikawa both but they all had healed physically when mentally they burned and gushed with blood.

No, focus on Tobio. I took deep, calming breaths as I watched Tobio talk. His face changed from frowns to anger to confusion to passion and then the cycle repeated. He answered every question as best and honest as he could. Whenever he spoke about me I felt my stomach grow weirdly warm in a good way and it helped me calm down. I felt a lot better too now that I wasn't being asked questions.

"Alright, you're done. Someone will escort you out," he stood up and so did Tobio. I heard the door open and when I looked I saw the back of Detective Niyosaka before the door closed. Through the window I saw her step in and lead Tobio out and I stood up, biting my lip and my hands wrinkled and stretched the sweaters fabric. The door opened again and I felt my heart leap when I saw Tobio we both rushed forward and I hugged him tightly. I felt his nose rub against my scalp and his lips brush against the top of my head.

"I was so worried about you," I felt myself relax slowly in the hug.

"I was worried about myself too, and you of course," I heard him chuckle lightly before Niyosaka cleared her throat.

"Why don't you both sit down and wait. I think you will want to watch this," I thanked her and we sat in the two fold out chairs. Tobio scooted them closer together so that we were pressed against each other and he threw his arm over my shoulders. I felt the tension slowly leave my body as I leaned against him and felt his breath in my ear. I'm not sure what she wanted us to see but Detective Tachibana had left the room and was gone quite a while before he came back followed by an officer pulling Oikawa in handcuffs.

I tensed and reached for Tobio's hand and he squeezed mine reassuringly. They must have arrested Oikawa during our questioning. For a second I thought he could see us because he stared at us through the glass and winked with a giant smile on his face. He was forced into the chair and two officers stood on guard, one at the door and the other behind Oikawa a little to the side.

"Oikawa Toru. Attends Aoba Johsai High School. Captain and official setter of the volleyball club. Age 17. Accused of sexual, mental and physical abuse to Hinata Shouyou. Do you deny any of this information?" Oikawa's eyes widened and he smiled harder.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as calling it _abuse_ , because the little snivelling whore deserves it," I felt Tobio hold me tighter and squeeze my hand. I held back my tears and fear. Oikawa kept looking at us and smiling and it made me shiver.

"Really? So you admit to raping him, multiple times?" Detective Tachibana sounded slightly angry but I couldn't tell if it was just normal frustration or because of Oikawa.

"I admit to having sex with him a lot, and let me tell you, that bitch can do wonders with his mouth. And the way he moans your name is enough to make any man get a boner," Oikawa was laughing and he suggestively moved his hands in different motions, all the while staring at us. I had to close my eyes because I didn't want to see his face. It was better when I couldn't see him.

"You do realize that both of you are underage, correct?" Oikawa snorted and I heard the plastic chair squeak as he moved around in it, probably taking a relaxed position.

"Psh, who cares about that? Almost everyone screws something before turning 18. Isn't that right Tobio-chan? Did you figure out how good that bitch is in bed yet? I bet you fucked him real hard, huh? I should join you next time! Three ways are always more fun!" He laughed again before being shut up by an officer. I felt Tobio tense and the ladies gasped in horror and revulsion. They mumbled and spat out insults at him; I held onto Tobio so that he wouldn't leave and try to hurt Oikawa.

"Please try and stay on topic," Oikawa snorted and I could practically hear the smirk he was wearing. "How long has this _relationship_ been going on?" Now I could plainly hear the detectives anger and I knew that Oikawa was enjoying it. He always tried to milk the drama from every situation.

"Hm, I've been fucking around with that toy for about two years. But every time I shove my dick up his _fine_ ass it feels like the first time all over again. Those noises he makes drive me crazy and when-"

"Please be quiet," I felt myself tense at his angry tone. Oikawa hated to be interrupted so without looking I knew that he was frowning and the right corner of his mouth was twitching. "How often did you and Hinata meet so you could 'screw around'?" The detective wasn't even trying to keep his anger from showing anymore. The chair scraped against the floor making me wince and when I cracked my eye open he was facing us with his hands behind his back. I saw him mouth something but couldn't tell what it was.

"Right," I looked over, picking my head up from Tobio's shoulder, and saw Niyosaka coming over to us. "Let's move somewhere else, okay?"

"Okay," Tobio got up and pulled me up after him. I clung to his arm, wanting to be close to him even though we were in public. She lead us out of the room and to the side before handing us both cards.

"If you need anything else you can call me or Detective Tachibana. I'll call you both about where this case will be going. We might call in some of your family members or friends for more information so don't be surprised, we might call you in again as well. I'll keep you updated. Be safe boys," she gave us a kind smile and asked if we needed help getting out but Tobio said that he knew the way. We bid each other farewell and I let Tobio drag me back through the station and out the lobby.

Once outside he sat us down on a bench and we both stayed there in silence. My heart was still pounding and I couldn't get what Oikawa said out of my head. I wanted to cry but I had already cried so much. My chest and head hurt and I just wanted Tobio to hold me so I could fall asleep. And then all of this would be over... for now.

Tobio flipped his phone open and dialed up a number. He put his arm around me and I held onto it as I leaned into him silently. I could feel him take each breath and I matched my breathing to his.

"Hello, Hinata-san," I smiled when I remembered when he started calling my mom that. He said it would be weird to refer to her as "Shouyou's mom" and that it would be even weirder to call her "mom" too. He decided on calling her Hinata-san because I started to make fun of him for not referring to her as a mom. "Yes... Yes we are done... Yes that would be nice... I think he would like to stay at my house, right Shouyou?" I nodded and played with Tobio's hand. "He said yes... Right... Okay thank you, bye," he snapped the phone shut and stuffed it into his pocket. Tobio pulled me closer to him so I was half-sitting on his lap and I looked up at him. "Your mom is going to take us out to lunch and then you can stay over at my house for the rest of today and tonight if you want to," he used his hand to trace circles on my neck and I let myself think about it before nodding my head with a small smile.

"I would like that," I saw him leaning down and I moved up to meet him in a soft, loving kiss. When Tobio pulled away he kissed my forehead a few times and mumbled an "I love you." I brought his other hand to my face and kissed the palm before pressing it to my cheek, whispering the words back.

Tobio's phone buzzed and the moment was gone. He checked it and said mom was here. I let myself be pulled out of the seat again and held onto Tobio's hand as we walked through the parking lot to where she said she parked. When we got closer I went to drop his hand but Tobio held it tightly. I didn't really want to let go either so I held on. Mom'll understand. I'm sure.

We climbed into the back seats of the small four-door car and buckled in sitting next to each other instead of leaving the middle seat empty between us. Tobio's hand rested on my thigh and mine rested over his, holding it tightly. Mom smiled at us in the rearview mirror before asking where we wanted to eat. I didn't really care so Tobio chose a nearby burger joint.

I poked at the burger after taking one bite. It's not that it wasn't good, I just wasn't hungry. Nibbling on the fries I glanced over at Tobio who was enjoying his burger and staring off into the distance as he ate. Mom sat a little bit away from us because she wanted to give us some privacy after the questioning. As we sat there in silence I let my mind wander and thought back to Tuesday night.

I felt so alive and so relaxed with Tobio. When he touched me I felt so at home and I enjoyed it. I wanted to be intimate with Tobio. The reason why we did it was unclear to me but I am happy we did. Somehow it brought us closer together. I bit my lip when I remembered that I put my mouth on his _thing_ willingly and I didn't feel bad about it. All of the times before I had felt so horrible and dirty but with Tobio I didn't. I was relaxed and so content that I actually got _playful_ after intimacy and we had a bubble war. And when he put the thing in the thing... I felt my face go red. I couldn't even think about it and use the proper words without getting really flustered.

"Shouyou?" I couldn't look at Tobio so I covered my blushing face with my hands. I heard crumpling of paper and then his hands wrapped around my wrists. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He sounded worried and I hated that I made him so but I couldn't stop my thoughts or think of anything else. Tobio tried to pull my hands away gently but I shook him off and pulled the sweater up to cover my face and basically hid inside of the sweater.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Tobio chuckled nervously and I felt his hand start to brush through my hair. The memory of him pulling on my hair flashed through my mind and I swatted his hand from my head and held it in mine instead. "Seriously Shouyou, what is it?" I peeked out of the shirt and met Tobio's eyes. I saw them soften and then the worry disappeared as he brushed my hair from my face but his hand accidentally touched my face and I was surprised by how cold it was.

"Are you embarrassed?" He smiled softly and continued brushing his hand through my hair. I knew I probably looked ridiculous but I didn't want Tobio to see how flustered I was.

"Yes," my voice cracked and I looked away. He chuckled and let go of my hand. I was disappointed at first but then he pulled the sweater back down and I squeaked, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them. Tobio started laughing and I puffed out my cheeks, trying and failing to glare at him. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up, jerk," I looked away and hugged my knees in anger. Tobio stopped laughing and hugged me to him.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so cute," he kissed my forehead and tucked my head under his chin. I felt my blush intensify as I remembered how it felt when our bare chests touched. He felt-feels so warm. I leaned into him and felt my mouth twitching. Unsure if I should smile or frown. I felt so confused. I felt so nice with Tobio and I think he felt good too by how he had acted. But what is this? Do I love him for his personality or for how he makes me feel? Is this love or lust?

"I'm not cute," his chuckle vibrated through his chest and tickled me. What is this feeling I'm feeling?

"That's right. You're not cute," I felt his breath hit my ear. "You're handsome," I felt a pleasant shiver run down my spine, from his warm breath or from the complement and tone of his voice I wasn't sure. I hugged my legs instead of Tobio but it really didn't matter because the position I was in made it almost impossible to move my arms so I could hug him back. I was held like that for a while before Tobio let me sit normally but he still kept his arm around me. I didn't eat anymore but he would bring it home, I was sure of it. Tobio finished his meal and we left.

"Don't stay up too late," mom winked at me and waved as she drove away. Tobio guided me into the house and I went and flopped face down on the couch after taking off my shoes. He went into the kitchen and put my uneaten burger and half-eaten fries into the fridge before coming over to the couch and laughing.

"How am I supposed to sit with you if you take up the whole couch?" I lifted the front half of my body and after he sat down I flopped back down, resting my head in his lap. Tobio ran his hands through and played with my hair. It felt nice and it helped the tension leave from my head but my confusion still stayed. I thought about it but I couldn't come to a decision. Did I like kissing Tobio because it showed his love for me or because he was a good kisser? Did I like the feeling of his hands because that is him showing love and understanding or because he is good with his hands? Is this love or lust? I wanted to know if I loved him or if it was starting all over again.

What if I don't really love Tobio and when I tell him he gets angry and hurts me? I don't want to lose Tobio. He means so much to me, but how so? I felt like crying. This was so frustrating! I bit down on my lip as some tears came to my eyes. I didn't move my hands to wipe them away because I didn't want Tobio to know. If he did anything it would only confuse me more. His hands soothed me but it didn't stop my tears from falling down silently. I hoped that his pants wouldn't get too wet because if he noticed now I might never figure this out.

"Want to watch some TV?" I took a second to compose myself before responding with a small "sure" and a shrug of my shoulders. The remote was on the table right next to Tobio so he didn't have to move much. He began to flip through channels and my thoughts raced. None of it made sense. What is love really? Is it loving the touch of another or the feelings behind the touch? I wanted to run away somewhere safe so I could cry but the only place I felt safe was with Tobio and he was the reason I felt so confused.

I can't take it.

I slipped off the couch and stood up, never once looking at him. He asked what was wrong and I said I needed to use the toilet. He was satisfied with that answer and it made some part inside of me sad because he couldn't tell that I was in pain. I locked the bathroom door and sank to my knees on the floor before the tears flooded out and I cried silently. I was just so confused. I wanted this to be real. I wanted to be in love with Tobio but now it feels like I've fallen in love with his body and that's not right. My hands moved up to my head and I yanked on my hair hard as a quiet sob shook my body.

I don't know what to do.

Part of me just wanted to be held by Tobio as he told me how much he loved me but the other wanted him to _show_ me how much he loved me. I didn't know what to choose. It feels like everything is just crashing down on me again and the stress was too much! I wanted Tobio, but I couldn't say why. I wanted Tobio, but I couldn't say in what way. I just wanted Tobio. Maybe I love everything about Tobio? Or maybe I'm just delusional.

This is too confusing. I don't know what to do.

I struggled to pull myself up by the sink and I leaned against it heavily as I stared at my reflection. I looked like and felt like a mess. My skin was too pale and the bags under my eyes made me look crazy. The redness and puffiness of my eyes made me look ugly, I couldn't see why Tobio would love me. He said I'm cute. The snot that dripped from my nose didn't look cute. He said I'm handsome. I look like a wreck and my clothes are dirty. He said I'm graceful. My hands slipped and I fell, hitting my chin against the counter before falling backwards, pain exploding from my chin. I'm not graceful or cute or handsome. I'm just a mess.

There was knocking on the door and I heard Tobio call in but I didn't want to hear him. Everything was just too much.

"GO AWAY!" My voice cracked as I screamed at him and it gave way to heavy and loud sobs. Tobio tried the door but it was a fruitless effort. He wouldn't be able to open in because he didn't have a key, he told me that they lost it years ago. The tile floor felt cold and my body felt so hot. I wanted to take off the sweater but my body felt heavy and I couldn't lift my head without pain rushing through my body. I tried to lift it anyways and went to clench my jaw against the pain but it only made it worse and I didn't hold back my scream.

"SHOUYOU!" the door buckled against the weight but stayed in-tact. I felt like my whole body was in pain. I sobbed hard and it hurt my chest and I heaved in breaths with difficulty between each cry. I want to know what it is I feel for Tobio but I couldn't think clearly through the pain and sobs. My head rolled to the side and I stared at the door blurrily through tears. Do I want Tobio to come in? I wanted to feel complete and not like this mess I was but I didn't know what me and Tobio had anymore.

He's my boyfriend, so I should love him and he should love me… right?

"Shouyou, please! Unlock the door! Are you in pain? Do I need to call for someone? Please, I want to help you," I could clearly hear the worry in his voice and it sounded raw like he was crying too. That made my stomach twist. I don't like it when Tobio cries. I rolled onto my side and cried in pain as something hit my chin. When I touched it my hands came back covered in blood. I felt adrenaline shoot through me veins.

"Tobio-" I was cut off by a sob and I tried to reach for the door but it was too far away. I closed my eyes against the pain in my chin, I just wanted Tobio back.

"Yes? Shouyou what is it? Honey are you okay?" I opened my mouth to speak but even doing that made my chin hurt worse. I tried pulling myself closer to the door but it was just so hard. I was mentally drained of energy and I just wanted to sleep with Tobio by my side. I don't care what he would do because I just wanted him beside me.

"No..." I squeezed my eyes shut and reached out, my fingers brushed against the door frame.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" He sounded frantic and I heard a beeping noise from typing a number into a phone. "I'm going to call the police, okay? They can help you so don't worry," he had stopped trying to open the door but I knew he didn't leave the spot outside it either. I tried reaching for the door again.

"To-o-obio-o," I kept hiccuping and my crying made it difficult to breath so it only came out in short jerky breaths. I felt my head growing heavy and when I moved my arms to try and push myself up they slipped in a warm liquid. I don't remember getting the floor wet. I held myself up slightly and looked down to see drops of blood splattered on the floor and trailing down my chest and arms. I tried to wipe my chin off of my shoulder but that made it sting and the motion made me nauseous.

"Don't worry honey, I'm here," I heard him talking quietly into the phone and a part of me felt confused. Why was he calling me honey? It hurt my head too much to think too hard though so I had to let the thought go. I dragged myself closer to the door so I could lean against it slightly but my arms were to heavy to bring them up and unlock it. So instead I started scratching at the door with my short fingernails.

"Hold on a second- Shouyou what's wrong? Why are you scratching at the door?" I could hear his voice like it was right next to me so he was probably kneeling outside the door. When I tried to call out to him my voice gave out to a small cry and I closed my eyes. My head felt so heavy and I just wanted to sleep.

"Tired..." I yawned and it made my jaw ache from when I fell. Tobio called my name but I felt myself slipping away. I'm just so tired. I couldn't think about it anymore. I was too tired to be confused but too confused to just give in.

"Shouyou? Shouyou are you okay? Shouyo-" I yawned again and the ache in my jaw stung. I just want to sleep.

I just want Tobio.

I want to sleep with Tobio.

I want…

* * *

 **To all of you who don't think that Shouyou can bust his chin open by falling onto a sink, curse you. I've just fallen over and busted my chin open and let me tell you that it hurt like** _ **hell**_ **. I was crying and I think I blacked out a little bit at one point so Shouyou's reaction is completely normal.**

 **And to those who didn't review, shame on you.**

 **I work so hard on this story and when you don't review it upsets me greatly. So to you who do review, thank you very much! You make me happy! Especially you AiMila for reviewing every chapter! Much love and doki's to you!**

 **So please review!**

 **If you don't I send bad vibes your way!**

 **Love all of you~**

 **Ciao~**


	10. Chapter 10: Kageyama

I sat by the hospital bed with my head down. My hands were wrapped around Shouyou's and I felt exhausted. After the ambulance came I rode in the car with them and I felt so worried. When I was waiting in the lobby I called Shouyou's mother but she couldn't come because she had to watch Natsu and couldn't bring her with. When the doctor came back he said only family could visit but after calling Hinata-san she gave me permission to see him and I had her talk to the doctor. Once I sat down by the bed I felt exhaustion come over me because everything was okay now.

Shouyou had to get stitches for his chin and they gave him sedatives and pain relievers because apparently he woke up and had a panic attack then tried to hurt the nurses around him. I felt like I was partially responsible for this happening because I didn't notice something was wrong with Shouyou.

He moaned in his sleep and I looked up. It was about five in the afternoon and Shouyou had yet to wake up. I was so worried about him. I _am_ _still_ so worried about him. The way he was acting just didn't seem right. He seemed fine while he was with me on the couch. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought about it again. During lunch he suddenly got quieter after I hugged him, and he stopped eating. Did I do something to upset him? My thoughts raced but nothing occurred to me. I didn't yell or try and hurt Oikawa even though I wanted to, I was honest and I made sure he knew I loved him… right? So what was it?

"I don't know what it is…" I shook myself from my thoughts and watched Shouyou slowly open his eyes. They looked around before landing on me and his head rolled to the side so he was staring straight at me. He gave me a toothy grin and giggled. "Tooobioo!" I tried to return the smile but I knew this wasn't really him, he was pumped with sedatives and loopy.

"Hey Shouyou. How are you feeling?" He giggled and wiggled his fingers in my hand. I couldn't help but smile slightly, he seemed so carefree and happy, I hadn't seen him like this before.

"You're my boyfriend," he giggled and rolled his head to the other side. "Or are you?" I looked at him curiously as he giggled and started rambling about something insignificant.

"What do you mean by that? I am your boyfriend," his head rolled back so that he was staring at me again. He scrunched up his nose and raised his eyebrows as a strange smile-frown made its way to his face.

"Are you?" he looked confused and I couldn't understand, what did he mean? Shouyou giggled and waved his hand before pointing at me seriously. "I like you and," he smiled, "your body," I sat back and stared at him. What is this about? "But which do I like more?" Now he was giggling and I felt my eyes widen as realization hit. This is what was bothering him. I felt like crying and I squeezed his hand.

"Oh Shouyou. It's okay, that doesn't matter! Shouyou honey, I love you and that's all that matters," I pulled his hand closer to me so it was near my face and I watched him look at me with a smile and a giggle.

"Honey," he shook his head. "Hi _honey_ ," he kept giggling and I looked down. I can't see him like this. It's too much. I stood up and let go of his hand, Shouyou looked at me and frowned but I turned to leave. I heard him move around in the bed and then he was pulling on my shirt and stopping me.

"Tobioooo, where are you going?" Shouyou's arms wrapped around my middle and he giggled while squeezing me. "I wanna talk to you some more," I removed Shouyou's arms and he whined, calling my name. I walked away as he called after me. He began to cry when I was closing the door but I didn't turn back. I couldn't talk to him like this. Tomorrow, I will talk to him tomorrow.

My heart ached as I walked away and down the hall. If only I had realised that something was wrong then it wouldn't be like this. Then Shouyou wouldn't be questioning our relationship. I felt the ache in my heart linger as I took the bus home and as I ate dinner alone for the first time in a while. I chewed my dinner slowly as tears poured from my eyes. I had to stop and rest my head on the table because I felt so useless.

Obviously I am not trying hard enough to help Shouyou. If I were then we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm so stupid! I should have seen that this relationship would confuse Shouyou! I shouldn't have had sex with him because now he doesn't know if what we have is real. It's all my fault. Shouyou doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He should be loved and treated gently by someone with self-restraint that is sensitive to others emotions.

So that is what I'll be.

I cleaned up the dishes angrily and took a steaming hot bath, scrubbing off all of my dead skin with a pumice stone. I needed to wash away all of the bad so I could become good. I stared at myself in the mirror after my bath, muttering to myself what I will do to be a better boyfriend to Shouyou.

I laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, my heart still aching. I felt like somehow I betrayed Shouyou by leaving him, and in a way I probably did, but that situation was too intense. Seeing Shouyou so out of it and hearing that from him made me feel like I was being pushed back multiple steps. I need to become better so that I can make Shouyou better.

I just wish that I could reverse time and save Shouyou before any of this happened.

* * *

"Hello?" I called out quietly into the room and heard a groan. I took a step forward and let the door shut behind me.

"Five more minutes," I felt a small smile come to my face and I walked towards the bed that Shouyou laid in. His hair was the only piece of him visible and the rest of him was hidden under the blanket. I placed my hand where his shoulder would be and shook it gently.

"Shouyou, you need to wake up," he groaned again but began to sit up. I sat down in the same chair from yesterday and waited as he sat up. Shouyou rubbed his eyes and yawned, in the process he got tangled in the IV cords and the wires connected to him. I helped untangle him and he stared at me with tired eyes.

"Tobio?" I smiled and reached out and touched his hand.

"Morning sleepy head," he sort of nodded and patted my hand. We sat there for a second before a nurse walked in and checked his vitals. I asked her when Shouyou could leave and she said he just needed a parent or guardian to sign him out. I knew that Hinata-san would be here a little before noon and right now it was around nine in the morning.

"'M hungry," I went and found a menu for Shouyou and he told me what he wanted to eat so I went down to the cafeteria and got what he asked for, which was chocolate pudding and apple juice. I also got him a sandwhich and some apple slices so I could try and get something of use into him. When I got back he was in the same spot but looked more awake and he thanked me for getting the food. Shouyou ate a bite of the sandwich and two apple slices before he started eating the pudding. He offered some to me and even though I said no he shoved the spoon into my mouth. I watched him and took in his face as he pulled the spoon away. There was no fire in his eyes and no smile on his mouth. Shouyou stared at me blankly before returning to his pudding.

"How are you feeling today?" He shrugged and took another spoonful to his mouth. He's probably still drowsy from the medications. I talked a little bit one-sidedly with him before he declared he was full and chugged the cup of apple juice. He asked when his mother would be here and I told him, he sighed and nodded. I think he doesn't want me around right now but I couldn't tell.

"Do you want me to ask Hinata-san to come earlier?" Shouyou actually looked at me this time, not all dully like he did before.

"No, it's fine. I'm just tired of hospitals. They make me feel trapped," I felt guilty again and reach out, hesitantly placing my hand on his. When he took my hand I smiled slightly before it dropped; Shouyou wasn't smiling.

We talked little and it was mostly me who started the conversations but after a while Shouyou turned on the TV and kind of tunned me out. What reassured me was that the whole time we sat there he held onto my hand. He never said anything to me about yesterday or anything at all without me first saying something. I sat there for a long time just watching TV with Shouyou until his mother would come, and during the time he got up once to use the bathroom and I had to help him with the IV bags and electrodes on his skin since he had to bring them with him everywhere. He complained about the hospital gown and said he wanted his old clothes back. So I went to a nurse and asked her and she gave me his clothes, all fresh and clean. I thanked her and Shouyou was happy to change back in them. They no longer had blood stains on them like I remembered but that was okay. Shouyou played with the sweater he wore and I felt my chest tighten. That was my sweater. Does he doubt our relationship so much that he would not even wear my clothes? Then again he had a T-shirt under it and could have just not put it on, but he could also be trying to hide it from me. Or maybe he feels inclined to wear it because he is afraid of me? The thought made my throat tighten and eyes water so I excused myself to calm down. I stared at my reflection and unintentionally started to chatastrafize. The worst possible thoughts ran through my mind and I picked out all of my flaws and reasons why I don't deserve Shouyou.

He probably hates me.

"Tobio?" I wiped my tears away and opened the door to see Shouyou standing there, supporting himself with the IV pole. He was clutching the cloth over his chest and his eyes looked wide in concern. "Is everything okay?" He spoke quietly and took half a step closer to me. I wanted to hold him but I couldn't tell if that would be okay, so I just patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. TV?" He nodded and looked down.

"Okay, sure," Shouyou slipped out of my grip and walked back to the bed. I felt bad because his shoulders slumped back in and once he sat down he just stared at his lap. I asked what he felt like watching and he just shrugged his shoulders. I fell silent, feeling guilty and hurt. I found the comedy channel and leaned back in the chair. We sat silently a while before I heard Shouyou shifting in the bed. I ignored it at first but it was really noisy so I looked over to see him scooting away from me, does he really hate me that much? Our eyes met and he blushed, looking down.

"Y-you can sit with me if you want," he sounded nervous but I couldn't help but smile, as I stood up.

"I would love too," Shouyou nodded and I crawled into the bed, leaning against it and tucking a pillow behind me. Shouyou shifted and leaned against my side and almost instinctively I put my arm over his shoulder, forgetting that he doesn't trust our relationship. It completely slipped my mind as we cuddled and watched TV. I or Shouyou would laugh every once and a while when something funny happened. A nurse walked in a few times to check Shouyou's vitals but we were comfortable and only moved when they needed us to. We ended up watching TV until Hinata-san showed up and Natsu was really happy to see Shouyou, but he still seemed very inverted.

* * *

"I'm sorry, it's company policy," Shouyou and I sighed as he was forced to exit the building in a wheel chair. I tried to tell them that he didn't need it but that wasn't an option. I pushed him and Hinata-san talked to us about what kept her up and asking how we were. Shouyou was quiet like usual and only talked softly. I was getting used to him talking softly so whenever someone spoke louder I would get startled. It's funny because I unintentionally started to speak quieter as well; monkey see monkey do right?

"Where do you wanna go honey? Do you want to go home, go for lunch or hang out at Tobio's house?" Hinata-san looked at Shouyou in the rearview mirror, who was staring out the window in disinterest. I still sat next to him since I wasn't sure what he wanted and he didn't seem to mind me being close to him. Shouyou shrugged.

"Tobio's is fine," he spoke at the window and I was unsure if Hinata-san heard him at first but then our eyes met in the mirror and she gave me a concerned look before saying okay and continuing to drive. Natsu sat on the other side of me and stared at me with an angry face. I think she might be blaming me for Shouyou acting like this, but only recently is my fault, right?

"Please be careful boys, and Tobio?" I looked at Hinata-san's concerned face. She began to speak in a smaller voice so only I heard. "Try to keep an eye on Shouyou whenever you can, I can't continue seeing him get hurt like this when I could have done something," I nodded and straightened my jaw, feeling a familiar hand grab onto mine.

"I will do everything in my power," she smiled sadly before driving off and leaving us alone again. I stood in the genkan awkwardly, unsure how I should approach Shouyou. Lunch popped back in my mind and I went to ask him what he would like when he spoke up for the first time.

"I'm going to take a bath," I raised my eyebrows, worried that something could happen when I was not around him but to nervous to ask if he would be okay. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever you want," we walked to my bedroom and he pulled some of his clothes and my clothes from the closet as I sat on the bed and watched. When he went to leave he looked back at me with a confused face.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Shouyou's voice wavered and I couldn't tell if he wanted me to come or not. I awkwardly responded while standing up.

"If you want me too," he stared at me a moment before looking down and nodding as he blushed. I grabbed some clothes without looking and followed Shouyou to the bathroom. As we undressed I couldn't help but think about how fragile Shouyou looked. His shoulders were thin and his stature was small. Most of his bones were visible and white scars covered his body. I delicately took a patch off of his chin and looked at the set of stitches in interest. There were eight and they looked tight and delicate.

When I was sitting and washing my legs I felt Shouyou begin to scrub my back and it made me stop a moment before smiling. It's a step forward in some direction. He let me wash his back as well before we both got in the bath. I was surprised at how hot it was and would have asked if it could be cooler but the relaxed look on his face made me stop. Our shoulders barely touched in the bath and we didn't speak. I just enjoyed being by Shouyou and being safe.

Shouyou sat on the counter as I made us dinner/lunch. I just made noodles because I was to tired to make anything else and it was a good comfort food. What bothered me was that Shouyou didn't try to steal any food or make jokes or talk to me. We ate dinner in silence but still sat next to each other and our knees touched but only barely. Shouyou quietly put the dishes away and avoided getting me to help him which hurt my heart. When I asked he said he just wanted to go to bed so I went in with him and made the futon because I wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep next to me or not.

Shouyou climbed in the bed like usual and I went to brush my teeth. The light was off when I got back and I crawled into the futon with an aching heart and watering eyes. I was trying to fall asleep and I laid there for a while before I heard Shouyou move.

"Are you awake?" I didn't have the heart to say yes and I was curious at what he would do so I stayed silent. Shouyou called my name once before moving again so he was kneeling beside me. My eyes were closed and I feigned sleep as I felt Shouyou lightly touch my face.

"Why are you ignoring me?" His voice was raw and I could hear the pain behind it as he stroked my cheek lightly. "Is it because I'm confused? Does it anger you that I don't know how I love you? Are you upset because I just want to be with you with or without love? What did I do to make you hate me?" I heard him sniffle and felt his hand stop moving and tense up. "Maybe I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should just go away. It would be better for everyone if I just stopped being," I felt my heart breaking again and I sat up, capturing him in a hug as I too cried.

"Please don't say that," Shouyou was tense and didn't respond at first. "Please Shouyou, I would never hate you. I love you, I really really do! I knew you were confused and didn't want to confuse you more so I tried not to overwhelm you," he started hugging me back while I ranted and snivelled and I squeezed him and kissed his head. "I'm so sorry that I ignored you, I didn't mean to hurt you baby. I just love you so much," I contained a sob and whispered another "I love you" into Shouyou's ear as his face pressed into my neck and his tears wetted my shirt.

"I love you too... I l-love everything about you, because I feel so safe and happy with you Tobio. I just didn't know if it was okay to love you like that," I kissed him again and rocked him in my arms as we squeezed each other.

"Oh honey, its okay. I'm sorry I didn't realize that I confused you. I promise to always be there for you when you need me okay?" He hiccuped and nodded.

"Okay, okay," I felt Shouyou put a hand in my hair and hold onto me tighter. We stayed like that for a long time and my eyes grew heavy as well as my body. I don't remember when but we both ended up under the futon covers and snuggled up tightly. I woke up and was confused about how we got there at first but gave up on questioning it when I felt Shouyou wrap his arms around me and pull me back to him. I had learned that Shouyou moved around and talked a lot in his sleep, sometimes I would have conversations with him without realizing that he was asleep. Another time I woke up to find Shouyou sleepwalking down the hall and I had to guide him back to the bedroom.

I awoke before the sun rose with sore eyes and a headache forming behind my eyes. I think the stress is finally hitting me. Shouyou was gone and before I could get up the door opened up and he stumbled back in, mumbling a "goodmorning" and that he went to use the bathroom. I laid there and watched as Shouyou fell back to sleep, holding onto my arm tightly, like it was a life-line. He snored lightly and smacked his lips in his sleep before rolling over and hugging a pillow, freeing me. I went to the kitchen and stared at the counter a while before making some tea and sitting at the couch to stare at the blank screen in thought.

Saturday night I got a call from Detective Niyosaka telling us that our case would be held in court on Tuesday. I called Hinata-san and we both got the day off for us and Shouyou. Then I called the team and despite saying it wasn't necessary the whole team was coming to defend Shouyou. I also received a call from Shouyou's lawyer; his name was Kyo Noyami and has been working in court for seven years, has his PhD and studied law in America, I was pleased that we have an experienced Lawyer but I'm concerned that the defense attorney will be more experienced and sneakier.

I drank through the pot of tea and when the second one was ready Shouyou walked into the kitchen yawning and asking if we could have pancakes again. I set him down with a cup of fresh tea and began to make breakfast. When I checked the clock it was 7:24 and I was surprised that Shouyou was up this early on a weekend, he usually slept in and I would wake him up before ten. Not paying attention to what I was doing I accidentally cracked an egg straight onto the counter and I had to clean it up.

""Where's the pain medicine?" I mixed in the milk and flour with the eggs, butter, sugar and vanilla.

"Under the bathroom sink," the whisk felt comfortable in my hand and I stirred quickly as Shouyou went to get the medicine. His chin was probably hurting and woke him up. I hummed tunelessly and started to pour the batter out onto the frying pans. I used two so that I could make the pancakes faster. Shouyou returned to the kitchen and poured himself another cup of tea before sitting on the counter by the stove.

"Watch out, it's hot," he made a noise and as I finished the first pancake he stole it from the turner and ate it plain. I scowled and slapped him on the knee. "Wait until we get to the table dobe," Shouyou rolled his eyes and gave me a piece which I ate gratefully before returning to the pancakes. He didn't steal any more pancakes and I made sure to give him a big stack once they were ready. We quickly tucked in the pancakes and then proceeded to lounge around the house for the rest of the day. I was glad that the air was cleaned up between us but I could still feel some of the hesitation. Shouyou would drop little hints about what he wanted instead of asking or doing it. Like when we were cuddling on the couch he wanted to sit differently and so he began to shift slowly into the new position and after a while I figured out what he was hinting at and moved with him.

"You could have just asked buddy," I had said and Shouyou just blushed and looked away mumbling incoherently. I laughed at first because his reaction was adorable but his constant hesitance was depressing. Though I didn't mention it since I didn't want to upset him.

The phone Began to ring and we both tensed before I went to answer it. Shouyou followed and watched as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kageyama Tobio? This is Detective Niyosaka," I straightened up and gripped the phone tightly.

"Yes, hello. What seems to be the problem?" Shouyou shifted closer and hesitantly took my hand as a look of concern crossed his face. I smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

"I was just going to let you know that today the police are coming over to inspect you and Hinata's houses. I advise you to not interfere and leave nothing hidden. It won't help your case if you try to hide something. Goodbye," I slowly set the phone back in its place and pulled Shouyou to me. He hugged back before asking what the matter was. I shook my head and kissed his forehead.

"We just have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

 **Haiyo again minna! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was working on my summer school activities and athletics! Don't worry I'm already half-way done with the next chapter so it will be up soon!**

 **I am also working on other stories soooo check 'em out if you would like!**

 **Thanks again to all of you who did review!**

 **And to those who didn't:**

 **REVIEW MY STORY OR NO NEW CHAPTERS**

 **I love you~**


	11. Chapter 11: Hinata

I tried to keep myself from twisting my hands or clothes as we waited for the court room to fill. Oikawa was sitting less than 20 feet from me and I could feel his eyes piercing through my skull. I didn't look at him. I was sitting with my lawyer alone because Tobio is just a witness. He was sitting behind me with the rest of the team and my mom. She left Natsu at daycare because she didn't want her to have to hear this, and she would get bored. I didn't ask to have Oikawa look away because I was too scared, and I knew he would only enjoy my fear more if I gave in.

"Order, may I please have order," the judge waited for everyone to take a seat and quiet before taking a seat herself. "If the attorneys could may present their cases," the lawyer next to me stood up and I wasn't sure if I should stand as well so I stayed sitting as he walked up to the juror.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that boy right there is fifteen years old, plays volleyball, and has a wonderful family and group of friends. At the age of thirteen he met that man," he pointed to Oikawa for a moment who was smiling. "And was raped by him," he paused as some people gasped and others shook their heads. "And for the past two years that man has continued to rape and abuse this boy even though he did nothing at all to deserve this. It wasn't until recently that this was discovered because this poor boy has been terrified that his family will die by his hands since this man said if he were to tell anyone that the boy would have to kill his loving mother and baby sister. Please help us put this man in prison so that this wonderfully talented boy can feel safe. Thank you," he bowed and returned to my side giving me a smile.

"The defending attorney may now state his case," the judge nodded and our eyes met for a moment.

"Right," the black haired man stood up and straightened his tie as he approached the juror with a warm smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Oikawa Toru, seventeen years old, captain of his volleyball team and a brilliant player. Two years ago he met the boy Hinata by chance and the two began to practice volleyball together. Oikawa fell in love and asked out this boy, who admitted that he loved him as well. They have been dating since. Recent events though have stopped this loving relationship when his underclassmen stole his boyfriend and accused Oikawa of abusing Hinata. He tried to resolve this but it was brought to the police and now they have falsely accused him of rape and abuse to the man he loved. Please let his love stay real, thank you," I clenched my fist and I knew that Tobio was glaring at Oikawa. I hope they don't break out into a fight.

"We now shall bring the first witness to the stand. Hinata Shouyou, if you please."

"R-right," I stood up and walked slowly to the stands, trying to take deep breaths as I felt hundreds of eyes following me. I sat down at the stand and swore to tell the truth and everything I know. They let my Lawyer step forward and he began the questioning.

"What exactly has brought you here today, Hinata-kun?"

"I've been ab-bused sexually and physically for the last two years," there were murmurs from the crowed and they were called to order. I looked down at my lap and wrung my hands together.

"And who has been abusing you?"

"O-oikawa Toru."

"And is that man Oikawa Toru?" He pointed at him and I looked up a moment as I said yes before staring back at my lap. He continued to ask me various questions and I answered them as honestly and detailed as I could. He told me to use the terms "abuse" and "sexual" a lot when describing what he did to me because it would make it more realistic and horrifying.

"Ma'am I'm finished with my questioning," he bowed to the judge who told him to sit and had the other lawyer rise and approach me. He smiled warmly and I tried not to meet his eyes but he was making an effort to keep eye contact.

"Hinata Shouyou, how are you?" I shifted in the chair, I didn't expect the question.

"Nervous I guess," he nodded.

"Because of the case I presume?" I nodded and shakily answered. "Well then I'll try to make this quick. Is it true that Oikawa asked you to be his boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"And is it true that you accepted this?" Again yes. I couldn't tell what angle he was trying to come from. "Did the two of you ever officially break-up?" I started to scratch my wrists.

"No, we didn't," I frowned at my lap. What is he playing at?

"So is it true that you are now dating you teammate and classmate Kageyama Tobio?" My eyes widened. Why did he mention Tobio?

"Y-yes, we are."

"So Kageyama-kun stole you from Oikawa?" I scratched my wrists harder and felt them grow warm.

"I wouldn't say it that way."

"But it did happen, correct?" I breathed in shakily.

"Yes."

"And he is aware of your abuse? Was it you who told him about this?" I shook my head and frowned.

"No. Tobio found out by himself..." What's he getting at? My heart beat was speeding up.

"And it was Tobio who convinced you to tell the police and your friends and family about this, correct?"

"Yes..." I was hesitant and continued cautiously. "But I was too scared... so Tobio told most of them for me. He's been helping me through this," were they trying to blame Tobio? I looked up towards Tobio and our eyes met. He nodded and smiled in encouragement. I gave him a small smile back.

"Alright. So he has been helping you, yes? Then why is it that you have been staying with him so much? I've been told that for a long time you would go to and from school with him as well as eat lunch together. They also said you have been sleeping over at his house quite often. More often than usual friends or boyfriends. Why is that?" I felt some anger swell up as I squeezed my wrist and glared at him.

"Tobio would never hurt me! He has been taking care of me and helping me through bad times! If it weren't for him I would have killed myself already! I love him and -"

"But you also loved Oikawa, correct?" My rage subsided into confusion again.

"I guess I did... But just for a while! I don't love him anymore," he nodded.

"One more question. How long have you known Kageyama-kun?" I quirked my eyebrows in question.

"I've known him for just these first few months of school," he sat back down and I was allowed to take my seat again. I stared at my lap as they took turns questioning Oikawa. He denied hurting me every time and it made Tobio furious, at least I think it did. I wish he was here next to me because I would feel so much better.

Then it was Tobio's turn at the stand. I barely listened to him and my Lawyer talking but instead listened closely to the defending lawyer speak to him.

"You are Hinata Shouyou's boyfriend, correct?"

"How long you would say you have known Hinata-kun?"

"Over a year and a half? Well that doesn't match with what Hinata-kun said. Please, tell us about this," I felt my shoulders shake slightly. I could see what they were doing and it made me want to strangle him. I've never felt this way before but hearing him accuse Tobio of abusing me made my stomach boil in anger and my body shake in rage as my face heated up.

"How did you two end up at the same school, I highly doubt it was chance, was it?"

"So you followed him because it was "love at first sight" you say? I hear that you have hundreds of photos of Hinata-kun in your room, all he was unaware were being taken. Do you deny this?" He displayed pictures of his closet with all of the photos taken at different angles. Tobio was mad and I could tell he figured out what was going on too.

"No I do not," I was surprised by the calm in his voice and when I looked he was wearing a confident expression with his chin jutting out. I don't think the lawyer liked his reaction.

"Please then tell us why you have so many pictures of him? Most taken before you two started dating," I could hear his smirk but when I looked he was just smiling calmly like he was well in control of the situation. I saw his teeth clench in anger. It's okay Tobio just tell the truth.

"I was very interested in him. I wanted to know everything about him and remember all of his faces so that I could understand him better," I saw confidence in his eyes but the smirk I saw on the defending attorneys face made me think otherwise. I wanted to yell, I wanted to warn Tobio that it was a trap, but I couldn't. I felt Oikawa's eyes burning holes into me and they sent horrible shivers down my spine. My hands wouldn't stop shaking and my throat was tight. When I tried to take a drink from the water placed at the table I accidentally dropped the glass; the whole court room grew quiet as the glass shattered and all eyes drew to my hunched figure.

This was too much. Just too much. They couldn't take Tobio away from me after I just realized that he is everything. It felt like I was going to explode and I needed to get away, right now. Without thinking twice I jumped up from my seat and sprinted towards the door. There were shouts behind me and some guards tried to ask what was wrong but I brushed past them and ran through the oak double-doors. I searched frantically for the restroom and sprinted towards it when I heard someone coming up behind me followed by shouts and commotion.

I didn't bother to lock the stall door because once I got to the toilet my stomach spilled out its contents without hesitation. Tears and snot mixed with my puke and I heaved in pain while hugging the toilet bowl as I continued to empty my stomach even when there was nothing left but bile. It burned my throat and brought more tears to my eyes as my cries mixed with the coughing and gagging.

A hand lightly touched my shoulder and I still heard people yelling but it sounded quieter and there was a pounding noise. Maybe that was just my heart. The person rubbed my back and wiped the snot and puke from my face as I stopped heaving, not because I felt better but because there wasn't even bile left to throw up. After collecting myself I turned to face them when their hand slipped down to my butt and the other to my belt. I could only freeze in fear as a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"So nice to be with you again, Shouyou," I wanted to scream, to push him off but I was panicking and my chest began to hurt as I started breathing faster. My pants and undergarments were pushed down to my knees and calloused hands massaged my bottom. I felt my heart stopping when his buckle clicked and I swear the sound of the zipper echoed through the bathroom.

"I would love to hear your sweet voice call to me again before I go. Would you do the honors?" I didn't even scream as the pain flamed up. My whole body grew heavy as I was pushed to the ground and I was pounded into. Hot tears ran down my face as I tried fruitlessly to push myself up or pull away or anything.

"Come on, babe. I wanna hear you scream!" He stopped a moment and chuckled before I felt the breath against my ear. The booming sound continued but I could barely hear the shouts anymore. "What if I did this to your sweet Tobio?" I felt something snap and I pushed myself up and opened my mouth to yell an insult when he smashed my head back into the ground and pounded away again. This time I cried freely and my throat couldn't hold my voice back anymore even though I wanted to. My cries fueled his ego and determination to fuck me hard enough to make me pass out. He grunted and started to move his hands from my waist closer and closer, making my body shake when-

The was a loud crashing noise and I heard him swear as he pulled away and zipped his pants. He hefted me up around the chest and I tried to fight him but the blade he pulled out made me freeze. I had seen this blade before. It was made of bone and undetectable by metal detectors. It was one of his favorites to torture me with, and I sadly remembered every time the blade was used, even in the incredibly undesirable places.

The blade was pressed to my neck as he held me up so I dangled in his arms in fear. I heard the stall doors being kicked open and footsteps pounding against the ceramic tile floor, and as they got closer the knife was pressed harder into my skin. The door was kicked down and armed men pointed their guns at Oikawa, who moved so that I covered his body. Detective Tachibana stepped in with a handgun and pointed it at Oikawa with a stern face. His eyes flicked over to meet mine for a moment before returning to Oikawa. My tormentor laughed and jerked the knife slightly so blood began to pour out and stain my pristine clothes. It made me feel numb but I was in no way any less calm than I was seconds ago.

"Put the boy down, or I'll shoot," he snorted at the detective and rubbed the knife gently (if you could call it that) across my neck in a threatening motion. I felt my pants slip further down so they were only held up by my ankles, and I was able to muster up enough courage and pride to tug my shirt down to cover myself as much as possible.

"Well we all know that you wouldn't shoot when there isn't an open shot, so why don't we stop it with the bluff and talk business," I heard the lid of the toilet behind us slam shut and Oikawa sat down, pulling me into his lap close enough that I could feel his heart beat through my spine. He used his now free hand to trail lines up and down my exposed thighs, it made me cringe and shiver while silent tears continued to plop. The detective lowered the gun slightly and scowled.

"What do you want?" It was demanding and the questioning tone was almost missing but it made Oikawa smirk, I could tell by the way his hands began to slide in between my thighs and rub the sensitive flesh only inches away from my privates. This obviously annoyed the detective and other men because they all simultaneously tensed and gained a firmer grip on their weapons; but that was exactly what Oikawa wanted. To entice further annoyance he pulled my legs apart slightly while using the knife the cut the buttons off of my jacket and dress shirt. The buttons clinked against the ground one by one as Oikawa humed and thought.

"I want free and safe passage out of here to America with absolutely no tricks or else little Shou-chan will be the next to be grieved," the detective moved closer slightly and Oikawa was quick to press the blade hard against my neck again.

"And in exchange you will hand over the boy and admit to your crimes?" Oikawa snorted and his chest rumbled against my back. I wanted Tobio but it didn't even feel like my body was real none the less alive. It always felt like this when Oikawa touched me and I hated how weak I felt around him. I wanted to be strong yet here I am crying helplessly while I do nothing as my tormentor molests me in front of the police.

"Oh I admit to my crimes completely, I just wanted to see if I could get Shou-chan riled up enough to bolt somewhere unguarded so I could jump him again. It's just so much fun, you see? Never before Shou-chan did I think that I could get such a boner from a little boy's screams," now the police officer was pissed, and I saw him make a small motion with his hands as Oikawa continued to talk. I watched some of the men break away from the group and could see their feet entering the stalls on either sides of us. They peeked out from the bottom and top of the stalls with their guns aimed.

"And you will give us the boy back, yes?"

"Yes, but," he lifted my chin up with the knife so I could only see the ceiling and the two men atop the stalls who nodded to me. "You must meet my terms first," I saw them tense and I heard the sound of a gunshot before tensing up and closing my eyes, to be greeted with a sudden numbness in my arm. An unintentional scream ripped from my body and I shook away from Oikawa quickly before falling to the ground and holding myself. I couldn't see, couldn't hear what was going on, but the commotion was clear. Something was draped over my shoulders and people tried to get me to move, or to let them look me over, but I wouldn't let them. I knew I was losing consciousness but I wouldn't let that happen. Oikawa's too close, too close, too close, too close, too…

"Shouyou…" I couldn't see but the blur in front of me was obviously a face. I winced when a hand touched my cheek but soon leaned into it, recognizing the familiar calluses and texture.

"To'io…" I yawned and flinched internally at the pain that began to throb. I felt so tired. "'m slee'y," my words slurred though the pain and I felt darkness surround me as a fearful shout reached my ears. I hope when I wake up everything would be better.

* * *

 **Hello guys!**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just started school and have been busy with homework, rugby and emotional stuff. I'm also working on multiple stories so if you're an active reader of mine, I am trying to update all the stories very soon, even the ones that haven't updated in over a year!**

 **Please review!**

 **loves and homos~**

 **Ciao~~**


	12. Chapter 12: Kageyama

Seeing him reduced to a state like this made me mad, and I mean really mad. What made the rage all the more powerful was seeing that smug look across his face as panic fell upon us. The bastard was being restrained by the officers and I took the opening as an invitation. Blinded by the boiling rage, I could feel my knuckles split as there was a very obvious crunch of bone and cartilage being smashed.

"HEY!" My ears rang from the shout of the detective in my ear, but seeing the blood gushing from Oikawa's stupid nose on his stupid face made me feel better. I let myself be pulled back and shoved towards a chair as the people fled from the room. But I didn't hesitate to push past the people so I could join Hinata-san and Shouyou in the ambulance. Officers tried to push me away but I shook them off, and it took the pleading of Hinata-san to keep them from pulling me away from my love.

I gripped his hand tightly in mine as he cried silently while the medics took care of him. Seeing him flinch at their touches made my stomach churn and I tried not to let loose my anger on the paramedics when Shouyou flinched, cried, whimpered, or when they asked me to move out of their way as they started to clean the bullet wound in his shoulder. Just the thought that Shouyou was shot made me want to cry and scream at the same time. It was another thing to add to my list of horrible things I never thought would happen to Shouyou.

I watched him bite back a scream and felt his nails pierce the flesh in my hand as they cut off the fabric around the wound and disinfected the skin. I tried to help him in any way I could. Wiping tears from his face as he cried and let out sobs of pain. I didn't even realize that I had started crying until Shouyou moved his hand out of mine and touched my face, mumbling something about me having no reason to cry before letting his hand drop as he fell unconscious. Panic ripped through me and I screamed his name out, gripping his hand tightly.

"Get back!" I was shoved out of the way and Hinata-san held me back as she sobbed; I couldn't move, I was frozen in my spot. The tears that ran down my face didn't express how I am feeling, I don't even know how I am feeling. The world blurred around me and my body felt numb. The only thing I could hear is the sound of my frantic heartbeat slamming in my skull. I was dimly aware of what was going on. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. I wanted to move, to help, but my body fell limp in Hinata-san's grasp and she hugged me tightly, cradling my head against her chest and pressing kisses to my forehead, mumbling words of reassurance. To me or her I wasn't sure.

People moved around frantically and I was dragged out of the ambulance and shoved down into a chair, a blanket being draped over my shoulders. My hands laid limply in my lap as I stared down at them, watching in fascination as water trickled down onto them. A hand took mine and squeezed it tightly in theirs. I just sat there, clinging to the hand that clung to mine, trying to forget the image that flashed through my brain. It made me shiver and feel weak, so very weak and vulnerable. I didn't realize that I had started sobbing until the hands began to rub my back soothingly and I was pulled against someone in a hug.

I felt so useless and worthless. All I've done so far is make everything worse. Because of me Shouyou got shot and could be dieing right now and here I am crying like a little baby. I don't deserve his love. He deserves someone much better.

I could no longer see anything around me and the sounds around me faded as my body completely went numb, the only thing I could feel being my heart and the immense aching in my chest. It was like something was growing inside me, leeching away at my energy like a parasite, and me, its host. The world was jumbled and chaotic, making my head pound and my body go limp, my neck ceasing to function causing my head to lull to the side, like a newborn that has yet to develop any muscles in the area. It seemed kind of funny really and I couldn't understand why. The blood gushing and pounding in my ears leading me into a somnolent state, unable to think clearly or even be aware of myself.

The world seemingly futile and myself, a disappointment. Why should I hold importance in this world if I am incapable of protecting someone I love and care for? What is there to a bond without reassurance and the ability to protect? A lover is supposed to be there to comfort and assist their partner, and how have I possibly achieved that? Hinata-san said that I deserve to care for Shouyou more than she does, but I do not believe her. I wasn't there to protect him when he was hurt, and it doesn't matter if I was oblivious or not, it's all my fault that things got this bad. If only I could do something to stop this from ever happening. Even though I know Shouyou would hate to hear this, I admit that I would give my life for him, hell, I would do anything for him as long as he was safe and happy. I don't care that I lied to the detective about it because if I didn't, who knows where I would be right now and how Shouyou would be.

The thoughts ran through my head, clear enough for me to feel the painful emotions but not enough to understand the meaning behind it. The sounds around me were nonexistent, only the painful cries that I had heard from my beloved as he endured pain over and over again. I felt my heart being squeezed and the pain in my chest increased, it felt nearly unbearable but I was too weak to move or respond. My body felt limp but my muscles ached like they were tense, my lungs felt weak, my stomach held a throbbing pain that made me want to vomit, and I felt lightheaded and dizzy as the nausea continued to grow and make my mouth feel dry.

I'm sick.

Those words rang clearly through my head and made me want to laugh, but my throat had tightened and made it even harder to breath, letting me only take quick, short breaths that only made the dizziness worse. Here I am worrying over a little stomach bug and heartburn while Shouyou is in surgery because he just got freaking shot. I'm such a great boyfriend. My train of thought was interrupted as I felt the familiar bitter taste of bile in my throat before I lurched forward, my abdomen and throat tightening as any food I had eaten was forced out. I was dimly aware of the disgusting splat it made and the sudden warmth on my left shoe before my body tensed again as more came up. The taste was horrendous and I could feel my sinuses emptying out too as snot was unceremoniously shot from my nose. Ah, what a lovely image. If only Shouyou could see me now to witness his failure of a boyfriend as he was vomiting and sobbing like a baby.

A part of me felt angry with myself for acting so pitiful, but it was easily squashed by the weight of depression that nearly crushed me as I choked for air. This pain is probably nothing compared to what Shouyou has gone through, or maybe it is everything. Maybe this is what I deserve for causing Shouyou so much pain. So much pain. It hurts, it hurts so much. I just want to sleep. It hurts. It hurts.

It hurts so, so much.

Everything hurt.

* * *

It hurt to breathe and my body hurt even though I had yet to even move it. I didn't want to open my eyes because even without using them it felt as if the sun was burning a hole into them; it was worse than any migraine I had ever experienced before and it made me want to vomit. Even though it hurt, I wanted to sit up, I wanted to go and do something but my head was too foggy to remember. I tried to sit up anyways but even the slight tightening of my abdomen sent waves of pain through my body and I couldn't help but groan and whimper as I fell back against the bed. The IV needle in my arm itched but I was in too much pain to try to scratch it, none the less even move my arm. The beeping and whirring of machinery only made my headache worse and I just wanted to go back to sleep, but now that I was awake the pain made it nearly impossible to do so, and I wanted to see Shouyou before I do.

My eyes snapped open and I sprung up in bed, groaning instantly and curling over to hold my stomach, trying to even out my breathing as I glanced around the hospital room. That's what I forgot. I cursed myself for being so stupid as to forget about Shouyou even for a minute, and tried to push myself out of the hospital bed, biting down on my lip hard to keep the groan in as my whole body screamed at me to stop.

"You know, I knew that you were stubborn but I didn't think you were this stubborn, Tobio," I stopped for a moment and turned my head slightly, finding the slightly blurry outline of who seemed to be my father sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Da…" my mouth was dry and throat sore like I had just been screaming. I could hear him make a disapproving noise and shake his head. "Wha' happ'n'?"

"What happened was you threw up all over the lobby room floor and then fainted like a wuss. You better be glad that me and your mom took today off or else we would've been the ones to clean up your barf, and it would be you payin' us back for it," I almost chuckled but it turned into a cough. I hadn't even realised that we ended up at the hospital where my mom and dad worked at. Guess I was too worked up to notice.

"Wha' 'bout Sho-"

"Your boyfriend's right over there, but you were to busy freakin' out to even notice. And I thought I raised you better than this," his words didn't register as I staggered over the the other side of the room with the IV drip dragging behind me, pulling on the needle in my arm uncomfortably; ripping the curtain to the side before falling to my knees at the side of the bed, feeling relief wash over me as I took Shouyou's pale hand in mine, pressing it to my face as my shoulders drooped slightly. I gripped it tightly in mine, finding comfort and reassurance in the subtle warmth that came from it. Despite not wanting to, my eyes traveled up his arm and to the wound in his right shoulder, that was his spiking arm; I could only imagine how broken up Shouyou would be if he couldn't play anymore. It was covered in thick white bandages, I was hesitant to hear what the damage was.

"The kid went straight into surgery when he got here. Thankfully the bullet was still intact and they didn't find any stray fragments on the scans. It was imbedded in his subscapular fossa and had caused a comminuted fracture in his cono- basically he fractured his clavicle and shoulder blade. The bones were set and metal plates were implanted; he's damn lucky that there was no shrapnel, and even luckier that it didn't sever any major arteries."

"I gotta say this Tobio, your boyfriend there is just as stubborn as you are. And I hate to say this, but you would find out somehow; when you two were on your way here his heart gave out," I felt my own heart stop as I squeezed the hand tighter, trying to contain the sobs that I knew would come. "It seems that all that strain on him finally took its toll, and I am damn happy that the bastard is finally in jail where he belongs."

"Yeah…" my mouth was dry and it was hard to swallow, the new information jumbled around inside of my head, "... me too." I licked my lips and sighed, rubbing Shouyou's hand against my face in a vain attempt of comfort. It was colder than normal, almost like he was dead, but the constant beeping of the heart monitor let that thought slip away, because everything is over now. It's all going to end up okay; Shouyou and I have made it through this mess alive, and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? I wanted to laugh at the stupid saying, but going into hysterics would only make everything worse for Shouyou, he has to come first, above everything else.

"I'm goin' to get you something to eat, kid. Try not to push yourself too hard, he needs you in one piece, Tobio," the soft swish of the door closing barely reached me as I brushed kisses against Shouyou's pale hand. The stark white coloring of the hospital sheets made him look even more sickly. I glanced up at the IV drip, there was a bag of O- blood hanging next to the bag of fluids. I wonder what blood type Shouyou and I are. How much blood did he lose? Now that I think about it, I can't remember noticing Shouyou bleeding or if any got on me. I'm such an idiot. How long is Shouyou going to be asleep? He almost looks like porcelain like this; pale and smooth like glass, fragile to the touch, ready to shatter with the slightest of nudges. It almost makes me let go of his hand, but my body's gone heavy and won't cooperate. I feel tired again even though I just woke up. A little bit of rest should be okay, right?

Yeah, I need to be there for Shouyou when he wakes up, in one piece so I can help him get better. If I was a mess as well nothing would get better.

I felt my eyes droop and my shoulders hunch in as I fumbled around for a chair, still holding his hand tightly in mine. The stiff texture of the chair was anything but comfortable, and it felt even worse through the thin hospital gown I wore. My upper body practically flopped onto the bed; I barely had enough strength to avoid jostling Shouyou, it hurt to keep my eyes open, none the less think. The bed sheets lacked any smell, I couldn't smell Shouyou from the position either. It would be nice to lay next to him, but the bed was small, and I didn't want to irritate his wound. Besides, I can't even really feel my body anymore. Completely numb and immobile, a faint ringing growing in my ears that made me want to cringe. An ache forming in my shoulder making me want to shift, yet I no longer have control over my own body. I would have panicked, and I felt a slight surge of adrenaline, but the exhaustion won over. Taking me deeper into darkness but still somewhat aware. Not really sleeping, not really awake. Barely a state that made me feel as if I was even real or if everything was an allusion and we had never existed in the first place.

Ah yes, the time to wander through my mind and reminisce in the philosophical meanings in life during an existential crisis. What a time to be alive. What a time. But is time even relevant; is it even true? Or is it just a way for us to try and have some sort of control over our irrational and miserable lives? Are we ever really in control of things, or is our life already set in stone, the fate given to us when we are born. Is this "fate" even fair or logical? Condemning some people to lives of depression and pain, others with happiness and foolhardy activity. Meaning that there was no way for me to stop Shouyou's pain from ever happening in the first place; that his pain was necessary for him to grow or mature.

But that's not fair at all.

It's really not.

* * *

My nose itched, but I didn't move to scratch it; it would only make me more awake. Instead, I scrunched my face up and tried to wiggle it around, hopefully satisfying the itch. Something brushed against my ear and my head jerked. Probably just a fly. It brushed by my ear again and this time I swatted at it, slapping at my ear just in case. Damn flies. A jingling noise resounded in my ears, amplified and making my head hurt. I groaned and pulled my hands to my ears to block out the noise.

"Five more minutes."

"Bu' To'iooooo," the whining rang in my ears and I sat up, groaning as my back cracked from sleeping in the awkward position.

"Damn it, I shouldn't of slept like that."

"To'io's silly."

"No I'm not, Shouyou." My eyes snapped open, head jerking to stare in shock as Shouyou stared at me with droopy eyes. "Shouyou… you're-"

"Hungry," the way he said the "r" made it sound like a "w", slurring and stumbling over his words as he tried to speak coherently. "'m hungry, To'io. Can we ge' eggs 'n rice?" Shouyou smiled sleepily as he stuck his hand into my hair, seemingly entranced by the strands as he played with them. I leaned into his hand, trying to keep the tears from coming to my eyes again.

"Yeah, anything for you, Shouyou."

"M'kay," I just sat there for awhile as his fingers combed through my hair, massaging my scalp, making relief I haven't felt in forever flood through my body. Everything is over. We're okay. We're alive. We have each other and that's fine. That's all I need. If he's good, I'm good, and we are good. "Why do I feel so fuzzy? Hey, To'io, do you know?" Shouyou's voice cracked slightly in fear and I reached up to wrap my hand around the one clutching to my hair so tightly it hurt. I didn't pull it away though, no strength was in me to do so; it felt like I could sleep for ages, as if the weight of the world has been lifted from me for the first time and I can just float away in peace.

"It's just some medicine; don't worry, you'll be better soon, Shouyou."

"That's good… and you'll be be'er, too," I choked out a laugh, bringing the hand to my face and kissing it as the tears wouldn't stop. I'll cry until I've cried for every battle Shouyou has ever faced alone and afraid.

"That's right, Shouyou. We'll get better, we're good."

Shouyou made a noise and smiled at me, unshed tears sparkling in his eyes as he rubbed his good hand against my cheek. I saw his adam's apple bob as Shouyou swallowed, clearing his throat. He smacked his lips together for a moment before opening his mouth as if to say something, just for me to be met with a loud belch. I couldn't help wrinkling my nose in disgust as he giggled and smacked his chapped lips together again.

"That's gross, Shouyou."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I have wa'er? 'M thirsty," he pulled his hand back to rub his throat, scrunching his eyebrows together to make a flat line. I blinked and stared at him blankly, then, shaking my head, pushed myself up on wobbly legs. Nearly falling, I grabbed my IV pole, proceeding to shuffle slowly over to a table at the side of my bed that had a pitcher and glass stationed on it. Thankfully, the table had wheels, so I brought it back over to the side of Shouyou's bed before sitting down and pouring a cup.

"Careful, take small sips," Shouyou hummed and grasped at the glass as I held it out for him. The glass almost slipped and plummeted to the ground, but I hadn't completely let go of it, so I caught it before we made a mess. Shouyou smiled at me as I helped him bring the glass to his lips and drink. "Ah ah ah, small sips, Shouyou," I pulled the glass back gently as he tried to gulp it down and he huffed, mumbling nonsense under his breath before taking a sip. My body still felt stiff and sore, and I could probably fall over into a deep slumber at any moment, but I have responsibilities to Shouyou. He needs me. I can't just let him suffer being alone again, without someone who understands him.

"Oh good, you boys are awake!" I glanced over at the nurse, staring at him for a moment before blinking and bringing my eyes back onto my boyfriend. "How are you feeling, Hinata? On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?" He bussied himself by checking different monitors and Shouyou's blood pressure before asking the question. When Shouyou just looked at him weirdly the nurse smiled gently and pulled out a little chart with different smiley faces above the numbers one to ten.

"Do you think you can point at one of the faces to show how you're feeling?" Shouyou stared at me then at the chart, eventually lifting his good arm up and slapping his hand on the chart so it fell on the floor, giggling and snorting as the nurse scrambled to pick it up. I put my hand on Shouyou's leg, a frown evident on my face. I really am not in the mood to deal with anything other than Shouyou at the moment.

"Shou, are you hurting?" He shook his head slowly, trying to simultaneously wipe the drool off his face and take my hand again. I wiped the drool off myself, snorting when he took the opportunity to lick my hand. "Gross," he blew a raspberry at me. "Do you still feel fuzzy?"

"Ya-hm," he nodded, half-listening as he played with my fingers. I looked over at the nurse. He had been fidgeting awkwardly to the side, casting us wayward glances. We met eyes and I stared him down, trying not to smile as he flinched nervously.

"Could you get us a menu or something so we can have lunch?"

"O-of course, of course," he smiled - more like cringed - and went to grab one, returning a few seconds later with a laminated paper in hand. "Just call this number on the phone to place your order when you're ready and room service will be with you as soon as possible."

"Yeah," I flipped the page over, quickly deciding what I would want and already knowing that Shouyou wanted eggs with rice. Scooting the chair over by the phone, I punched in the couple numbers before pressing the receiver to my ear.

"Customer service, how may I help you?"

"I would like to place an order for lunch."

"Can I have the name?"

"Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou."

"Alright, and what would you like to order?"

"An order of curry and egg with rice-"

"I want chocolate pudding!" I cringed as Shouyou shouted in my ear.

"And two orders of chocolate pudding."

"Right, your order will be ready in thirty minutes." I hung up, turning to the satisfied face of my boyfriend.

"Happy?"

"Nope," he stuck out his hand in a grabby motion. "C'mere, wanna cuddle." I smiled sadly, shaking my head.

"I can't, Shou, you'll get hurt."  
"That's stupid," I snorted. Looking down, I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, it is stupid."


	13. Chapter 13: Hinata

_It hurts so fucking much._

I could barely move my body without a horrible flash of pain ripping through me. It was my second day in the hospital and I've only gotten up once to go to the bathroom. I would have gone more, because using a catheter is uncomfortable and beyond embarrassing to the point where you couldn't believe it, but the pain is too much for the small relief of embarrassment. I found out on the second day that Tobio had to stay at the hospital too, he said something about getting stomach ulcers from all the stress and it made me feel really bad. It's my fault for putting all this stress on Tobio in the first place.

"The doctor suggests for both of you to start seeing a psychologist to help with all the shit that's been going on. And don't even think about fighting me on this, Tobio. I've already got enough shit to deal with because of you."

"Honey! Don't you dare be mad at Tobio for this, he was trying to protect his frie- I mean boyfriend. Show some sympathy."

Tobio's parents bickered with each other from the plastic chairs leaning against the wall. It was their turn to "supervise" us. I gripped his hand as hard as I could, which - sadly - wasn't that tight because of all the drugs in my system.

"Fine, I'll go see the fucking psychologist, but don't you fucking _dare_ think about blaming this on me _or_ Shouyou," the tension is visible in Tobio's back and how hard he's clenching his jaw. I can't help but feel bad about getting Tobio involved in all of this. It has gotta be _really_ stressful on him, not to mention scary and overwhelming.

Tobio and his father held eye contact with each other for a moment, silently conversing, the whirring of machinery the only noise breaking the silence. I want to comfort Tobio but I don't know how. His loud sigh startles me and he drops his head to rest on the blanket covering my thigh, I involuntarily shiver even when I try to suppress it. I know Tobio could feel it and he shifted, resting his cheek on the mattress and staring at me blankly. With a horribly and annoyingly shaky left hand, I reach out slowly, setting it on Tobio's head. His eyes flutter close and Tobio grunts, nudging my hand impatiently. I'm smiling without realizing it as I card my fingers through his hair; it's gotten longer, stopping just below his jaw in the back and falling into his eyes. And it's strangely coarse despite it's silky appearance.

"Your hair's longer." My voice sounds croaky and I clear my throat in embarrassment. Tobio cracks an eye open for a moment before making another noise and closing it.

"So's yours, dummy." I stop my hands movement for a moment, pouting.

"It's not long, it's just _poofy_."

"Mph." He nudges my hand again and I study his face as I get back into the mindless movement. It's an easy distraction from all of the feelings bubbling up inside. I'm not sure if I should be happy that that guy is in jail, or upset because he had to try and take me one more time before I left, or hopeful that I can finally move on, or angry that he did that to me. I'm not sure of anything anymore and even more so if I should try to figure out what's going on inside of me.

Yet somehow, without my notice, a week passes by and I'm at home cuddled next to Tobio, staring absently at the TV. I've been excused from school for another week, which is when I will also be starting physical therapy for my shoulder. We keep it in a sling most of the time so that I don't use it by accident and strain anything, but I'm not wearing it at the moment.

"I went to volleyball practice this morning," I lifted my head from Tobio's shoulder and stared at him, his eyes still locked on the TV. "Everyone's worried like hell about you, Shouyou. Sugawara said they wanted to visit but he didn't want to overwhelm you by bringing them all to the hospital." I frowned at the detached tone in his voice.

Staring at my boyfriend for just a second longer, I nuzzled back against his shoulder, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"Maybe you should tell them they can come over here whenever to visit when you see them tomorrow morning. I mean, they are our friends after all." His eyes were wide in shock as I stared back into them, a small smile on my face. "It'll be okay, Tobio. We can do this together."

"Yeah," his voice cracked halfway through into a choked off sob. "Together." The tears spilled out and Tobio tried to rub them away angrily; I caught his hand, bringing it to my face and kissing his palm as my eyes began to water as well.

"I love you," he tugged me into a desperate kiss, trying to be mindful of my injury as I held him just as tightly. Tobio sobbed the words back to me with his face pressed into my neck, for sure getting snot all over me like I was getting it on him. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Tobio's heavy heartbeat vibrating through his chest so loud that I could feel it against mine. His muscles contracting under my hands with each sob that escaped him, and murmured words of encouragement pouring out of my mouth absentmindedly as we slowly swayed back and forth. Our breathing heavy and choked, loud like the blood rushing through our ears like a waterfall. Tobio smelt like sweat, deodorant, and something that was just _Tobio_.

It wasn't until after we were discharged from the hospital that I realized just how much Tobio had changed because of me. He tried so hard to hide it from me.

I had been leaning against the wall, watching Tobio untie his shoes and set them next to mine. He would always come back right after school ended again. I hadn't said anything but I knew that Tobio had been skipping out on volleyball practice. It's likely that coach had been turning a blind eye to it, because of everything that has happened, but I didn't think it was good for Tobio.

Volleyball is our life; an outlet for all of our anger and frustration, it keeps us sane. I can't wait to get back into volleyball, feel the sting in my hand after spiking. Staring from above the net to see the shocked faces of our opponents. The adrenaline rush is addicting, and I know Tobio loves it too.

I have a feeling that he was so hesitant to play again because of the memories tied to… _that person_. Tobio told me all about how much he had admired _them_ in middle school and wanted _them_ to teach him. It's kind of funny how similar our original admiration for _that person_ had been before crap hit the fan.

So -without thinking much about the outcome- I asked Tobio about volleyball, almost demanding why he's been neglecting to play.

"You've been coming home pretty early lately," almost instantly his body stiffened. He didn't turn to look at me. "Practice been short lately? Or have you been skipping." I knew that my tone was way too accusatory and that I shouldn't have said that. I should've asked what was wrong and tried to understand what was going on inside Tobio's head.

"Are you calling me weak?" His tone was irritating and rude; I took the bait almost instantly.

"I'm calling you a coward for letting what happened keep you from enjoying what you love! Tobio, you're letting him win! The fear you feel is letting him control you!" Tobio whipped around, face pulled back in a sneer.

"I am not afraid of him!" My fists clenched and I looked away, huffing out my response as my voice cracked.

"Well I am… and I wouldn't blame you for being scared too." My eyes felt watery and my voice shook with emotions.

"I've been scared of him since the first time he r-raped me and I've only gotten more scared as time passed. Even now, even though he's locked up, I can't help but be afraid. Can't help wondering if I'm going to wake up and be back with him, that meeting you and going to Karasuno was all a dream. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it control me anymore!

"It's been too long, Tobio. And I don't think I can live with this fear consuming me every second of the day. I _need_ to play volleyball again, so I can remember what it's like to be free and able to fly. So… won't you play volleyball with me again, Tobio?" His hands are clutched in mine and my voice has fallen weak and hesitant, raw with unshed tears. I try to get him to look at me but he just stares at our hands. Something coils in my stomach.

"Tobio?" Even to my ears my voice sounds broken and lost and it makes me so angry that I could shout, but I don't. Tobio squeezes my hands and holds them up to his face, pressing kisses on them gently. My cheeks flamed up almost instantly but I stand still and watch Tobio fondly, feeling my heart flutter at the gentle show of affection. He's a lot more sweet and affectionate than I had first imagined, seeing how cold and standoffish Tobio usually is. I guess that's why it makes me feel special for being the only one to know about this side of him.

"Okay," Tobio whispers against my hands, tickling me with the buzzing of his lips. "I-I'll try my best."

"Yeah… me too."

* * *

"HINATA! SENPAI IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" I'm practically body-slammed into the couch by two hurling masses of muscle and energy known as Nishinoya Yu and Tanaka Ryunosuke. After the initial sensation of getting the wind knocked out of me I wrapped my arms around them to return their bone crushing grips.

"Hey guys," I wheeze out between giggles. Some of Noya's hair gets into my mouth and I struggle to spit it out, making the two second-years pull back and laugh. Noya touches his hair with a look of mock disgust on his face.

"Shouyou, you freakin' slobbered on my hair. How could you," I couldn't help giggling… I really missed these guys.

"You wouldn't imagine how much he drools in his sleep sometimes."

"Tobio!" I threw a book from the table at my boyfriend leaning in the doorway. It fell short about half a meter, and he snorted. I blew a raspberry at him, getting spit on myself and the two people next to me. I rubbed the spit off myself and shot Noya and Tanaka a sheepish look.

"Whoops."

"Good to see you're doing better, Hinata."

"Suga! Daichi!" I smiled at the two third years that appeared in the doorway, Tobio having moved in further and slotting himself into the couch next to me, shoving a grumbling Tanaka to the side and almost off the couch. They returned my smile and Tobio snuck his hand in mine, squeezing it gently. I squeezed back.

"It's been awhile. How… how is everyone?" I cursed myself for hesitating and felt Tobio squeeze my hand again. The two moved in, Daichi taking a seat in a cushioned chair across from us and Sugawara sitting on it's armrest. They watched me expectantly, the familiar hidden look of pity and concern in their eyes that made my stomach churn. I don't know exactly how to describe it, but since coming back from the hospital I've just felt sort of… empty.

Like the tension inside myself just snapped after being pulled tight for so long that I can't even remember what it feels like to be normal.

"Been doing just _amazing_! You should've seen that killer spike I did the other day!" In other circumstances, Tanaka's grin would seem feral, all teeth and mouth stretched wide; but the way he was flexing and puffing out his chest looked so awkward and unnatural that it could only be teasing.

"Not to mention my _ROLLING THUNDER!_ " Tanaka and Noya roar in unison, pumping their arms in the air aggressively. From my peripheral I can see Suga and Daichi cringing, looking embarrassed to have brought the other two with. Or maybe just being associated with them. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Maybe we should've brought Tsukishima and Yamaguchi instead. At least they listen," Daichi shoots the trouble makers a very pointed look. Suga smiles at me awkwardly.

"These two have been even _more_ noisy than usual without having you at practice, Hinata," Suga admits with a dramatic sigh. One that looses its intended affect with his grin. Tobio snorts, muttering so I can hear.

"Should've seen Daichi's face when they kept on getting in trouble." I try to hide my smile as Noya and Tanaka pipe up to try and defend themselves. They start speaking at the same time, so the words are jumbled and confusing. Even more so when they speak one at a time. Daichi and Suga were actively being bated into the argument.

"-Somebody had to protect the pork buns!"

"That doesn't mean you _eat them_!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?" There's a loud thumping noise followed by a child running into the room and ramming into Tobio's chest, almost like a mini battering ram.

"Urk."

"Natsu!?"

"Nii-chan!" She smiles up at me widely, happily using Tobio's lap as a suitable chair replacement. _I mean, I would too._ Said chair rubs at his chest and mumbles complaints. Natsu glances around, frowning at all the other people in the room. "Who're these people?"

"They are my friends from the volleyball club, Natsu. They came to say 'hi' since we haven't seen each other in a while." Natsu makes a face, putting her little hand on my arm. Her skin was a couple shades darker than mine, seeing how unbalanced and random my eating habits have been lately.

"'Cause Nii-chan was in the hop-sital," I can only smile sadly and squeeze her hand.

"But now we'll make sure your Nii-chan gets better, right, Natsu-chan?" Suga squats down to eye level with my sister, giving her that gentle smile of his that puts people at ease. Natsu nods eagerly, suddenly jumping up with a determined look and hands on her hips. Tobio grunts at the sudden change in position, little-kid heels digging into his thighs not-too-comfortably.

"You better take care of Nii-chan or me and Tobio-nii'll hurt you!" Tobio sputters and blushes, looking at me with wide eyes. My face is bound to match Tobio's right now. That's the first time I've heard that nickname from Natsu. _Tobio-nii_ huh? I can't help but snigger. Suga chuckles in amusement, nodding to Natsu enthusiastically.

"You must be really strong to protect your Nii-chan like that. We'll be good Natsu-chan, I promise." Natsu practically beams at the compliment, puffing up her chest and making her face go slack, trying to look all cool and collected. I remember Natsu telling me awhile back that the pose she's doing right now, was her impersonation on Tobio. Of course, I had her show Tobio after she came back from school telling stories about how she used the pose on other kids when they were mean to her. After his initial shock, Tobio seemed almost _proud_ of Natsu. It was incredibly endearing to watch them interact with each other.

"Yeah." Seemingly satisfied, Natsu hops off the couch -Tobio's legs- and runs off without another word. I stare at the empty doorway for a moment before shaking my head and sighing, but it feels nice to joke so freely. I'm happy that Natsu's feeling better too. She was really scared for me during everything and I feel bad for causing it. Heck, I feel bad in general. Making Natsu feel this way is just icing on the cake, gosh darn it.

Damnit, those are depressing thoughts. _Go away depressing thoughts!_

"Hinata," I meet Tanaka's gaze, tilting my head in question. "You didn't tell us you had a sister! She's like a miniature you!" Noya jumps in, looking excited.

"Except cuter!" I pout to hide my smile. Here's my chance!

"Nishinoya-senpai, are you saying that I'm not cute?" I hear Tobio mutter an ' _oh shit_ ' as I give Noya the best puppy eyes I can muster. We can see the second my words register in his brain as Noya's face goes from excited to horrified in a split second, seeming to glance at Tobio in fear before looking back to me and spouting out excuses. This is going to be fun-ny.

"No no no no no no- you're cute, I mean- you're not _not_ cute- what I'm saying is- well I just-"

"You're digging your own grave at this point, Nishinoya." Daichi finally speaks up, looking very smug and amused at our antics. Noya's face pales when Tobio cracks his knuckles, face solemn with a deadpan stare.

" _Fuck_."

"Fuck is right, Noya. You're gonna die." Tanaka looks almost equally distraught as Noya does, backing away slightly so he's farther away from Tobio. And thus, outside of the potential range of fire.

"Now I know that you are Shouyou's friends but, _please_ , mind your language." Noya whips his head over to the doorway to my mother, and makes a croaking noise in his throat. I wave at her with my free hand, smiling so hard that it makes my cheeks hurt. I can see her eyes soften when she looks at me, a small smile in her loving gaze.

"Hi mom! How was your day?"

"Not as exciting as yours seems to be, Shouyou," she glanced at Nishinoya and Tanaka as she spoke, stepping further into the room and up to me to kiss my forehead.

"Mom!" I hiss out in embarrassment, cheeks hot, but I still smile. This playful banter makes me feel light and almost like nothing ever happened. She shoved me lightly into Tobio.

"I never see you complaining when Tobio does it-"

"MOM!" _Well, it's not wrong._

"She's not wrong, Shou." _Damnit, Tobio. Why you got to be like that?_

"Who's side are you on, Tobio?" Tobio just sort of shrugged, giving me a sideways glance and his signature smirk. Damn. I never realised how hot that was.

"I'm on my own side. One that's often in agreement with your side." I leaned back away from him, faking hurt with a dramatic pose.

"Gah! You hurt me, Tobio!" I turn my head slightly and catch Noya's eyes, joyfully egging him on. "Noya-san! Save me!" I fell back towards Noya, knowing full well he would catch me. Although, I was, in fact, surprised when Noya stood up sweeping me off the couch with him and cradling me against his chest. Am I really that light? Or is Nishinoya secretly ripped and packed underneath his clothes?

 _Stop right there, brain. You have a boyfriend with glorious muscles. Now is not the time to ogle._

"Worry not, Shouyou! I'll save you! Let us run away together; our love will stay pure!" By now I was biting back giggles, everything felt all floaty and high with a rush that pooled in my abdomen. My mind was blissfully blank as I basked in the delightful glow. I flashed Tobio a smile from Noya's arms, throwing my own around his neck.

"Sorry, honey. 'Got me a new man now. See you at the wedding!" I raise my hand in a small wave, cheeks aching and heart pounding. It's making me feel a little lightheaded.

"Damnit, Nishinoya," Tobio's mouth was twitching in a smile when he tried to stay serious. "One-upping me like that's a low move." Noya snorted, grin smug and teasing. Tobio raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "On the other side, it looks like I don't have to save up for a ring."

Time stopped. His voice cracked a bit at the end, wide eyed and clamping his mouth shut mid-tomato-metamorphosis. The air was stiff and the previous mood was zapped out of existence. My heart was pounding for a whole different reason now. I wiggled out of Noya's arms and blurted out my words that no doubt everyone was thinking.

"Wait, are you serious?" I planted myself in front of Tobio, who fidgeted nervously.

"I mean-yeah… if-if you wanted too, wh-when we're older, maybe -I… I don't know," he briefly met my eyes and his looked so vulnerable and hopeful. There was a tight squeezing in my chest followed by a full body shiver that sent blood rushing to my face, ears, neck, the whole thing.

"Oh! I- um, sure! Um, well I… uh," Not really knowing what to do in this situation, I fell down onto the couch next to him, quickly pressing my whole body against Tobio in a tight hug. My lips were right next to his ear, "I-I think I'd like that, too, maybe."

"O-okay," Tobio wrapped his arms around me just as snuggly, no doubt hiding his face in my neck. He whispered in a shaky voice, "I love you, Shou. I really, really do. Please don't forget that." He sounded so vulnerable and scared, voice cracking with emotion that made my eyes hurt. I whispered back to him.

"I won't forget because you'll always be here to remind me. Because we'll do this together, right?" I pulled away and kissed him gently, pressing our foreheads together, trying to convey the love that has grown inside me. It flourished and bloomed under Tobio's care, weaving us together to form a bond that I've never felt before. One that made my chest ache for confusing reasons and body shake from all the honest affection Tobio shows to me. He opened himself up with every intention to show me that I was worth loving, that he loved me, even if I didn't. Handed himself over to dirtied and broken hands that could have hurt him in so many ways. That have been hurt in so many ways. Blindly trusting me to not hurt him because he knew -even at my worst- I never could. Tobio stayed by me and tended to my wounds when I hurt, holding me when I cried, praised me when I felt worthless, and swaddled me in sentimentality urged on by love.

Love I didn't think I deserved, but would take as long as it was given.

"I love you, too, Tobio. Together we are invincible."

Tobio hummed deep in his chest, leaning back against the couch and resting his hands on my hips; which were straddling his legs casually. I kept my hands seated comfortably on his neck, Tobio smiled gently. We sought each other out for physical contact and reassurance like we were touch starved. Hand-sy in a completely different way, and clingy to all get-out.

"Ya' know, I'm always surprised by how beautiful you are, Shouyou. You're so kind spirited, too. Makes you all the more beautiful." The smile cracked my cheeks, showing my dimples in the pinkish skin. How blood can heat up so much of my face without making me feint, I don't know. I gave him an appreciative look up and down, grin turning cheeky.

"Speak for yourself. I've got to leave some of the good looks for you, too." Tobio breathed out a chuckle and I shivered in pleasure at the affectionate petting of his hands on my back. "I never really pegged you as the sappy type, Tobio. Although I can't say that I'm complaining, it's cute."

"Mm," I leaned in for a little eskimo kiss, nuzzling our noses together. We stayed there frozen like that, eyes closed and finding comfort in the proximity of the other. Tobio's breath was warm and gentle against my neck, the hairs standing up on edge, goosebumps forming with each exhale. It has been awhile since I've been able to just sit in silence like this without any thoughts interrupting and no doubt worrying me. I think Tobio's feeling the same thing, if the content smile and completely lax posture can account for anything. Not feeling the tension in his body helps me relax too, drooping lower slowly.

"Get a room!"

"Shit!" Tobio jumped, suddenly gripping me tight enough to make me wince, Noya having scared us out of the pleasant moment. I had jerked and cracked our foreheads together; now I rubbed at it absentmindedly.

"Noya! Don't be rude," Suga batted his hand against the back of Noya's head, that disapproving-mom-look on his face. He mumbled an apology under his breath. Tanaka looked absolutely livid.

"How can my two underclassmen have such a more successful first relationship than any of mine ever were? Why does the world hate me!"

"Tanaka!"

"Hey! Not in Hinata-kun's house! Now is not the time!"

"Now is the perfect time!"

"GUWAA!"

"Daichi! Help me stop them!"

"I'm trying-"

"WELL TRY HARDER!"

Tobio leaned back in, whispering to me again but staring at the commotion, an amused smirk dancing on his lips.

"Shouyou, I think we should leave." I pouted, pushing back to raise an eyebrow at him.

"But this is my house." Tobio raised an eyebrow back.

"Which is being overrun by monkeys."

"... Fair enough. Are your parents going to be home tonight?" I slumped forward and snuggled into his shoulder, shifting more of my weight onto him through my legs to relieve pressure off of my back. Tobio didn't seem to mind, scooping me into his arms and tugging me closer.

"Mom's going to pop in later tonight to rest up and take a shower, but dad got stuck with a double shift and said he was just going to crash in the break room."

"So… we leave now?" I didn't really want to get up, clinging tighter and whining in the back of my throat.

"Yes, _please._ " And before I could protest, not that I would, I was picked up for the second time today. This time getting a free ride out.


End file.
